


17 - Defiant

by Jillybeanjoy, Marijane_Akuma



Series: Venom [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ant-Man (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Difficulty Communicating, Eddie Brock Whump, Flashbacks, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hydra, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mind Control, Near Death Experience, PTSD, Sexual Manipulation, Stockholm Syndrome, TBI, Venom Whump, but seriously, dub con, eddie gets shot, kind of, temporary memory loss, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillybeanjoy/pseuds/Jillybeanjoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijane_Akuma/pseuds/Marijane_Akuma
Summary: Eddie and Venom saves Ant-Man and has to deal with the fall-out because technically SHIELD told him and Venom they aren’t allowed to mask anymore. But Eddies never been good at taking orders, especially when someone else is in danger.But who will save Eddie when he and Venom are the ones in danger?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Break Me Slowly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179333) by [ChangeTheCircumstances](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances). 



> I usually try to make it so that you can read my works without having to the read the rest. You might be able to get by with this one, but if you’re going to read just one work in preparation it should be Catching Attention. 
> 
> Also, this is out of MCU order. Agents of Shield characters have been plucked out of their first season, Ant Man is dealing with the fall out of his first movie. No one knows that SHIELD is Hydra or anything like that. 
> 
> This was going to be a single work but it was getting super long so now it’s in chapters.

Eddie sat alone in an examination room in the hospital where Dan worked. Jemma had wanted to examine Eddie on SHIELDs plane but Eddie couldn’t do it. There was no way he could step back on the same plane where he had been held against his will, separated from Venom, and he and Venom both almost died. 

Luckily Jemma understood so they needed a neutral place. Dan volunteered here. So Eddie was waiting for Jemma to get there, tapping on the examination table with his ring unceasingly. 

Finally, the door opened and Jemma walked in. Along with Agent Coulson. Eddies smile quickly turned into a frown. “Whats going on?” He asked.

“Just SHIELD policy.” Agent Coulson cooly assured. “Pretend I’m not here.” 

Eddie looked to Jemma who gave an apologetic smile. Venom manifested a head out of a tendril coming from Eddies back and was face to face with Jemma. **“Hello Jemma.”**

Agent Coulson looked unnerved and his hand went for his back, probably to a sonic gun he had back there. But Jemma laughed, “Well, hello there Venom. How is the phenethylamine powder doing?” 

“Good,” Eddie answered at the exact moment Venom said **“Not nearly as tasty. Or fun.”**

Eddie glared at Venom but Jemma seemed to know that Venom was trying to provoke the extra agent in the room. “You know, as long as you are getting your dietary needs filled, I think I can live with that trade off.” 

“But seriously, thanks for finding that for us.” Eddie inserted. 

Jemma put down her clip board and put a blood pressure cuff on Eddies arm. As she does the regular doctor examination, Agent Coulson looks to Eddie. “By the way you need to contact your handler.” 

“Do I, though?” Eddie asked. “I’ve been on the phone with Jemma much more than the required amount.” 

“It’s part of the powers protocol that you signed.” Agent Coulson presses. “Jemma isn’t your handler. Agent Keller is. You need to be reporting to her regularly.” 

“Why isn’t Jemma my handler? She’s SHIELD. It would be two birds one stone. Since I already talk to her regularly for this.” He gestured to Jemma checking his ears. “Or Skye. I actually like her.” 

“It’s SHIELD protocol, Eddie. And neither I nor Skye are handlers.” Jemma said as she wrote something on his clip board. 

Eddie sighed. He didn’t like Agent Keller The woman put both Eddie and Venom on edge. 

Jemma sat across from Eddie. “Okay, So the first medication Dan put you on affected Venom correct?” 

Venom shrunk back closer to Eddie. “Yeah, He was having trouble contacting me or manifesting like this. He was stuck inside and very weak.” 

Venom made a displeased face, watching Agent Coulson carefully. Then he turned to Jemma. “I have been researching.” He told her, earning a small look of surprise. “The first medication was a benzodiazepine. They make the brain less receptive to stimuli. Is it possible they made Eddies brain less receptive to me?” 

Eddie was definitely surprised. “When did you get your MD?” He asked. 

Venom gave Eddie a wicked smile **“I have to do something while you sleep.”**

Jemma smiled “That’s very smart, Venom. That is what I was thinking. Dan thought maybe it was a case of you were taking on all the medication and not letting it affect Eddie. But it’s also possible that the medication worked on Eddie but that made his body hostile to you.” 

She looked down at her notes. “The second medication you tried was an anti-convulsant. Trying, instead of making Eddie less sensitive to stimuli to make Eddie produce less stimuli. Though originally for seizures, it has shown promise with PTSD so I understand why he suggested it.” 

“I felt like I was shot with a horse tranquilizer.” Eddie told her. “And then I couldn’t hear Venom when he spoke to me unless he manifested. Usually we are able to share thoughts.” 

“Drowsiness is a side effect, but it sounds like you were more than just drowsy... you see, Dan has been running on the assumption that because of Venom it’s going to take more than normal to help you. Your metabolism is higher, you heal much faster, and we are kind of treating two people not just one. But after seeing how that has affected you and reading Life Foundation notes... I think it’s almost exactly the opposite.” 

“Symbiosis that doesn’t kill the host or symbiote was very difficult to find. It had to be a perfect match. So I think that any attempt to change your biochemistry artificially is going is going to mess with your symbiosis and thus have much worse and even different side effects then anyone else.” 

Venom perked up, **“So no more medication?”** The symbiote hated the use of medication from the get go. Felt like he had to be the one to heal Eddie, protect Eddie, fix Eddie. 

“I want to try, just temporarily, until we are sure that it works, you being Eddies medication. If it’s alright with both of you.” She looked at Eddie who had been quiet. 

“I have understood very little of what either of you’ve said,” Eddie laughed, then looked to his other “but Venom seems to get it. Between that and MD he thinks he got from his research, if you think it’s a good idea I’m all for it.” 

Venom gave a wicked smile **“Perfect.”**

* * *

Scott Lang was flying on the back of a flying ant. Even insect size, somehow the people chasing him were getting closer and closer. He wasn’t able to lose them. He’d already been shot by some kind of blast that was making his suit malfunction. “Hank, I’m really going to need some back up.” Scott said into the helmet. 

“Well what do you want me to do about it, Scott? You’re the one in the suit!” Hank sounded exasperated. “Get away from them and get over here and we’ll see if I can fix the damage you’ve done.” 

“Can’t you send Hope?” Scott asked, narrowly missing a hand reaching out to grab them. Scott yelled out in surprise at how close that call has been, trying to push Ant-Tony faster. 

“Yes, when someone is after one of my suits that’s exactly what I should do, send them another one.” The voice answered. 

Scott looked behind him. They were getting closer. He had no choice. “Alright, remember you made me do this.” Scott started, then before Hank could get out a protest pushed a button that took him from insect sized, bigger and bigger to human sized, and then kept going. 

He looked around him at the city streets of San Francisco as people screamed and backed up, holding their camera phones out. He successfully surprised his followers, but he wasn’t sure what he was going to do now. 

He continued running down the street the size of a parade balloon as Hank shouted in his ear “You absolute moron!” When gun shots started going off. 

****

* * *

****

When walking home from the hospital, Eddie and Venom were feeling victorious. The chance at no more medicine and no more symptoms was a pipe dream. But they had hope. 

****

Well, until they heard the screams. It was the middle of the day, and not really in a bad neighborhood, so Eddie at first thought it was just people being much louder than they need to be. Then he heard the gun shots. 

****

Venom pulled Eddie into an alleyway and before Eddie could stop him, completely covered their body. _Venom, it’s the middle of the day, we’ll be seen!_ Eddie protested. 

****

Venom didn’t move from the alley, but didn’t uncover Eddie either. **I will keep you safe...**

****

That’s when they saw something that stopped both of them from thinking another word. When Venom covered Eddie, they were about ten feet tall. They never really faced anything bigger than them other than Riot. But running past their little alleyway was a man who had to have been fourteen to twenty feet tall. Also running past were some normal sized people who were shooting at him. 

****

Eddie pulled them forward out of the alley despite himself, just enough to see the giant start to slow down, falling to its knees. _Holy fucking shit._ Eddie thought. 

****

Even with the giant obviously giving up, the people chasing the thing kept shooting. Everyone else was running away. But Eddie was filled with anger. Why were they still shooting it? It was down! 

****

It was then that he realized, these weren’t police trying to subdue a strange creature. This was someone else, and they were trying to kill him. 

****

Anger flashed through them both as they leaned forward, jumping on the back of one of the them and ripping their gun out of their hands. They broke it in half and threw it and Venom was about to chow down when Eddie stopped them _Don’t! The power protocol._ He reminded his other. 

****

Venom growled unhappily and moved on to the next target. Quickly disarming him as he screamed before letting him run away. Which left one left who had dropped her weapon and was on the run as well. 

****

They crept closer to the giant, a hand floating over its body tentatively. When they were at its shoulders they gingerly touched it and it shrunk to the size of a regular human being. 

****

_Holy fuck, what was that?!_ Eddie asked. 

****

Venom looked behind them, hearing something Eddie could not. **Sirens, Eddie. Police.**

****

They looked down at the unconscious body. _Let’s grab him and get out of here. We’ll ask questions when... whoever this is, wakes up._

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom take Ant Man to their apartment and get visitors.

The first thing Scott heard was a man talking. He listened but didn’t hear a reply so he guessed he was talking on the phone. God, he was exhausted. Maybe if he ignores the man he can fall back to sleep. 

His stomach growled. Nope. He was starving. He’s never been so hungry in his life. With a groan he sat up and opened his eyes then promptly fell off the couch. 

He quickly stood up, turning his head in all directions, trying to figure out where he was. 

A blond man ran over to him “Hey, hey, hey. You okay?” He asked. 

“Where am I? Who are you? Where are the people who were chasing me? Do you have any food?” The questions force themselves out of him. 

The man laughed. “I’m Eddie. This is my apartment. When you collapsed w... _I_ chased the people chasing you away and brought you here because you were unconscious and honestly I didn’t know what else to do.” He walked away from Scott to his fridge and threw him a prewrapped sandwich. 

Scott ripped it open and devoured it as quickly as humanly possible. Mid-bite he looked up at Eddie who had an amused smile on his face. “Wait a second, how did you chase them off?” 

Eddie seemed to think for moment, looking off to his left before laughing and saying “I’m going to try not to take that offensively, but no promises. I did. That’s what matters. Also what matters is how long have you been able to become a giant?” 

Despite himself a grin spread across Scott’s face. “Do you know how big I got? I didn’t even know I could go big. I’ve only ever gone small, but one of them shot me with something and it messed with my suit. I wonder if Hank ever went big...” he stopped in his tracks. He looked down at himself and he was wearing unfamiliar clothing. “Where is my suit?” 

Eddie had a bewildered expression but walked over to a small end table where the suit was folded and threw it at him. “Don’t worry, we didn’t steal it.” 

That caught Scott’s attention. “We? Who else is here? Who helped you chase off those guys shooting at me?” 

Eddie sighed, looking to the side for a moment. “Up to you, man.” He whispered to himself. 

That’s when a black tendril slid above Eddies shoulder, formed a head with two completely white eyes and a mouth full of teeth that would make a shark ashamed. **“Hello”** it greeted. 

Scott wished he could say he kept his cool when face to face with this monster. He really did. But in actuality he screeched and jumped back like a little girl. “What is that thing?!” 

Eddies face went dark but the creature continued to smile. **“We are Venom.”** They both said perfectly in sync. 

Scott gave a terrified smile back to it. The creature disappeared behind Eddies back. “So, now it’s your turn. Who are you? Who was chasing you and why?” Eddies arms were crossed. He was much less friendly than he had been a moment ago. 

“I’m... Ant man.” He said tentatively. 

Eddie barely cracked a smile but it was there. “Ant man? You’re sticking with that?” 

Scott groaned, “Right? I’ve been trying to change it, but...” he stopped himself. He really probably shouldn’t mention Hank. Again. Hopefully Eddie hadn’t noticed the first time “I don’t know who those guys are... there was this one guy Darren Cross who was after my suit to sell it to someone. My guess is, that since he failed that is either the someone he was trying to sell it to or more people that they hired to get it.” 

“So all your powers coming from that suit?” Eddie asked, nodding to the fabric in Scott’s arms. 

“Well... yeah...” Scott seemed hesitant to say. 

Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alright, well some people will be here soon that can help you.” 

“You told people where I was?” Scott jumped, looking ready to bolt. 

Eddie put an arm out to calm him down or catch him. “No, Jesus, I just told them I needed them here. I didn’t say why.” 

“Who, Eddie?” Scott demanded. 

Eddie shook his head. “You can trust them.” He looked to his left, pausing for a moment. He rolled his eyes. “You are human right?” 

Scott was taken aback by the question. “Oh course! Aren’t you human?” 

Eddie gave him as exasperated look. “Yes, I am. But Venom is very obviously not. You’ll be fine. You can trust them.” 

“But you don’t?” Scott eyed Eddie, trying to figure the man out. 

Eddie sighed. “I trust them with you.” 

Scott looked over Eddies shoulder. “But not with... your friend?” Eddie didn’t answer. “Where did it go?” 

Eddie glared at him. “ _He_ is still right here.” He said evenly. He looked to the side and paused again. What was that? “I know you don’t care, but I do, V.” Scott was obviously confused by his last statement, but Eddie seemed to ignore it. 

There was a knock on the door. “That should be them.” Eddie seemed relieved. He went over and opened the door. 

* * *

God, these walls are thin. Just going up to Eddies apartment he overheard four separate conversation without even trying. Chris has no idea how Eddie lived here. It would drive him crazy. 

Finally he got to Eddies floor. He could hear Eddie talking. “You’ll be fine. You can trust them.” 

“But you don’t?” Another voice responded. Chris tried to ignore it until he got to the door and knocked. He didn’t need to listen in. He wasn’t going to break Eddies privacy. His trust. 

Eddie sighed. “I trust them with you.” 

“But not with... your friend?” Wait, what friend? Eddie literally had three people in his life other than Chris. His boyfriend, his ex and her boyfriend. Eddie didn’t answer. “Where did it go?” 

Chris stood at the door. “He is still right here.” Oh shit, did he know Chris was here? “I know you don’t care, but I do, V.” Wait, was that V he was talking to? Man, the guy sounded like a completely different person when they weren’t fighting. 

Nope. Chris was overstepping. He was listening in. He was doing exactly what he told himself he wouldn’t. Before anyone could say another word he knocked on the door. “That should be them.” Eddie said and opened the door. 

Eddie looked at Chris with surprise. Okay, so he didn’t know Chris was there. “Chris, hey.” He said, still seeming to be getting over his surprise. Then he hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. “Shit, we were going to hang out today, weren’t we?” 

“Uh, Yeah. That was the plan.” Chris said with an awkward smile. Eddie forgot. 

“I’m so sorry, Chris. It completely slipped my mind...” Eddie gave an apologetic smile. 

Chris tried not to smile back so easily, but he couldn’t. He should be mad that Eddie forgot, but how could he not smile when he sees that face? Behind Eddie another man wearing a shirt that he recognized as the shirt Eddie wore the first time he met him walked into view. He didn’t look like Chris expected, but then again he didn’t really know what he was expecting. Chris gave him a nod, “You must be V. I’ve heard a lot about you. I’m Chris.” 

Eddie gave V a worried look. But though looking confused, he gave Chris a nod back. “Nice to meet you” 

“Look, if you’re busy, it’s no problem. I’ll text you and we can hang out later.” Chris told Eddie. 

“Thanks, I’ll talk to you later.” Eddie said and shut the door behind Chris as he left. 

* * *

Venom was snickering inside Eddies head. Snickering. **_What?!_** He didn’t mean to snap but it really had been a rollercoaster of a day. 

**He thinks that man is me.** Venom laughed. 

Eddie was suddenly struck by the fact that he didn’t know the guys actual name. Just “Ant-Man.” He turned to the man in question “So, I _really_ don’t want to call you Ant Man so what should I call you?” 

He looked embarrassed— **He should be** — as he said “Scott.” 

“Alright, Scott well now that that’s out of the way...” Eddie started to say, but Scott interrupted him. 

“Who does that guy think I am?” 

Venom chortled. Eddie shook his head, trying to focus. “My roommate slash boyfriend, V.” 

“Oh,” He looked confused. “Should I have corrected him? Why didn’t you correct him?” 

“Well, one; if I corrected him who was I supposed to say you were? I’m guessing you don’t want people to know you are Ant man.” He waited for a moment and Scott nodded in confirmation. Eddie nodded back. “That’s what I thought. Also, two; it’s not like I plan on him meeting my actual boyfriend.” 

“Why?” Scott said, then, blushing, added “Sorry this is probably none of my business.” 

Venom peeked out a head, kissed Eddie on the cheek and said **”Yeah, Eddie, Why don’t we introduce me to Chris? We could double date.”** Inside Eddies head Venom was laughing uncontrollably at Scott’s shocked and embarrassed look on his face, but he kept a pretty good poker face. 

Eddie pushed Venom away from his face. He tried to bury the embarrassment flashing in him. He hadn’t expected some stranger who calls himself Ant-man to be the first person they tell about their newly developed relationship. He figured it would be Annie or Dan. Maybe Jemma if it came up. “Anyway... back to more pressing concerns. What are we going to do about whoever it is that is trying to steal your suit?” 

“We?” Scott repeated. “I really appreciate all your help, Eddie, but I’ve got a team and we’re handling it.” He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Honestly I should probably go back to them before they think I’m dead.” 

Scott started for the door, but Eddie grabbed his arm. Well, Venom did, with Eddies hand. **Eddie, I smell the people from before.** When Scott turned back toward him, Eddie had a finger to his lips. They both waited for a moment then Eddie pushed the suit in Scott’s arms into him and pointed to a door. Someone’s here. Eddie mouthed. Scott looked to the door and left to go change. 

Eddie went to the door and looked through the peep hole, Venom covering every inch of him except his head. A group of four people wearing suits stood in his hall way. If he started a fight here he was going to be evicted. And others might get hurt. Gonna have to lead them away. Eddie told Venom. 

Venom covered his head and they went over to the window, opened it up and crawled through onto the fire escape. Then Venom sent a long tendril across the room, opening the door. 

All four suits looked over to see a big smiling monster on the fire escape and before they could react Eddie and Venom jumped off the fire escape. 

* * *

Scott ripped off the borrowed clothes as quickly as he could, trying to get on his suit before whoever was outside came in. As soon as he was dressed he hit the button in his hand to shrink himself. 

Scott ran under the door just in time to see four people, two men and two women, in suits running toward an open window, shooting. 

Scott jumped up, kicking one of the guns out of its shooters hand and using it as a jumping point to punch her in the face. She fell flat on her back. One of them was already on the fire escape shooting at something on the ground below. Scott had one guess what and ran over, jumping up and pushing the man off the fire escape. 

He watched the man fall end over end until he was caught in the arms of a huge black form. The form looked up and gave a wicked smile. So that’s how they chased them away before. 

“Scott? Scott!” Scott heard over the intercom in his helmet. 

“Hey, Hank, kind of busy.” Scott said as another one of the suits, the other woman, came out onto the fire escape. 

“We saw video footage of you being taken by some giant black monster, what happened?” Hank demanded. 

Scott grabbed the woman’s pant leg and pulled her forward, making her lose her footing and fall before he threw her off the fire escape too. “He’s helping me fight off some would be thieves right now.” 

He looked over the edge to see Venom but both the people that were thrown over were now laying unconscious at it’s?... his?... their?... feet. 

There was only one suit left, who was shooting blindly out of the window. “Scott, you need to get out of there. The suit is damaged, it’s going to be unpredictable, and we can’t let anyone get it!” That’s when the door was kicked open and more suits came in. But these ones shot the one shooting blindly with some blue ray and she collapsed. 

“Oh no,” Scott breathed and jumped off the fire escape. He pressed a button on his chest to call Ant-Tony but it just clicked dully. So he was falling with no flying ant to catch him. “Oh no, oh no, oh no.” He looked down at Venom, closed his eyes tightly and clicked his hand to go back to regular size. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie convinces SHIELD to let him protect Scott, but can he convince Scott?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my brand new BETA! Marijane_Akuma  
> You da best!

Venom caught Scott, who became human sized again only seconds before hitting their arms. They could hear the air leaving Scott’s lungs at the impact.

They looked up and saw Agent May looming down the fire escape. **“You’re late.”** They yelled up at her.

She rolled her eyes and went back inside for a moment, before gesturing for them to come back up. They shrugged and, carrying Scott under one arm, climbed back up into their apartment.

They set Scott down on his feet, who was whipping his head around like crazy, and Venom retreated back under Eddie's skin.

“I can explain.” Eddie said to the the agents in the room, holding his hands up, palms out in surrender.

“I sure hope so.” Agent Coulson looked around the room.

Skye caught Eddie's eye, “You know, didn’t you just see Coulson and Jemma? Don’t tell me you missed us already.”

Eddie opened his mouth, then closed it again. How the hell was he going to explain _any_ of this? “Do I need my lawyer present?” He asked, mostly looking to Skye, knowing she would tell the truth.

“I don’t know, do you need you need your ex-girlfriend for this?” asked Agent May.

He gave them all a look as he tried to decide. **You called them. If you wanted Anne you should have called her too.** He wasn’t wrong.

“Right, well, while walking home from seeing you guys I ran into _this_ guy” he gestured to Scott, who was looking like a cornered animal “who was being chased and shot at by _these_ guys” he gestured to the unconscious woman on his floor.

Venom appeared over Eddie's shoulder to add **“And since we didn’t eat them, after we got him to safety they just followed us and attacked again.”**

Scott jumped at that “Wait, you _eat_ people?!”

Venom gave a mischievous smile **“Not anymore.”**

Eddie groaned “Venom, please.”

“Who _are_ you guys?!” Scott looked back and forth between everyone; they couldn’t see his face because of his helmet, but the bewilderment was very clear in his voice.

Agent Coulson stepped closer to Scott, “We’re SHIELD. Do you know why Hydra was after you?”

His body went stiff “Nope. I mean... who- _me?_ Nope, nope, nope. Not me. I’m just- just a random guy who was out riding his motorcycle.” He gestured to his suit.

Eddie squinted at Scott, trying to figure out why he was suddenly lying.

 **He doesn’t trust them.** Venom answered his unspoken question.

Agent May wasn’t buying it. “Why don’t you take off your ‘motorcycle’ helmet then?”

Scott took it off, cradling the helmet under his arm. “I’m nobody.” He said again.

“Alright,” Agent Coulson started dubiously. “Grant is picking up the Hydra agents on the ground, lets get you both debriefed, and then Eddie and mr. nobody here can go about their business.”

Eddie stepped forward, “Hey, I know I’m kinda pushing it... and with what happened today I’m probably already in trouble... but somebody is obviously after him, even if we don’t know why...” he gave Scott a look “So I feel like once the debriefing is over Venom and I should stay with him to protect him.”

Coulson looked between the two men, before a sly smirk took shape on his face. “Tell you what, I’ll allow that. On the condition that you meet with your handler every day until this is all over.”

Eddie only barely suppressed a groan. You know what? Maybe he didn’t care that much. **Eddie.** Venom chastised. Eddie gave a forced smile, “Of course.”

* * *

After SHIELD left, Scott turned to Eddie, “Look, I really appreciate everything you did, but I really don’t need a babysitter, so I’m gonna go home.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. Scott was about to say something when Eddie put a finger to his lips to shush him.

He lifted a jar on the counter, picked something up, and crushed in it his hand. Then he looked around the apartment before moving to a lamp by the couch and doing the same thing. “Okay, I think that’s all of them.” said Eddie, facing Scott again.

“Did they bug your apartment?” Scott asked mouth agape.

Eddie shrugged. “Not the first time.”

**Won't be the last either.**

Eddie gave a smirk at that last comment, then looked to Scott. “How did you already know about SHIELD?” He asked.

Scott tried to hide his surprised expression. A poor attempt. Then again wasn't exactly fair when Venom could hear his heartbeat increase. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You were fine until you found out they were SHIELD. Once they said SHIELD you clammed up.” Eddie pushed. “Why? Do you have previous experience with them?”

Scott sighed, “No, but I’ve heard plenty about them. They’ve been trying to steal this technology for a long time.”

 **If they’ve tried to steal his suit but he hasn’t met him...** Venom started.

“You're not the only one with a suit like that.” Eddie guessed.

Scott flushed red and opened his mouth to object, but Eddie interrupted him.

“Look, we don’t want to steal your suit or it’s technology. I’ve got Venom and I’m happy with that. But I do have two motives that I’m going to be up front about. First off, I’m not SHIELD. I can’t in good conscience just let you face whoever is trying to steal your suit on your own.”

“I’m not alone...” Scott started to protest.

But Eddie interrupted him again. “Which brings us to my second motive. Since SHIELD has found out about Venom and I, we've been on the world's tightest leash. As long as I'm protecting you, we’ve got a little more slack on that leash.”

Venom growled in Eddie's chest. He rubbed his sternum in response.

Eddie held out a hand toward Scott. “Do we have a deal?”

Scott looked back and forth between the hand and Eddie's face. “What did Venom mean when he said ‘since we didn’t eat them?’”

Fuck. Eddie had really hoped that between the debriefing and everything else he would've forgotten about that comment. _If he leaves, you realize your big fat mouth is at fault?_ He thought at Venom. “Venom’s species requires a very specific diet. Part of that diet is a chemical that is... _difficult_ to find. But it can be found in...” God, how should he say this?

“In people? Venom has to eat people to survive?” Scott’s face went white.

Venom snuck a head out to interject **“Only bad people.”**

Eddie quickly amended “SHIELD has worked with us and found a way to get Venom what he needs _without_ that though.”

Scott looked back and forth between Eddie and Venom. Looking absolutely terrified out of his fucking mind. _God damn it, Venom._

“So you're _not_ gonna eat me in my sleep or something?” Scott gave a half-hysterical laugh.

Eddie took a few steps forward and put a hand on Scott’s shoulder. “No, I promise. Cross our heart. We only ever killed people to defend ourselves, and others, and we haven’t even done that since SHIELD found us. One more body and we’re separated and put into the highest security prison for powered people. And I will never let us be separated ever again.”

Scott swallowed, closed his eyes, and offered his hand. “Great. Now it’s just a question of who’s going to murder me first. SHIELD, this Hydra Group, or the reformed cannibal I’ve decided to stay with.”

Eddie gave a laugh. “At least life isn't boring!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Scott meet with his handler, do some research on Hydra and come up with a plan... that doesn’t end well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Marijane_Akuma for beta-ing!

“Mr. Brock.” A stern woman was standing in their doorway, her salt and pepper hair tied back in a single braid. 

Venom hissed internally. Eddie barely suppressed a groan. His fucking handler— like he’s some disobedient dog, some poorly trained _pet_ — stood in the doorway of his apartment. 

“Eddie.” He corrected. Again. Agent Kellar walked past him into his apartment. 

“And you must be Scott.” she said, looking Scott up and down as he sat at a small table by the window. Her expression uncaring. 

“And... you are?” Scott asked, looking to Eddie with questions all over his face. 

“Agent Valerie Kellar of SHIELD.”, she stated coldly, her hands behind her back. “Mr. Brock’s handler, and temporarily yours as well.” She looked back over to Eddie. “We need to speak about the rules of you protecting this man.” 

Eddie sighed, leaning against the arm of his couch. **_More_ rules ** complained Venom. 

“If Venom has something to say, I’d prefer he did so in a way that I can hear him.” She reprimanded. 

Eddie sat up straighter for a second, gripping the arm of the couch with both hands. How the fuck did she always know? 

Venom sneaked out of Eddie's back, materializing a head that glared at her. Anyone with sense would be afraid. Venom could end her life in half a second without a thought. Her eyes were hungry. 

Venom didn’t speak, so she started, her cold eyes on Eddie and Venom. “First of all, of course, I just want to reestablish that even while protecting Mr. Lang, you are under the same laws as everyone else. Murder is still a crime, and if I were you, I would be careful even about self defense. You can only use that plea so many times before it starts to lose merit.” She gave them a smug smile. 

Scott fidgeted uncomfortably. “Of course.” Eddie responded, trying to get on with it and change the subject. The faster they got through this, the faster she would leave. 

She started to pace around them. Circling them. Heels clicking on hardwood floor. Eyeing every inch of host and symbiote. “You are required to contact me every twenty-four hours. If you are late, it will be assumed something went wrong and we will come to rescue you. False alarms will not be tolerated.” 

Venom never took his eyes off of her. His distaste was seeping into Eddie as well. “Anything else?”, asked Eddie impatiently. 

She stopped, “Less of a rule and more of a recommendation: _Don’t_ be seen. SHIELD got rid of all the videos of you two on the Internet, but some damage has been done already. You’ve made a name for yourself, Mr. Brock. Any more attention would be... unfortunate.” Her lips curled up at the last word. 

“Eddie.” He hissed the correction. 

She walked towards the door, opened it, and left with a cutting “Mr. Brock. Mr. Lang.” Before shutting the door behind her. 

Eddie finally let out a frustrated snarl, falling back onto the couch. “God I fucking hate her.” 

Venom growled at the door. **“Agreed.”** Eddie reached out to touch Venom. He knew how much his other felt silenced by not being allowed to silently communicate with Eddie. How much he hated that she could always fucking tell. Eddie hated it too. The woman didn’t want them to communicate silently, but then turned around and ignored or dehumanized Venom whenever he materialized. **I want her throat between my teeth.** Venom sent the mental picture to Eddie. 

Eddie gave a laugh before sighing and looking up at Scott. “Well,” he started. “You ready to find out who this Hydra group is?” 

Scott stood and took a deep breath “Let’s go.”

* * *

“I’m sorry, but I thought investigative journalism was supposed to be fun. Dangerous. _Exciting.”_ Scott bemoaned, flopping on one of the library's tables. 

“Hate to disappoint, but gotta get your boring facts before you can get to the fun chase-scenes.” Eddie laughed, flipping through the contents on his computer screen. “Good news though, I think I found something.” 

Scott perked up, inching closer. “The Rising Tide?” He read aloud. 

“Who knows if half of what these shits say is even true, but they seem to know about SHIELD.”, said Eddie, “Hydra was originally some kind of Nazi organization. Like World War Two Hitler Nazi, not the present-day neo-nazi.” He shook his head. “It was thought to have been dismantled by Shield, but this site says the organization survived. They even have some kind of super-assassin they call the Winter Solider.” Eddie shrugged. “The article is mostly about him and less about the organization, but still, SHIELD is usually very good at getting sites that share information about them to shut down before anyone can read it, but they haven’t been able to get this one... which makes me think they must be insanely good hackers. And why would insanely good hackers waste their time posting lies about a secret organization that nobody even knows exists?” 

“Or maybe it’s so wrong SHIELD saw no harm in letting it stay up.” Scott countered. “And why aren’t we doing this at your place anyway? Don't you have a laptop or a smartphone?” 

Eddie lifted an eyebrow at him. “You think they aren't watching my phone and my laptop? They bug my apartment, like, every time they are in it.” 

Scott looked down in embarrassment. “Oh, right. Well, why aren’t they helping then? They know who Hydra is, right? Can’t we ask _them?”_

Eddie threw his phone at him. “Go right ahead. It was _your_ idea not to trust SHIELD.”

Scott looked down at the phone. Eddie didn’t look away from the computer. “Well, what do _you_ think about them?” Scott asked. “You said you didn’t trust them with... V, and you take the bugs out of your apartment, _and_ you obviously hate your handler... yet you seemed friendly with some of the people that showed up after the fight - and _you_ called _them_ when I needed help.”

Eddie sighed. 

**You wanna tell him?** Venom asked curiously. 

_He deserves to know what he’s dealing with. Eddie thought back. Even if Hydra are fucking nazis and SHIELD and Hydra are enemies, that still doesn’t make this whole issue black and white._

He could feel Venom moving just under his skin. **I will protect you.**

He looked around the computer lab of the library. No one else was there; there was only one camera and by the looks of it, he doubted it had audio. He purposefully turned his back to the camera as well and spoke, looking straight forward instead of meeting Scott’s eyes. 

“Venom and I... were still new and getting the hang of our bond, and still getting his dietary needs in... _unconventional_ ways, when we caught their attention.”, whispered Eddie. Thinking about it alone made his heart beat faster. Adrenaline was threatening to flood his system. Venom started poking around, trying to ease the reaction like Jemma taught him.

“They didn’t come to our house to nicely arrest us, reading me my Miranda rights and allowing me a lawyer. They ambushed us. Forcibly _separated_ us. Ripped Venom away from me.” Eddie's voice was getting thick. Every time panic and fear threatened to take over, Venom would do something in his head to keep it at bay, but just barely. It was there, but not overwhelming. 

“They kept us there. Wouldn’t tell me anything. They were hurting and starving Venom. My body wasn't exactly reacting _well_ to being separated from him either. We both almost died. Jemma and Skye were the only ones who...” he shook his head. “They saved us. Figured out a way to keep us alive, and between them and Anne -my ex- being my lawyer, they were able to keep Venom and I out of being put in some super max prison for super powered people.” 

He looked at Scott “I don’t trust them with V. I don’t trust that they won’t separate us again. I don’t trust that they won't decide they want us as lab rats instead, not even for a second. I don’t trust them. But…” he heaved a defeated sigh. “They found a way for me to keep Venom alive and healthy without hurting anyone. Jemma and Skye saved our lives. Jemma has even helped with my PTSD. But that _does not_ mean I want them bugging my apartment, or controlling my every move with that _handler,_ who looks at Venom like he's a valuable weapon to be used. Not a person." 

Scott sat back for a moment, taking it all in. Venom materialized a hand and squeezed Eddie's. He could finally feel the distant panic fade away. You did it. He could feel Venom warm up with pride before going back under his skin. 

“I’m sorry,” Scott finally said, before giving him a hesitant smile. “Think I could get Anne’s number? If she was able to get those charges off of you, I want her on my speed dial. I bet you anything, if _she_ had been my lawyer, I would not have gone to jail.” 

That surprised Eddie. “You’ve been in jail?” 

Scott fidgeted uncomfortably. “Not exactly my proudest moment. I kind of used my masters in engineering to play Robin Hood.” 

Eddie smiled, putting a hand on Scott's shoulder. “You’ll have to tell me about it sometime.” He let go and turned back around to the computer. “So the real question is… now that we know who is after your suit, what do we do with that information?”

Scott groaned. “Hydra broke my suit, so there’s no use in going to them for some sort of show down or whatever. I need to get it to Ha-... a friend. He can fix it, and we can hide until things have blown over a bit. It would be easy- if I could just _get_ to him. But with both SHIELD and Hydra following us... I don’t wanna to lead them right to our- uhm… our base, you know?" 

Eddie thought for a moment. “How broken is it?” 

* * *

Chris sat in his apartment, working on his laptop. He just had one more website to finish and he'd be done for the weekend. Just one last... There was a buzz at his door. 

Chris stood up and walked over to the intercom curiously. “Who is it?” 

“Hey Chris, it’s Eddie... and V.” He heard over the intercom. Chris stared at the intercom for a moment before coming back to his senses and buzzing them in. 

After a moment, Chris opened the door to let them in. Eddie looked nervous, rubbing the back of his neck. Scott smiled, “This is a nice place you got here.” He offered. 

“Thanks...” Chris said hesitantly. “What’s going on?” 

“We kind of need a favor.” Eddie said, handing Chris an envelope. 

Chris looked down at the envelope and back up to the two men. “O-kay?” 

Eddie took a deep breath, how was he going to explain this? God, how _was_ he going to explain this? 

**We should have asked Anne or Dan.** Venom persisted. He had been against involving Chris from the beginning. 

_SHIELD knows about Anne and Dan. They’ll be watching them too._ Eddie reminded his other. 

“How much do you want to know?” Eddie asked. 

Chris looked _thoroughly_ confused by now. “Depends, what do you want me to do with this?” 

Scott stepped forward. “We need you to take this to an exact location and give it to a woman there.” 

Chris stared blankly. “And why can’t _you_ guys do it?” 

“We’re being watched.” Eddie told him. 

Chris took a step back. “By who? The police? Is this like- _drug money_ or something? Are you doing something illegal?” 

“No, Chris. No.” Eddie instinctively held Chris’ wrists. “We _are_ in a bit of trouble, yes, but it’s not with the police. It’s with a organization we got on the wrong side of.” 

Realization went through Chris. “This is about one of your stories.” He guessed. “Someone you’re trying to take down knows you are investigating them.” He looked at the envelope and gave it a little shaket “What’s this? A flash drive with your information and sources on it?” 

God, why hadn’t Eddie thought of that? But still.... did he want to confirm that, when it was a lie? He hated lying to Chris. Promised himself he wouldn’t do it anymore. He took a deep breath. 

“Chris... the more you know, the more danger you're in. But I don’t want you to make a decision to help us without knowing what you're getting yourself into.” 

Chris looked back and forth between them. He nodded toward Scott. “V’s involved? Does he know?” 

Eddie almost laughed. “We’ve been working on this together.”

He could see Chris fighting within himself. Eddie slowly let go of him, and backed up to give him room to think. “Where? And how do I recognize the woman?” 

Scott handed him a piece of paper with an address on it. “Brown hair, and she said she would wear a yellow scarf.” As Chris took it, Scott added, “Thank you.” 

Chris gave a nod before looking back to Eddie. “I do expect to be told everything as soon as this hits the papers.”

Eddie smiled. “I’ll happily tell you everything once the danger has passed.” Eddie pulled Chris into a hug. “We’ll leave first. Wait at least fifteen minutes before leaving yourself, okay?” He pulled away to see Chris nod. 

Scott and Eddie headed towards the door where Chris let them out. As they walked down the hall to the stairwell, Eddie heard Venom say **Wait,** and before Eddie could process what was happening, a black wall had already shot out of him - catching a spray of bullets and covering Eddie and Scott. 

Venom completely covered Eddie and pushed Scott back into the apartment with Chris, who was still standing in the door. Four figures walked towards him, handguns trained on their head and chest.

Venom and Eddie laughed, walking toward the four agents without caring about the bullets assaulting them. They grabbed one by the throat and threw her into another attacker, rendering them both unconscious. 

The two remaining started aiming straight for the face, as if that would make any difference. Eddie and Venom ripped the gun out of a man's hands and used the butt of it to hit him in the back of his head. They then grabbed the last man by the foot and slammed him into the ground. 

**Would be better if we could eat them.** Venom complained halfheartedly as they looked down at the four unconscious attackers. 

They turned around and saw Scott and Chris still standing in the hallway. Chris’ eyes wide. _Oh shit._

They put their hands up in a peaceful gesture and slowly approached the two. Venom removed himself partially, revealing Eddie's head. “Chris...” He started, trying to calm both Chris and himself. 

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. He wasn’t supposed to find out this way. 

**Too late now.**

Eddie heard the crack of a gunshot half a second too late. 

And collapsed to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie’s been shot before... but never like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my beta Marijane_Akuma

Eddie woke with a groan. His head was killing him. He lifted up a hand to put pressure on his temples and found his head was covered in bandages. 

Eddie snapped his eyes open and sat up. He was in a hospital room, and there was an IV in his arm. The face and deep voice of his other greeted him, though Eddie wasn’t sure what it said. Relief washed over both of them, overwhelming him for a moment. 

“Hey,” He breathed, then stopped and squinted. That voice. The voice of his partner. His other. The love of his life. It was familiar and felt like home. But he couldn’t remember the name that went with the voice. 

Eddie panicked for a moment. He remembered his favorite chocolate. He remembered how they met. All their firsts. But he couldn’t remember his love's name. His breathing was turning jagged and uneven. 

His love turned his head, yelling something out. Eddie tried to focus on the sounds, but they just made no _sense_ to his ears. 

The door opened and two women entered the room. His… friends. What did he call them? The doctor and the special agent. 

The doctor sat next to him on the bed and put a hand on Eddie's shoulder and spine, but Eddie couldn’t understand. His breathing getting faster. She made a show of taking deep breaths, and Eddie mimicked her until his breathing normalized. 

He looked to the other woman, who was standing by the door. “What happened?” He asked, but his speech was slurred. He was surprised by his own voice. 

He felt a hand take his and looked down to see the black goo of his other, forming a hand out of his forearm and holding his own. Eddie sighed. 

The doctor beside him spoke and Eddie made every effort to make sense out of the noises. “... leaving... shot... scared...” she started to trail off “... hear...?” 

“I... I don’t...” Eddie looked around until he found the face of his love. 

**Eddie? Are you okay?** Eddie sighed, grateful something was finally making sense. 

“No... something's wrong.” Eddie admitted, the words coming only slowly. 

The doctor stood, pulling Eddie's attention back to her. Speaking slowly and deliberately. “... understand... are... hear..?” But still Eddie had no idea what she was saying. 

“I... I can’t...” His face flushed, growing frustrated at not being able to understand them. 

**Eddie can you hear them?** He asked. 

“Yes” Eddie said slowly. “But... not...” 

The agent spoke, quietly. Eddie shook his head. Trying to force the words to make sense. 

**Do you know what they're saying?**

“No” he looked into his love's white eyes, before swallowing uncomfortably. “What... happened?” 

His love, instead of mentally projecting, spoke to the others. The words sounded all jumbled up and garbled. The three of them started speaking to each other. Eddie slammed a fist on his night stand “What. Happened.” he repeated emphatically. 

His other looked back to him. **Eddie, I’m so sorry. We were leaving Chris’, and Hydra came with guns. I thought I got them all, and you wanted to calm down Chris because he saw us... I thought it was safe. You were shot in the head.**

Even speaking telepathically, Eddie's understanding was going in and out like a poor cell phone connection. Eddie repeated each word in his head, trying to make sense of them. “Shot?” He repeated. 

**I wasn’t sure if we were going to get you back. Scott called SHIELD, and Jemma has been working like crazy, but I still had to control most of your body's regular functions for hours before it could do it on its own.**

Eddie shut his eyes. Nothing was making sense. It was like he was missing pieces. “Why can’t...” Eddie stopped “I don’t know...” 

Someone spoke, and Eddie was ready to throw something out of frustration when his symbiote jumped in **Jemma said brain injuries are tough to heal, even for me. They are complicated and unpredictable. No one really understands them yet. But we have been working, trying to make you better...**

Jemma. Right. Jemma. The doctor sitting beside him was Jemma. His love spoke to Jemma, and after she'd answered he looked back to Eddie. **If I repeat what she says to you, can you try to answer a few questions? It will help her know what’s going on.**

Eddie nodded defeatedly. 

There was more speaking, then his love asked **What day is today?**

Eddie smiled, glad it was something easy. He opened his mouth- and stopped. He shook his head “I know this.” 

The agent at the door spoke, and while her voice was trying to be calming, right now it really just made him even more upset. 

“No, I _know_ this, I just can’t think of the...” What was it? He lost it. He had it just a second ago. “Dammit!” He slammed his fist again. 

**Eddie, it’s okay... take your time...**

“No, I know. I know this.” He groaned. 

Venom repeated something out loud again, something Eddie had heard him say a million times in the short time he’s been awake. But even when mentally linked, he couldn’t make sense of it. He just couldn’t connect the word with a meaning, and it was driving him mad. 

“Stop _saying_ that! I don’t know what you’re saying!” 

Shock filled his other, spilling over into Eddie a few seconds later. 

“I’m sorry,” Eddie whispered. 

The doctor spoke, and Eddie sighed while he waited for his love to translate. But there was a long gap of silence before he did. 

**What’s your name?** The question was tentative, afraid of the answer. 

Eddie felt his whole body turn hot. “I know who I am.” Eddie urged. 

**What’s your name?** The question was repeated. 

Eddie sighed and shook his head. 

**What’s _my_ name? **

Eddie looked into his other's eyes. Tears threatening to spill. “I know I love you.” His voice cracked, and he reached out to touch his love's face. “I know how we met. I remember the first time you did _this_ ” he lifted up his hand, still clutching onto his love's for dear life. 

The doctor spoke. The symbiote looked to her, then back at Eddie. **What are we doing, right now?**

“We’re holding...” Eddie stopped. “Holding...” 

**Hands.** His love prompted. 

“Is that right?” He wasn’t sure. 

The other three started speaking quickly. Eddie leaned back and fingered the bandage that was covering most of his head. Finally they stopped and looked at him. 

“What’s wrong with me?” He asked, his voice thick with emotion. 

His partner nuzzled up against his neck **Don’t worry. I’ll fix it.**

Tears were streaming down his face. He tried to keep breathing evenly but failed. And his love repeated the word again out loud, his favorite word it felt like. The one he kept saying over and over again earlier. **Eddie. You are Eddie.**

_Eddie._ It felt wrong and… _weird,_ but he trusted his love. 

Eddie tried to mentally project, embarrassed to ask out loud. **What... do I call you?**

It was an eternity before his other answered, and Eddie almost feared that the communication hadn’t worked. **Venom.**

He was overwhelmed with guilt and grief as he sobbed “I’m so _sorry.”_

* * *

Venom watched as Eddie slept. Watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. 

“It’s some kind of aphasia. Maybe even anomia? I’m not sure, I’m not a neurologist.” He could hear Jemma saying. 

“How do I fix it?” Venom's voice was cool and even, not giving away that he was falling apart inside, not even for a second. 

Eddie. Something was wrong with Eddie. He hadn’t fixed him right, and now he didn’t know Venom’s name. Didn’t even know his _own_ name. And it was all Venom's fault. He had to fix it. 

“Venom, we don't know that this is permanent, it might just be temporary. I mean- he was shot in the _head,_ and the brain is a complex thing. He might just need some time.” Jemma went to touch Venom but he jerked away from her hand. 

“ **He can’t understand anything you're saying. He’s so confused and lost.”** Venom buried himself between Eddie's chin and collarbone. 

“He might have to relearn things. From what I could see, his brain's functioning just fine, I think you healed him correctly. But now he has to relearn everything that was stored in that part of the brain.” 

Skye piped in. “We'll just have to take things as they come, Venom. This is going to be really hard on Eddie, but together we can get through this. Eddie will be alright.” 

Venom could feel Eddie's pulse quicken, his adrenaline getting higher. Venom carefully tried to slow down his heart rate and press his brain to release serotonin instead, but something went wrong… 

Like at New Years Eve, Venom was forced to relive a memory they shared. 

_A bullet running through Eddie's skull. Blood spraying._

_**Eddie!** _

_Venom covered his head back up and shot a tendril out of their back, breaking the neck of the shooter. He uncovered Eddie to focus everything he had in him on stopping the bleeding from the entry and exit wounds. Venom was running their body while he repaired the brain, the organ no longer giving the rest of the body the proper signals to function._

_**Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!** The symbiote pleaded, but his host didn’t respond. _

_Chris wanted to run up to them, but he was held back by Scott before he could reach him. There was yelling, but none of it made sense. Venom was too distracted by keeping Eddie's body in homeostasis, while drowning in worry because Eddie wasn’t responding. Venom used Eddie's mouth to speak, unwilling to separate from his host to form a head of his own **“Call SHIELD. I’m healing him the best I can. Then get out of here!”** _

_Scott reached into Eddie's pocket and grabbed his phone, then he pulled Chris away. Chris was still shouting, but Venom was focusing all his attention on keeping their body going, on repairing the damage. On Reconnecting synapses. On getting the brain to start producing chemicals on its own again._

_**Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!** _

Eddie bolted upright, waking up, jerking Venom out of the memory. 

Jemma jumped, then put a hand on Eddie's shoulder. “Eddie, it’s okay, it was just a dream.” She said in a hushed tone. He looked around wildly, adrenaline still pumping through their veins when he locked eyes with Venom. 

Venom nudged his host with his head, felt their heart rate decrease and his love calm down. 

“What happened?” Eddie asked between deep breaths. 

Jemma and Venom shared a look. **What do you remember?**

“We were fighting... but it was done...” Venom watched as Eddie's face fell, his confusion written all over it. 

**One of them regained consciousness and grabbed a gun. I wasn’t covering your head. You were shot. Do you remember?**

Eddie bit his lip as he concentrated. “You told me this already.” He looked up for confirmation. Venom and Jemma both nodded. Worry clouded his face. 

“Eddie, can you understand me?” Jemma asked tentatively. 

Eddie looked at her with big eyes. “I... I think so.” He looked to Venom. Eddie. His Eddie. He was a lost puppy. Confused and afraid. Venom tried to keep his own worry from spreading over to his host. 

Jemma gave a smile “That’s _great_ Eddie! You’re already improving.” 

Venom formed a hand to hold Eddie’s. He could feel the relief that the physical contact was giving his host. 

“Where’s...?” Eddie stopped and closed his eyes, concentrating. 

**I’ll tell you when we are alone.** Venom told him. **Jemma will be leaving soon.**

“Jemma?” Eddie repeated slowly. 

Jemma nodded. “Jemma Simons. ” she reminded him gently. 

Venom could feel Eddie's heart beating faster. “Why can’t I remember?” 

“You were shot in the _head,_ Eddie.” Jemma said with a light tone. “If forgetting a few names and words is all that happens, I'd say you got off pretty lucky.” 

**We’ll help you remember, or relearn anything you need to.**

Eddie's heart slowed, though it was still faster than normal. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

**You have nothing to be sorry for.** Venom assured him. It was _Venom_ who had failed to protect him. That was his job, and he failed, and now Eddie was hurt and confused. 

Jemma excused herself, leaving the two of them alone. Eddie looked at his and Venom's hands, tears welling up in his eyes. 

Venom's (metaphorical) heart broke. **What’s wrong? What can I do?**

“I don’t know... I can’t remember the words... I don’t know what anything is called.” He looked at his other. “I don’t know anything.” 

**Know this, because it’s all you ever have to know: know that I love you. Know that you’re mine. Know that we will get through this.**

Eddies voice was low and defeated “I’m broken.” 

**We’ll fix this. _I’ll_ fix this. ** Venom assured him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Scott try to continue to evade Hydra and SHIELD without Eddie and Venoms help while Eddie continues to struggle with his wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Marijane_Akuma for not only Beta-ing but also giving me ideas that’s going to make this fic a lot longer lol. I was planning on the next chapter being the last one but there’s a lot more in store now!

Chris was almost hyperventilating behind a dumpster. Not ideal, but neither was their situation. 

To be completely honest Scott felt like he was about to throw up as well, but least _one_ of them would have to stay calm. 

Chris looked up at Scott. 

“We can’t just _leave_ him there.” He said between gasps. Then, he got angry. He suddenly stood up and pushed Scott. “He’s supposed to be your boyfriend, how could you just _leave_ him there?!” 

Scott steadied himself and tried to shush the other man. “Keep _quiet,_ will you? There are probably more Hydra agents on their way.” 

“Yet you just left him there!” Chris pushed him again. 

“Venom said he had it under control, okay? He said he was healing him.” Scott shook his head, as if the motion could get rid of the image. It was the weirdest thing to see Eddie laying on the floor, a bullet hole through his head, and have Venom’s voice come out of his mouth. “He said to call SHIELD and leave.” 

“He was just shot in the _head!_ Why were you even listening to _anything_ he was saying?! We should have called an ambulance! We shouldn’t have _left_ him there!” Chris voice was a harsh whisper, but it was starting to get louder. 

Scott started pacing up and down the alley, Chris watching with folded arms. “Yes, Eddie was shot in the head, but Venom was _fine._ He was fixing it. An ambulance would have only meant more people finding out about them. And we needed to get away from him. They aren’t after Eddie, they are after _me._ If I’d stayed, it would have just put Eddie in more danger.” Scott explained, albeit poorly. 

This was impossible. 

This was _not_ the plan. 

This was _so fucking far away_ from the plan. 

Now he had to avoid both Hydra _and_ SHIELD, and get to Hank without his suit and without Eddie. 

“What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?” 

Scott _really_ didn’t have the time to get into this right now. And even if he _did,_ how was he supposed to explain everything that was going on to a stranger? He didn’t even have the whole story about Eddie. And he _definitely_ didn’t know how much Eddie would want Chris to know either. 

“Look, Eddie will explain everything as soon as he’s better, okay?” 

Because he was _going_ to get better. He had to. 

Venom said he was healing him, and honestly it should surprise Scott that that’s even possible, but after all the things that he’d seen already... 

“We need to get going.” 

“Going _where?”_ Chris asked. 

Good question. Scott stopped pacing and massaged his temples. 

Eddie was out of commission. They weren’t going to be getting any help from him. Scott’s suit was broken. So whatever they did, it’d have to be done without the suit. SHIELD and Hydra were both going to be looking for them, so he couldn’t just go straight to Hank either. He looked to Chris, glaring at him, betrayal all over his face. 

“Did any of them see you?” 

“What?” 

“The Hydra agents. You were still in the apartment when they attacked, right? And we didn’t leave the apartment until they were unconscious. The one that shot Eddie and _might_ have seen you is dead now anyway, which means-” Scott nodded to himself. “We’re gonna stick with the original plan.” 

“Which is what exactly?” Chris asked dubiously. “I thought you guys were working on an article together to bring down some crooked big business! But seeing as Eddie turned into some- demon, or- or- or creature- or just-” he gestured angrily, searching for words “into that thing in the hallway of my apartment building, and you didn’t seem even the slightest bit surprised, I’m starting to think this is more than that.” Chris let out a big angry huff and leaned down, sitting on the back of his heels, barely off the ground, head in his hands. 

Scott sighed and pulled the envelope out of Chris’ hand. “You take this envelope to Hope. Brunette woman, yellow scarf. I'll go and cause a distraction. Her father will fix the suit and send reinforcements.” 

“What _suit?”_ Chris asked exasperated. 

“Chris, can you just trust me?” Scott begged, holding the envelope back out. 

Chris looked at Scott, his face going through a hundred emotions at once. Anger. Fear. Grief. Disappointment. 

“You just… _left_ him.” 

“Chris, if you can't do this then-... then it'll have all been for nothing.” Scott pressed. 

Chris ripped the envelope out of Scott’s hand. “I hope he dumps your ass, V.” He spat, and walked away. 

Scott sighed. “I’m not... his boyfriend” He whispered to himself before leaving in the opposite direction. 

* * *

Eddie was slipping in and out of consciousness. Unable to stay awake longer than twenty minutes. 

**It’s fine, Eddie. You need to rest.** Venom assured. 

_Venom._ He had to repeat the name to himself over and over again. Venom. Venom. _Venom._ He was so afraid he’d wake up and not remember it again. 

He woke up and two people were sitting on his bed, one on each side. His ex, that he almost spent the rest of his life with - and her new boyfriend, the perfect doctor. 

The woman was first to notice that Eddie was waking up. 

_“Eddie,”_ she sighed in relief. The word still sounded wrong. Was that _really_ his name? “Jemma called us. We’re your-... we came as soon as we heard. God, I’m so glad you’re _alright.”_

Eddie closed his eyes, trying to focus. Trying to remember. 

**It’s Anne and Dan.** Venom reminded. 

Eddie nodded and opened his eyes. “Anne.” He repeated slowly. 

“What were you _doing?_ How the hell did you get shot?” Anne asked. 

Eddie bit his lip. He felt like he had to think through every word, his speech halted and slow. 

“I was… helping someone... he needed... my help... we went to… to...” he groaned in frustration. 

_Who?_ Eddie snapped, despite himself. 

**Scott. We were helping Scott. And went to Chris’ apartment.** Venom's voice was small. 

_“Chris”_ he spat out the word before he could forget it. “We went to... Chris... but we were attacked... by...” 

**Hydra.**

Eddie groaned, grabbed the first thing he was able to reach and threw it in frustration - a plastic cup, from the tray. “I _can’t_... I don’t know...” 

Anne wrapped him in a hug. “It’s alright, Eddie. I’m really sorry, I wasn't- I didn’t mean to upset you, I promise.” 

Her boyfriend... God damn it, Venom _just_ told him his name... stood up. “Would you rather we go? We can let you rest, if you want.” 

Anne let go of Eddie, looking at him expectantly for an answer. Hot embarrassment filled him. 

“I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to throw the...” Shit, what was that thing called? Eddie stared at it. “You drink from it...” 

“The cup?” Anne offered. 

Eddie closed his eyes again. Defeated by the word cup. 

_Cup._

“Cup. Yeah. That.” 

**Eddie… maybe you should rest.** Venom was hesitant. 

Eddie laid back down on his side. “I’m sorry.” He repeated again. “I’m _sorry.”_

* * *

Chris was walking down the street, looking for the shop he was supposed to be looking for, and the brunette with the yellow scarf who was supposed to be there. 

He just needed to deliver this, and then he could go and find Eddie. 

_Eddie._

God- when those shots rang out after the two men left, Chris’ heart had just- stopped. He had just been about to go out into the hallway to try and help however he could, when something had slammed into his chest all of a sudden and knocked him off his feet. By the time they'd both gotten back up on their feet and out into the hallway, all the attackers were already down. A large, ten foot tall figure seemingly covered in black rubber had turned around to them. Completely white eyes and a mouth filled with more teeth than a shark's maw, looking right at him. Until the head suddenly disappeared, revealing Eddie's face. Eddie. 

Guess Chris knew his secret now. 

The picture of Eddie's face, filled with worry and concern, but coming out of that monstrous body… That was forever burned into Chris’ mind. 

But then another shot rang out, a giant exit wound appearing on Eddie's forehead. 

A black tentacle flew back and snapped the assailant's neck. A fucking tenctacle. And Eddie fell to the ground, changing back into the man Chris knew. 

He looked so fragile and… _broken._ Chris screamed and tried to get to him, to hold him one last time- but that _traitor,_ that stranger that dared to call himself Eddie's boyfriend, had held him back, emotionless. 

Then somehow, Eddie talked. From underneath a terrifying amount of blood, his lips moved and a voice that wasn’t his came out. **“Call SHIELD. I’m healing him the best I can. Then get out of here!”**

Chris _knew_ that voice, and it didn’t belong to Eddie. He was frozen in place as the man holding him back let go, retrieved something from Eddie's pocket, and then dragged Chris along with him as he just fucking _left him there._

Chris would be haunted by this day, that _moment,_ for the rest of his life. Eddie's head coming out of a monstrous body. His head exploding as he was shot. Only to start speaking in a voice, familiar but not his, when all common sense was saying he should be dead. 

But still... all he wanted was to see Eddie again. To see him, alive and well like Chris was promised he would be. To finally learn the truth, and hear it from Eddie's own lips. 

But… would he really ever have that opportunity? 

Something grabbed Chris by his shirt collar, pulling him out of the street and into a building. He fell flat on his back and looked up to see a brunette woman wearing a yellow scarf. 

“Do you have it?” She asked urgently. 

Chris held out the envelope in his hand. 

She snatched it away and tore it open, then smiled and sighed. 

“Thanks.” She said, then disappeared. Literally, fucking _disappeared._ Into thin air. Like she was never even _there._

Chris contemplated just checking himself into a psych ward at this point. But instead he pulled out his phone and called the only other person who might know where Eddie was. 

* * *

Scott was walking the streets of San Francisco. 

Alright. 

A distristraction. 

He could do this. He just had to be careful. It needed to be the perfect distraction. If it was too big, they’d know he was trying to distract them and ignore it. If it was too small they might not even see it. 

It needed to be just right. 

So what would get their attention? What would make them find him? Maybe he could get himself on the news somehow? The only way he knew how to do that was crime… even if Eddie’s ex/lawyer was the best in the world, Scott didn’t really want to chance it. 

It was really hard to find anything on SHIELD and Hydra though, so maybe if he posted something on the internet? They would find it and… would they even try to confront him about it or just delete it? 

Scott sighed. This was harder than he thought. Maybe if he… 

In one swift motion, Scott was hit over the head and dragged into an alley before he could even hit the ground. His assailant dragged him a little further in and started patting him down. Finding nothing, the attacker pushed Scott away and stood back up. 

“It’s Kellar. I found Mr. Lang.” She said into her ear piece. “He doesn’t have it.” 

“Then who the hell _does?”_ She heard on the other end. 

She sighed and looked at her cellphone. “I think I have an idea.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra finds Eddie and Venom while they are weak from Eddies gunshot wound. Agent Kellar takes them to a safe house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta Marijane_Akuma

Eddie woke up, and for the first time there was no one else in the room with him. It was just him and Venom. 

Venom. 

Venom. Venom. _Venom._ He had to remember that name. Even if he forgot every other. Even if he forgot his own. He had to remember Venom. 

“Venom?” Eddie hesitated. 

**Yes, Eddie?**

He didn’t have the words to ask his question, but the need to know was burning him up inside. Eddie focused his mind with everything he had on picturing his curly haired ex lover, and the man he was supposed to protect. “...Okay?” 

Venom wrapped a tendril over Eddie's shoulders and rested a head on his chest. 

**That’s Chris and Scott.** Venom reminded him. **They weren’t hurt when you were attacked. I told them to call SHIELD and run after you went down.**

Eddie considered that. Chris and Scott. They were... protecting _Scott_ , so they went to _Chris_ , hoping to get Chris to... hide something? No, that’s not right. Transport something. Take it to someone else. Is that why Venom told them to run? So that Chris could still take whatever it was to whoever was supposed to get it? Or did he not want Chris and Scott around when SHIELD came? 

“Why... run?”

**The people who shot you. They’re after Scott. Scott or that stupid suit he was having Chris deliver.** Venom looked Eddie in the eyes. **I was completely focused on keeping you alive. I couldn’t lose you, Eddie. If Hydra came for Scott before SHIELD got there, we’d all be dead. Scott can’t use his stupid suit. Chris is just a civilian. If I took my attention off of healing you for even a second I… I could’ve lost you forever. I wanted them** **_gone_ ** **.**

Eddie didn’t respond right away. Part of it was that he was trying to use context-clues to find out what half of the words Venom had said even meant. Like suit, shield, and Hydra. The other part was trying to wrap his head around how close he actually came to dying. 

Eddie slowly stood up, getting off the bed. 

**What are you doing?** Venom demanded. 

Eddie waved vaguely, “Gotta use the...” he sighed “gotta fucking piss.” 

Eddie was pleased to find that, even though his head was slow, he was at least able to walk without any problems. Maybe this forgetting words business really _was_ the only side effect. Which, _yeah_ , he had to admit really _was_ lucky for getting shot in the fucking head like an idiot. But still... words were his livelihood. How would he get by if he couldn’t write or report? It was the only thing he’d ever done. He took a deep breath to steady himself, but just as he got to the door for the little adjacent bathroom, the one to the main room was flung open. 

Before he could even react, pain was already tearing through every atom of Eddie’s and Venom’s body. Eddie fell to his knees, Venom flailing both in- and outside him. Eddie had to use every ounce of willpower to try and grab Venom, holding his other close to his chest. 

Venom was reduced to clinging to Eddie with everything he had, and writhing in unfathomable pain, his very atoms unable to stay in Eddie’s body for long. It was only through sheer force of will that Venom was able to re-enter Eddie despite the blinding pain just as quickly as he was continuously thrown out. 

Gunshots rang out and the pain evaporated. Eddie crumpled to the floor in relief. He felt someone grabbing his arm and pulling it over their shoulders, helping him up and practically carrying him. He was too weak to be of much help. He looked over to see who his savior was, surprised to find the stern face of his handler, Agent Kellar. 

“Finally warming up to me, eh?” Eddie joked weakly. 

Agent Kellar did not look amused. She said something, but Eddie didn’t really understand her. And didn’t stay conscious long enough to find out either. 

———————

Eddie woke up in a warm bed, wrapped in the covers. He opened his eyes, but again his head was killing him. That’s what he got for getting shot. The pain was so distracting, it took him a moment to notice that something was wrong, and another to realize what.

They weren’t in the hospital anymore. 

It took him a moment to find the word, but with a truckload of relief he finally found it again. 

“Venom?” 

**I’m here Eddie.** Venom assured him. 

“Where...?” He started looking around. They were in a bedroom. The walls were made of large logs. This was some kind of log home or cabin. Hard to find one of _those_ in the middle of San Francisco, that's for sure. 

Eddie started to stand and almost fell, his legs unable to support his weight. But Venom promised **I got you,** and was able to catch them when Eddie couldn’t. 

“I want... to go to the...” he started, then stopped with a groan. Eddie closed his eyes and pictured the window in front of him. Sending the image through their mental link. 

**Window** . Venom reminded him, helped them over towards it, and at once Eddie opened the curtains. They were in some kind of forest. _Fantastic_. 

The door behind them opened and Eddie turned around to see a young woman with her blond hair in a low ponytail, the end resting over her shoulder and curling around her neck. Eddie's eyes must have adjusted by now, because his headache was starting to abate.

“Eddie Brock?” The girl asked timidly. 

Eddie nodded. _Should I...?_ He started to ask Venom.

**We don’t know her.** Venom told him. 

“I’m Agent Chloe Anderson.” She offered. “We’re at a SHIELD safe house...” 

**A safe house?** Venom repeated. Then formed a head over Eddies shoulder, making Chloe jump. 

**“** **Why are we here** **?”**

Chloe looked away anxiously. “Um... you were attacked at the hospital... we wanted to keep you safe and out of Hydra's hands.” 

Eddie, finding the strength in his legs had returned, walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

_Behave_ , he told his other, _she looks terrified._

“It’s okay.” She looked up at Eddie, but quickly averted her gaze again when she locked eyes with Venom. “He won’t... bite.” He tried to joke, but his words faltering made it fall flat. 

**Liar**. 

“I won’t... let him.” 

“I’m sorry.” The words quietly stumbled out of Chloe’s mouth. 

“You’re new to... to...” Eddie struggled to express his question. 

**“** **You haven’t been an agent long, have you** **?”** Venom asked. **“** **You’re new to SHIELD**. **”**

Eddie tried to hide the hot embarrassment that he couldn’t ask one stupid question without Venom stepping in to help him. He might have been able to hide it from Chloe, but not from his other. 

**Sorry**. 

Chloe gave a breathy chuckle. “That obvious huh?” 

Eddie still had questions, but couldn’t find the words to match them. He hated not being able to ask them. It made him want to groan and yell and throw things, but the poor girl looked terrified already. 

**“** **How did you get** **_us_ ** **as your first assignment?** **”** Venom asked, articulating one of the questions that were bugging Eddie for him. Somehow it didn’t make Eddie feel better. His head was starting to hurt again. 

“Agent Kellar, your handler, is my supervising officer.” She looked to the door. “She’s doing a quick patrol of the perimeter right now, but she’ll be back soon. I’m sure you’d rather talk to her.” 

Eddie didn’t understand. _Wait, what?_ He asked silently. 

Venom showed an unflattering mental image of their handler. **Agent Kellar is her boss. She’s outside right now.**

“How long...?” Eddie started. 

“She’ll be back in five minutes tops.” Chloe assured. 

**“** **No, how long do we have to be here?** **”** Venom corrected. 

Chloe looked surprised and embarrassed. Not that Venom cared. 

_Hey, she’s just trying to help._ Eddie scolded. 

**I don’t trust her, Eddie.**

Eddie didn’t have time to respond before she answered Venom, “Until we stop the Hydra agents that are after you two.”

**“** **They’re after Scott and his suit. Not us.** **”** Venom pushed back. 

_V... I think I need to lay down._ Eddies head was starting to swim with pain. He was probably trying too much too fast. Standing too long, learning too much at once, it was all starting to overwhelm him. 

Chloe looked like disagreeing with Venom was the last thing in the world she would want to do. 

“They wanted Scott’s suit because they thought it was the most advanced weapon they could find... until they saw you two in action. Now they want you.” 

**“** ** _I_ ** **can protect Eddie**.” Venom almost growled. 

Eddie's legs crumpled under him, causing him to fall to his knees. Chloe grabbed him just in time, stopping him from falling to the ground completely . 

“Eddie! Are you okay?” 

Venom snapped his teeth at her until she let go and backed up. 

“Venom!” Eddie yelled. “What the _fuck_?” 

Venom looked into Eddie's eyes. **Let’s go, Eddie. I don’t like it here.**

Eddie shook his head. “I need... I need to...” 

**Eddie, lets go.**

“I can’t!” Eddie slammed a hand on the floor. “I’m... I’m _broken_... I need... I need their... their... goddammit!” 

**We don’t need their help, Eddie.**

Eddie scoffed, “I do.” 

Venom was quiet for a moment, retreating back under Eddie's skin. **I can fix this.**

_I just want to fucking lay down, Venom_. Eddie begged. 

**Okay**. 

Eddie waved to Chloe and she cautiously came back over and helped Eddie to the bed. Eddie fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow. 

————————

Eddie woke again, his head still pounding. God, what he wouldn’t do for an aspirin. 

**Eddie** **?** Venom's voice inside his head was hesitant. 

“Morning, love.” He whispered to himself. The sound of his own voice hurt his ears. 

**I’m sorry, Eddie.**

That surprised him. “Sorry?” 

**I should have protected you better. I should have healed you better. You shouldn’t be going through this**. Eddie could feel the remorse, the regret, the guilt of his other washing over him. 

“God, V... I don’t... I don’t blame you.” 

**I do** . Venom insisted. **But I also won't let it happen again.**

Eddie slowly got out of bed. This room had two doors. That girl— the new agent— had come from the one door, so Eddie tried the other. The bathroom. Hallelujah.

Eddie moved to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t know what he had expected. Some still bleeding bandages? A scar? Something? But there was no sign that a bullet had torn through his head as he was looking at himself now. 

Not to say he looked well - or even _healthy_. His skin was still pale, with a sheen of sweat on his face. His eyes were bloodshot with deep dark circles under them, like he hadn’t been sleeping ninety percent of the time ever since it happened. 

He bent over and splashed his face with water, before going out to explore the rest of the safe house. He left his room and found himself in an open living room with a fireplace and a sectional couch. To the left, on a low platform, his handler and the new agent were in the kitchen. 

**Agent Kellar.** Venom reminded him. 

Agent Kellar turned to face them. “Mr. Brock.” She greeted coolly. 

Eddie opened his mouth, ready to correct her even if it meant stumbling over his words for twenty minutes, but the other agent interjected. 

“Actually, he prefers Eddie.” Then she looked away, blushing “It’s in his file.” 

Eddie fought back a laugh at the anger in Agent Kellar’s face, but he couldn’t help but smile. The younger agent looked back at him too. “We made breakfast. Are you hungry?” 

Eddie opened his mouth but it was Venom's voice that answered “ **Starving**.” Eddie jumped at that. 

She laughed, seeming more comfortable. Whether it was the doing of Kellar's presence as a buffer or the distance between them, but either way she seemed more at ease. 

“Venom, would you like to join us, or are you going to continue to hide like a child?” Agent Kellar asked expectantly. 

Venom slid out from under Eddie's shirt and stuck out his tongue, morphing it to look like a snake's. 

“Your file said you eat a lot, so I hope we made enough.” Chloe interjected, obviously trying to ease the tension. 

Agent Kellar huffed and the two took the food to a table. Eddie slowly made his way over and sat down. As soon as the food was all in front of them, Eddie ate as much and as quickly as he physically could, with Venom humming happily in his chest. He wasn’t even complaining that it was dead. 

Agent Kellar put a glass in front of them. “Your phenethylamine.” 

Eddie couldn’t help but smell it before deciding it smelled like what he had at home and chugging it. 

“You and Venom are probably going to need more of the phenethylamine than usual because of all the effort Venom is putting into healing you, Eddie.” The younger Agent told him. “Jemma also sent a hefty list of things she wants us to do with you and send the results to her. She’s very disappointed she can’t be here to help but understands it’s for everyone’s safety.”

“Thank you,” He said, then to Venom _What’s her..._

“Something wrong, Mr. Brock?” Agent Kellar interrupted. 

Venom hissed and Eddie went hot. He wanted to ask Venom mentally specifically because he didn’t want them to know. But somehow Agent Kellar always knew when he communicated silently with his symbiote. 

“I... I can’t... I can’t remember... I can’t...” Eddie stumbled. 

“Spit it out Mr. Brock. I’ve seen your cute little show. I know your tongue is quicker than this.”

“Valarie!” The trainee's voice dropped “He was just shot in the head.” 

“Yes, no thanks to his alien parasite that’s supposedly so helpful.” 

Eddie slammed a fist on the table. “Don’t. Don’t you _dare_.” 

“Don’t I dare _what_ , Mr. Brock?” Agent Kellar lifted an eyebrow. 

The anger in his head clouded Eddie's mind, only making it harder to find words, which in turn only made him angrier. Venom retracted his head and covered Eddie from the shoulders down. Both the agents' hands went to their hips. He stood up and left the table without a word and slammed the door to his bedroom behind him, then re-absorbed into Eddie. 

**Eddie, calm down.**

His head was pounding. He paced back and forth. The door opened and he turned to yell at Agent Kellar, whether his words would make any sense or not. However, it wasn’t Agent Kellar's face that looked back at him. 

“I’m so sorry Eddie.”

Eddie laughed dryly, “It’s not you... it’s... it’s...” he pointed to the door. “ _Her_.” Her arrogance, her entitlement, her believing she was so much better than him. But he couldn’t name any of that. He didn’t have the words. He turned his back on her, hiding his face. 

**I’m here, Eddie.** Venom promised. **It’ll get better.**

_I know_. He replied, even though he didn’t know if it was true. 

“I’m sorry.” She repeated again. 

Eddie heard her open the door and sighed and turned around. “Name.” He choked out. “I can’t... I... I can’t remember... your name.” 

She looked back at him, but her smile was small and sad. 

“Chloe.” Then she left, shutting the door behind her. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie’s friends react to him going missing hours after being shot in the head.

“What do you _mean_ he’s missing?!” Anne’s voice was practically a screech, while Dan held her partly so she wouldn't fall to the floor in grief, but mostly to hold her back from ripping Agent Coulson's head off with her bare hands. 

“I heard gunshots. In his _room!_ And you don’t know where the hell he is?!” 

“Miss Weying, I’m going to need you to calm down.” Agent Coulson looked exhausted. 

Chris stood there, completely numb. Frozen. He should have known. He should have known better. Why did he dare letting even just that tiny sliver of hope worm it’s way in? 

He saw a bullet exit Eddie's fucking face. He should have known that would be the last time he saw him. 

Chris walked past them all. They were all too distracted by each other to take notice of him. The agents distracted by the grieving loved ones, the loved ones distracted by the emotionless cool distance of the agents. He was invisible, making his way to the room where Eddie once was— But was not anymore. 

There was a hospital bed, an overturned IV stand, and blood on the floor. Was that Eddie's blood? How could he have anymore left to bleed here, after all the blood he'd already lost in the hallway of Chris’ apartment building? 

A hand touched Chris’ shoulder. He looked back and saw a stranger in a doctor’s coat. 

“I’m terribly sorry, but you’re not supposed to be here.” Her English accent distracted him for half a second. 

“They weren’t supposed to be after him.” Chris whispered. 

It wasn’t the response she was expecting, that much was obvious. 

“Excuse me?” 

“He said they weren’t after Eddie.” His voice caught. “They were after _him_. And whatever it was that I took away, so that Eddie would be safe.” 

“Him _who_?” 

Chris sneered. “His new fucking boyfriend. That Eddie thought was worth taking a _bullet_ for.” 

The woman shook her head, “Eddie has a boyfriend? Who?” 

“I don’t _know_ ? He never told me his real name, just fucking ‘V’, like it’s _clever_ or something to have a fucking _letter_ instead of a name like a normal human being.” Chris sighed. He didn’t even have the energy to be angry anymore. Or even sad. He was just... empty. 

That was, until the woman laughed. Like anything about this was fucking funny. Chris glared at her. “ _What_?”, he snapped. 

“I- I'm sorry,” she said, trying to choke down the laughter. “I know this is wildly inappropriate, I just- I didn’t realize that Eddie and Venom had pursued a... romantic relationship. Though I guess I _should_ have... after all the stuff they said when Eddie first woke up...”

“Venom?” Chris asked dubiously. _God_ , how was that name worse than _V_? Still... it tickled something in the back of his mind. 

_Venom said he had it under control, Okay? He said he was healing him..._

_Yes, Eddie was shot in the head, but Venom was fine. He was fixing it._

“Eddie's dating a guy that speaks in third person?” No, that doesn’t make sense. That idiot left Eddie there. He wasn’t even _pretending_ to care for him. 

“More like the first person plural.” She shrugged. “Though, I’m not sure if he counts as a guy either? I mean, he prefers male pronouns, but from what I can tell his species are agender. Which makes me wonder why he chose that pronoun over any other? Especially they/them, since he sees Eddie and him as one...” 

Chris grabbed her arm and she stopped talking. “I’m sorry, _what?_ ” 

“I… have a feeling I said too much.” She blushed. 

“No actually, I’m pretty sure no one involved in this place has said _nearly_ enough.” Chris pressed. “His _species?_ ” 

“Do you not know what Venom is?” 

“Why is that a _what_ and not a _who_?” 

She swallowed. “I... I thought you were- were _there_ when Eddie got shot…?” 

“Yeah, until his good for nothing boyfriend dragged me out. Just- _left_ him there to die.” 

Understanding crossed her face. “Oh- oh god no, that wasn’t Venom. That was _Scott_.” 

“Who the _fuck_ is Scott?” Chris let go of her arm and covered his face with his hands. What the fuck was going on here?

“Eddie just met Scott less than twenty-four hours ago.” The woman spoke slowly. “He saved Scott’s life, and then took him under his protective custody.” 

“Then who is his boyfriend? V? Venom? Whatever.” Chris looked back at her. 

She took a big, steadying breath, and put a hand on each of Chris’ shoulders. 

“The black monster that seems to consume Eddie when they fight? _That’s_ Venom... his alien symbiote. And, I guess, his boyfriend.” 

—————————

Skye sat across from Grant Ward, holding onto her whiskey glass for dear life. 

“We’ll- we'll find him right? I mean it’s not like he’s dead right? There wasn’t a body, so they- I mean, they must've taken him then. That means they need him alive, and we can still save him. Right?” She looked up at Ward. 

“You’re in denial.” Ward said slowly. 

“It’s not denial if it’s right, though.” Skye pressed. “I mean they just couldn’t find him. He’s missing, he’s not dead, we don't know that.” 

“Skye... even if they did take him alive... that just makes it worse for them, not better.”

“So we’re- what? Not even gonna look for him? We’re not even going to try?” 

“Of course we are looking for him, Skye. But... they don’t _want_ Eddie. They want _Venom_ . And we learned the hard way what happens when they are separated... Hydra doesn’t know they need each other. If they succeed in separating them, and kill Eddie before realizing it will kill them _both_...”

Ward took Skye’s hand. “We just… need to be realistic about what we might find when we find them.”

Skye ripped her hands from his and walked away. 

————————

Scott woke up in an alley. He frantically looked around for his attacker, but he was alone. Looks like his distraction worked then. 

Well, kind of, anyway. 

They found him and he didn’t even have to do anything. 

He looked more closely and saw a line of ants walking away from him, not very typical for ants in an alley. Usually. 

Scott stood and followed the ants to a van. The door opened and Hope waved him in. He entered the van, still rubbing his sore head. 

“Did he get the suit to you?” Scott asked, his words rushed. Hope nodded and Scott collapsed into his seat in relief as Hope started driving off. “Thank God.” 

“Do you have any idea how close they came to getting it? You can’t be so irresponsible, Scott.” Hope scolded. “And you broke the suit! Do you have _any_ idea how much time will have to go into fixing it?”

“We got it back. Safe and sound. Can I use your phone?” He asked, changing the subject. 

“For what?” She looked at him dubiously for a second before looking back at the road. 

“I want to make sure the guys who helped me are alright.” 

“Scott.” 

“They are the only reason I got the suit to you, I couldn’t have done it without them.” Scott was getting defensive. 

“ _Scott_.” 

“Hope, I owe them, the least I can do is give them a call.” 

“ _Scott!_ ”

“ _What?_ ” 

“We’ve been listening in on SHIELD's communications... Eddie was shot in the head...” Hope spoke slowly, hesitating. 

“Yeah, I know, I was there. But Venom said he was healing him. He’s fine, right?” Scott felt his stomach drop as he spoke. 

“He’s alive, but he was weak. Hydra took the opportunity and abducted him.” 

Scott looked out the window while that processed. Hydra had Eddie and Venom? Why? What did they want? They didn’t have the suit, and wouldn’t know where the suit was either - kidnapping them wouldn't achieve anything.

Unless they were held for ransom. 

Unless the suit wasn’t why they were kidnapped at all. 

“Okay, well, when your dad fixes the suit you and I can go look for them.” Scott reasoned. 

Hope laughed, “And risk them getting the suit? Both of the suits? No, Scott. SHIELD is working on getting Eddie and Venom back, we need to just let them take care of it.” 

“They only got kidnapped because they helped me.” Scott pressed. “We can’t _abandon_ them.” 

“We’re not abandoning them, we are leaving it to the professionals. SHIELD has _got_ this.” Hope parked the van, and really looked at Scott. “I _know_ you want to help Scott, but we'd be doing more harm than good.” 

But all Scott could hear was Chris accusing him outside the apartment building. _We can’t just_ **_leave_ ** _him there!_

“Scott?” Hope interrupted his thoughts. “SHIELD will get him out, it’s going to be okay.”

“Yeah, Hope, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m super excited to see how you guys respond to this chapter! 
> 
> As always thanks to my Beta Marijane_Akuma!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe works with Eddie on his speech therapy. After a nightmare Venom tells Eddie how much guilt he’s harboring about their current situation. And Eddie finally gets to talk to Chris.

Chloe sat on the edge of Eddie’s bed. Sprawled all over the bed were a checklist, note cards, and pens of various colors. 

“Alright. I don’t want Jemma yelling at me, so we’re gonna start on her list.” She gave Eddie a big smile. 

Eddie nodded slowly, eyeing everything around them with distrust. 

Venom chuckled in Eddie's chest. 

**Remind you of something?** Venom pulled up a memory of Eddie studying with a girl in high school. Luckily, his head was actually feeling better, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t stay like that for long. 

“Now, we’re going to need you to follow these two rules to make sure your recovery actually makes progress.” Chloe started “First of all, if there’s ever a word you don’t understand, you have to tell me. No matter how embarrassed you feel about it, you have to be truthful so that we can help you.”

Eddie stared at her blankly. Venom chuckled again and repeated what she said to him. “Yeah… like… most of that.” 

“Oh.” Chloe backtracked. “Sorry, I’ll go slower. Okay?” 

“'Kay.” Eddie smiled meekly. God this was so embarrassing. He felt so dumb. So stupid. So…

_ God damn, no good waste of space.  _

Eddie jerked at his father's voice, suddenly piercing his mind. 

“So Jemma gave me this list.” 

“List?” 

Chloe held up the sheet of paper full of bullet points and handed it to him. While Eddie looked at it, she grabbed an index card and wrote the word “list” on it. 

“And… Jemma?” Eddie asked. “Sounds familiar…” Chloe opened her mouth to speak but seemed at a loss. Venom showed Eddie a mental picture of Jemma. He nodded “Nevermind... Venom’s got it.”

Chloe sighed in relief and made an index card with another color that said “Jemma”

“What… what are you doing?” Eddie asked. 

“Making study cards. The words you don’t know will be made into study cards, that way we can work on them until you  _ do _ know them.” 

Eddie held up one of the “study cards” then looked at Chloe dubiously. 

“Study card?” He repeated. She nodded. He shrugged. “Okay.” 

“Venom seemed to explain the first rule, you’re catching on fast.” Chloe looked back down to her list. “The second rule is more for Venom…” she looked down at her hands. “I really appreciate you helping Eddie understand, I do, but when we're working on the study cards, try… not to help?” she quickly amended “At least not until Eddie has let me know what he doesn't remember. Once we know that, please help all you want… we just need to know where Eddie's at, and I can’t tell when you two are talking like Agent Kellar can, so we just don’t want you giving him the answers and then have us thinking that he’s better off than he is and—“ 

**Please make her stop.**

Eddie laughed and held up a hand.  _ Did you get all that? Because I didn’t. _

Venom became warmer in his chest. 

**Tell her I understand and accept.**

“He understands and accepts.” Eddie said slowly. 

Chloe smiled. “Good. Good. Then let’s start!” She seemed excited. Probably because this was her first assignment. Everything was still new and fun and exciting. Even helping some brain-damaged trash monster relearn his first language. She looked at the list and cleared her throat. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Eddie.” He smiled. He knew this one. It still sounded felt strange on his lips, but he was getting used to it. 

“And your full name?” 

His smile fell. He could feel Venom wanted to tell him and lifted up a finger to signal him to wait. 

“I don’t know.” He admitted. He let his hand fall back into his lap. 

“Edward Charles Allen Brock.” Chloe said as she wrote it down on yet another study card. “Do you remember my name?” 

“Chloe.”

She nodded “Agent Chloe Anderson. Though that won’t be on the test.” She looked back at the list, “You've already said Venom's name unprompted.” She made a check mark. “What are we sitting on?” She asked. 

Eddie closed his eyes, though he knew it was useless. He didn’t know it. He shook his head. “I don’t know.” 

“It’s a bed.” She made another card. Eddie had a feeling he was going to hate those fucking things. “What is a bed’s function?”

“Sleep.” Eddie replied. 

**Among other things.** Venom interjected. Eddie smiled at his love.    
  


And on it went. Chloe asked him to name and describe almost everything in the room. The function, the color, the texture. An eternity later she finally looked up at Eddie and put the cap on her pen. 

“Well, good news is it seems like it’s mostly nouns. You have a pretty good handle on the majority of verbs and adjectives. It’s just the name of the nouns that you struggle with.” 

“Good news.” Eddie repeated ironically. 

Chloe put a hand on Eddie's “For getting shot in the head, that’s amazing. And we got some study cards now. We’ll work on them together, add to them as needed, and get rid of them as you learn them.” 

Venom wiggled unhappily in Eddie's stomach. 

**We can work together too. I’ll help you study, Eddie.**

_ Jealous, babe?  _ Eddie joked. Venom didn’t answer. 

“Why don’t you take a break? I’ll see you at lunch.” She stood up and left the room. 

Eddie picked up the study cards still on his bed and flipped through a few of them. Just looking at them hurt his head, when it was doing fine all morning. He put them back down. 

**Eddie, let’s just do this with Jemma. We don’t need to be in a safe house for this.**

“V, it wouldn’t be safe for Jemma for us to do this with her. Jemma gave Chloe all the… She gave Chloe… the… the list. That’s all she needs to help us.” Eddie laid back down, suddenly happy for the break. God his headache was just getting worse. 

**I don’t like it here.** Venom repeated. 

“I don’t love it either.” Eddie rolled his eyes. He could feel Venom's displeasure. “But part of the… the… thing we signed… the…”

**Power protocols?** Venom offered 

“Yeah, that. They say we have to listen to… SHIELD?” The last word was a question. It didn’t feel right. 

**SHIELD.** Venom affirmed. 

Eddie groaned. “Look, can we talk about this later? My… my…” dammit, Chloe had just said it earlier. “Where I was shot…” 

**Your head** .

“... hurts.” 

Venom materialized and curled up around Eddie’s neck, resting between his chin and his shoulder. 

**I know. I’m sorry.**

———————

Eddie fell asleep pretty quickly. He was still struggling with staying awake for long after getting shot in the head less than twenty four hours ago. But thus far every time he’s slept it had just been pure unconsciousness, dreamless. 

This time it wasn’t. 

_ Eddie wandered the halls of Chris’ apartment building. He was trying to find Chris’ door but they all looked exactly the same and he couldn’t remember which was his.  _

_ Eddie knocked on one of the doors, planning on just asking the neighbor if they knew which door belonged to Chris. The door opened and Agent Kellar glared at him from inside.  _

_ “What are you doing?” she demanded.  _

_ Eddie opened his mouth to speak... but nothing came out. Confused, he tried again. Nothing. He tried screaming. Not a single sound left his throat. Agent Kellar rolled her eyes and shut the door in his face.  _

_ Panic crept up Eddie's spine. He knocked on the next door frantically. This time it belonged to his neighbor Ziggy. Ziggy didn’t live in the same apartment building as Chris. Eddie tried to say so but nothing came out. Ziggy also got annoyed and slammed the door in Eddie's face.  _

_ Eddie tried to reach out for Venom but got no response. His heart was pounding in his chest faster and faster as he knocked on door after door.  _

_ Until Chris opened the door.  _

_ Eddie watched as the black of his love enveloped Chris’ body and Chris held a gun up to Eddie’s forehead- _

_ and pulled the trigger.  _

Eddie sat up, breathing like he had just run a marathon. He felt Venom wrap himself around Eddie’s shoulders. 

**I’m here. You’re safe. Deep breaths, love.**

Eddie slowly regained control of his air intake. Focusing on each inhale and exhale. 

**I’m here. I’m here. You’re okay. You’re safe.** Venom just kept repeating the words until Eddie's heart slowed.  **Are you okay?** He hesitated to ask. 

“Fine,” Eddie breathed, focused on steadying his shaking hands, then gave up and just sat on them. 

Venom retreated back inside of Eddie and swam uneasily in his gut. 

**I’m sorry about the nightmare. I should have stopped it. Jemma told me it was my job now that we aren’t taking medication. I’m supposed to be your medication.**

Eddie gave a short laugh “V, it’s not your… you aren’t…” his laugh faltered, frustrated by his inability to say what he wanted to say. “Don’t say sorry.” 

It didn’t make Venom feel better. 

**It is my fault. All of it.**

**You have PTSD because of the fight with Riot that I brought you into.**

**You can’t be treated for the PTSD because you are my host.**

**You still have symptoms of it because I'm not doing my job.**

**Now you can’t even articulate what you want to say because I left you vulnerable and you got shot. Because I wasn’t able to heal you** **_properly_ ** **.**

**Fuck, lets be honest, you wouldn’t even be on Hydra's or SHIELD's radar if it weren’t for me. You wouldn’t be protecting Scott. You wouldn’t…**

“Venom!” Eddie slammed his hand down. He was on the verge of a headache. Venom stopped. 

“You do  _ not  _ get to… get to…  _ ugh! _ ” Eddie grabbed the pillow off the bed and threw it at the wall in frustration. He closed his eyes and focused on their conversation right before they fought Riot, bringing the memory to mind. 

**_The one with drake is Riot._ **

_ Venom had told Eddie the second he was returned through their kiss with Anne.  _

_ “Who’s Riot?” _

**_Riot is what you would call a team leader. He has an arsenal of weapons._ **

_ “Drake’s got his own symbiote.” Eddie told Anne. _

**_He is unstoppable._ ** _ Venom warned.  _

_ “Oh, great.” Anne breathed. _

**_We have got to go!_ **

_ “Go where? Where are we going?” It was already ‘we’ again. There was no doubt in Eddie's head.  _

There was a jump as Eddie skipped ahead through his memory. 

_ Now they were walking through the forest.  _

**_If we do not stop Riot, he will come back here with_ ** **millions** **_more of my kind._ **

_ “Millions?” Eddie's voice was high, “What, you were gonna- you were gonna take- the  _ rocket  _ and you were gonna come back here with an invasion force? Then what were you gonna do, you were gonna  _ feed  _ on a whole  _ planet _?” _

**_Yes! But- it is different now, Eddie. I have decided to stay._ **

_ Eddie stopped walking. “Wow!” _

**_On my planet, I am kind of a loser- like you. But here, we could be more._ **

_ Eddie shook his head and kept going, “Excuse me?” _

**_And I’m getting to like it here._ **

_ “Oh you like us now, do you, huh?”  _

**_However there will be nothing left to like if we do not stop that rocket._ **

**_“_ ** _ Oh I see. Right. When it comes to being  _ completely  _ annihilated, then it’s back to ‘we’.”  _

**_It is we. Like it or not, it is going to take both of us._ **

_ “Cut the bullshit. What really made you change your mind?” _

_ Venom covered Eddie completely.  _

**_You. You did Eddie._ **

Eddie moved forward one last time. To watching Rocket jump out of the Life Foundation building toward the rocket. 

_ “Oh, Jesus! You can take this guy right?” _

**_He has got shit you have never seen._ **

_ “What does that mean? What are our chances?” _

**_Hmmm_ ** _ Venom thought.  _ **_Pretty much zero._ **

_ “Oh, fuck it. Well, let’s go save the planet.”  _

  
  


Eddie was brought back to reality. He thought with all his might  _ I  _ _ agreed _ _.  _

He focused on when he first got Venom back. 

  
  


_ Eddie collapsed in his bed. After a moment he reached out for a bottle and hit clothing instead. He looked up, and there was his annoying neighbor.  _

_ What the fuck was he doing in his bedroom?  _

_ But then his eyes flashed black.  _

_ Eddie's voice cracked “Venom?!” He shot to stand up.  _

_ His neighbor was engulfed in black and Venom's stupid toothy grin was in front of Eddie's face.  _

**_You have any idea how hard it was to get here? To find you?_ ** __

_ The black jumped off of his neighbor and entered Eddie, leaving his neighbor to fall to the ground with a thump.  _

**_Then your apartment was empty, you weren’t even here..._ **

_ “I missed you too buddy.” Eddie said aloud.  _

_ That stopped Venom in his tracks. Eddie could feel Venom searching him.  _ **_You_ ** **mean** **_that._ **

_ Eddie laughed. “Yeah, I mean that.” _

Eddie focused on each word.  _ I wanted you back.  _

He remembered running into Scott. Watching him fall and still being attacked. 

_ I would have helped no matter what.  _

Eddie opened his eyes, “Not your fault.” Venom didn’t say anything “ _Not_ your fault.” Eddie pressed. 

**_I_ ** **want to be the one who protects you. I want to protect you from everything.**

“You can’t, love.” Eddie sighed. “I wouldn’t… I… I wouldn’t  _ want  _ you to. Now stop it. I’m… I’m supposed to be the… the one with… the one who… ugh forget it.”

**What do you want me to do? How can I help?** Venom fussed. 

“Don’t… blame yourself.” Eddie said finally. “And don’t leave.” 

Venom moved from his gut to his chest, doing calm figure eights. 

**I would** **_never_ ** **.** He promised. 

———————

  
With a groan, Eddie stood up and walked out of the room into the living room. 

Agent Kellar was talking on a satellite phone, while Chloe was playing solitaire at the table where they had breakfast that morning. Eddie sat down across from her and watched her play in silence for a moment. 

“Do our… does…” Eddie stumbled. To her credit, Chloe waited patiently for Eddie to find the word he was looking for. 

_ Help me out here?  _ He imagined Anne, Dan, Chris, Scott, Skye and Jemma. 

**Our friends.**

“Friends... Do our  _ friends _ know we’re okay?” Eddie asked. 

“They know you’re alive and safe. That’s all they need to know.” Chloe said, not looking up from her cards. 

Eddie bit his lip. It wasn’t enough. Things ended on such a bad note between him and Chris… and he had to know what happened with Scott after Venom pushed him away… and if he didn’t know when he’d be back, he was worried about Anne and Dan as well. Obviously Jemma was being kept up to date, but he’d still like to talk to Skye too. 

“Could I… could I talk to them somehow?” Eddie asked. 

That  _ did _ make Chloe look up. 

“Eddie, cell phone calls and emails can all be traced. We’re keeping you here to keep you safe. Kind of defeats the purpose if you’re broadcasting your location with unsecured communication.”

Eddie shook his head. He knew the rule was that he was supposed to say if Chloe said words he didn’t know, but there was no way he was saying it in front of Agent Kellar. He looked pointedly over to Agent Kellar in the living room and lowered his voice 

“Gonna need more…” he paused, he knew this word. He  _ knew  _ he knew it. “Study cards.” 

Chloe smiled at him, looking him up and down, then looked over to Agent Kellar. 

“Alright, I’ll tell you what,” she whispered “I get one private phone call a week. I will trade you for it.” 

“Trade?” Eddie repeated, still keeping his voice low. 

“You have to earn it.” She said simply, going back to her card game. 

“How?” Eddie asked. 

Her sly smile grew. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the study cards. She counted out ten of them. 

“Get every single one of these right.” 

Eddie’s face fell. There was no way he could… 

**I could help.** Venom offered. 

_ That’s against the rules. _ Eddie reminded him.

**Like you’ve ever cared about that.** Venom is was right. He’s never been a stickler for rules. Hell, Eddie’s broken rules for no other reason than because someone told him not to and he’s that kind of a self destructive ass.

But… for some reason it felt wrong to do that to Chloe. Like it would physically hurt him to lose her encouraging smile. 

“Can’t hurt to try.” She prodded, pulling him out of his own head.

Eddie sighed, “Okay.” 

She smiled and picked up the cards. Then she called over to Agent Kellar. 

“Hey, can you come ref for me? I’m quizzing Eddie, and I need to make sure Venom isn’t giving him all the answers.” 

**Fuck** _.  _

_ Told you.  _

Agent Kellar walked over and sat across from Eddie, watching him closely. He squirmed under the scrutiny.

“Alright, first question: what’s your full name?” Chloe asked. 

“Edward… Allen… Charles… Brock” he said slowly. 

Agent Kellar smiled and opened her mouth, no doubt to make Eddie feel even worse, but Chloe spoke first. 

“I’m counting it because it was the right words, even though they weren’t in the right order. Charles Allen not Allen Charles.” 

Eddie sighed in relief, it would have been so embarrassing to lose his chance on the first fucking question. And under Kellar’s scrutiny to boot. 

Chloe went through nine more cards. Each one took Eddie a while before he could come up with the name, and he was really close to being defeated by the word chair, but eventually he got all ten correct. 

Eddie pumped a fist in the air. Agent Kellar was unimpressed and stood up, walking away. 

“Alright, alright, smart guy. Who do you wanna call first?” Chloe asked in a whisper. 

“Chris.” He said quickly. It had to be him. He owed him as much. As long as everyone knew he was safe and alive they were okay, but Chris had to be so confused. It was time for him to tell the truth. 

Chloe smiled, “Alright, next time Agent Kellar goes on patrol we’ll make the call.” 

It felt like forever, but eventually Agent Kellar grabbed her gun and went to check the parameter. 

Eddie practically ran up to Chloe, who was sitting on the couch. She laughed and opened the computer in front of her. 

“This is massively encrypted, but still only one video call per week.” She said pulling it up. She entered in Chris’ information then pushed the laptop so that Eddie was the only one in frame. 

It rang. And rang. And rang. 

Chris’ face appeared on the screen. For a split second the expression was stern, distrustful, almost angry. However, as soon as he saw Eddie's face, the expression melted into that of just pure relief. 

“Eddie.” he breathed. 

“Hey, Chris...” Eddie said lamely. 

“I didn’t believe them,” he admitted. “They said you were still alive, but… I saw you get shot in the head.”

“I’m here.” Eddie said carefully. 

Chris leaned in closer to the camera, “God you can’t even tell. There’s not a mark or anything.” 

_ Mark?  _ Eddie asked mentally. Venom presented him with an imagined portrayal of Eddie with a large scar where he was shot. He gave a single nod.

“Not… not a visible… mark.” Shit. He was hoping he’d get farther before he started stuttering. 

“Are... you okay?” Chris’ face was full of concern. 

Eddie took a deep breath. “I’m having… I’m slower… talking is all.” 

That didn’t seem to make Chris feel better. 

“No, right, of course. Anne and Dan said talking was difficult for you when you woke up. I guess I just… I was caught up in my doubts that you were even alive.” He laughed meekly. 

“I’m  _ sorry _ .” Eddie tried to put everything he couldn’t say into those two words. 

“Hey, you don’t need to be sorry for that.”

“Not that…. I’m sorry that… I want to tell you…” he sighed, this was going to be impossible. “I’m sorry I lied.” 

Chris seemed to watch Eddie carefully. 

“I mean, I’m pretty sure you didn’t. You were always super careful to just not tell me anything without saying anything that wasn’t true. Though, admittedly, in a very deceiving way, but… still.”

“Would you… would you like to meet V?” Eddie asked, swallowing nervously. “The real V?”

Chris gave him a questioning look. 

_ Ready, love? _

Venom formed a head over Eddie’s shoulder. His headache was starting to get worse. 

**“Hello, Chris.”**

Chris opened his mouth and shut it again a few times. 

“Um… I am...  _ so _ confused.” 

Eddie and Venom chuckled in perfect synchronization. 

**“I am Venom. I am an alien symbiote and Eddie is my host.”**

“Your… host?” Chris repeatedly slowly. 

“We share… share a… share…”

“ **Eddie shares his body with me. Which allows me to live on this planet. We help each other. I heal him, and protect him, and he shares his body with me.”**

Eddie could see the wheels in Chris’ head turning.

“And… how long have you been in Eddie?” 

Venom cocked his head to the side, “ **He first became my host almost six months ago, but we were separated during the Life Foundation explosion, causing his PTSD. However, I did find him again and we were rejoined.”**

“So… roommate was a euphemism… and every time I was with Eddie… you were there too?” 

“Chris,” Eddie tried to draw his attention off of Venom. “I know this… this is a lot… I…” 

From across the room, Chloe gestured to her wrist. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, then returned to his normal pitch “Chris, I can’t… I can’t  _ talk _ often. Let Anne and… Anne and Dan tell you. I’m so sorry I couldn’t tell you… in… in…” rushing did not make this faster. God, his head hurt. 

“ **Eddie wishes he could have told you in person, and taken his time to tell you everything and answer any and all questions. However, we are in a safe house and can’t make a lot of calls, and our time is almost out on this one.”** Venom spoke for him. 

“I’m so sorry,” Eddie said again. 

Chris nodded numbly, “Okay… bye...” He waved. Chloe shut the laptop and pushed Eddie to his room. The door shut just as he heard Agent Kellar walk back into the safe house. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie’s PTSD symptoms don’t go away. Eddie has another confrontation with Agent Kellar and Eddie and Chloe go on a field trip

The nightmares didn’t stop. 

On one morning Eddie woke up in a cold sweat and Venom had to calm him down. He materialized to brush Eddie’s hair out of his face and started to kiss him.

The kiss was slow, and perhaps Venom meant to stop at only a kiss, but Eddie grabbed the back of Venom’s head and kept it going. Eddie would never understand how something with so many teeth could actually be a good kisser, but Venom somehow still pulled it off. 

Venom could feel Eddie getting lightheaded and chuckled. He moved away from Eddie’s lips to his jaw, breaking away to give Eddie a chance to breathe. 

Eddie barely suppressed a moan, well aware that they were not alone in the cabin. 

**Now, stay quiet Eddie, you don’t want anyone to hear you.** Eddie could feel a part of Venom pool at his groin in no particular shape, just an amorphous mass of his love massaging his dick, his ball, going up his ass. 

**I’ve missed this.** Venom purred in their joined mind. **I wish I could take you somewhere just you and me. So I could fuck you loud and no one would hear us.**

Eddie ripped his shirt off and stuffed it into his own mouth in hopes of keeping himself quiet. Then he leaned back into the bed, hips thrusting up even though it made no difference. 

Venom looked right into Eddie’s eyes, **You’re** **_mine_ ** **. Only mine. I got you.** Venom chastely kissed Eddie’s forehead - and a jolt of pain shot through them both.

_A bullet ripped through the back of Eddie’s head, breaking through skull, tearing through brain matter, before shattering more skull and going through his forehead._

_Blood splattered everywhere as Eddie collapsed to the floor. He was no longer breathing. His heart wasn’t beating. His brain no longer telling the rest of his body to keep him alive._

Eddie rolled to the side of the bed and vomited onto the floor. The sharp pain of the memory was blinding. Black dots dancing in front of his eyes, blocking his vision. 

Venom pulled back inside Eddie, checking every centimeter of Eddie’s body for injury or illness. 

**Eddie! Eddie!**

Eddie coughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his vision finally returning as the pain subsided to a dull and much more bearable roar. 

**Eddie, talk to me, please.**

“I’m okay.” He breathed. “I’m okay. I’m okay.” He just kept repeating it. Couldn’t stop himself even though he wanted to. “I’m okay. I’m okay.” 

Tears welled up in his eyes. He shook his head. No he wasn’t. He _wasn’t_ okay. But he just kept saying it. Sobbing it. “I’m okay. _I’m okay._ ” 

**Shhhhh. I’m here, Eddie. I’m right here. You’re safe now. You’re safe. I’ve got you.**

Eddie hid his face in the pillow, trying to muffle the sounds of his own breakdown while Venom watched helplessly. 

**I’m so sorry, Eddie. I’m so sorry.**

———————-

The days had a sense of endless monotony. 

Eddie woke up from whatever fresh hell of a nightmare he had that night, and after breakfast (which Venom would sulk through because Agent Kellar always insisted on seeing him but didn’t allow him to talk) Chloe would work with him on their study cards. No matter how many words he learned though, Chloe would add more. 

After lunch, it was physical therapy, which was painstakingly slow. Chloe took Eddie to the basement where there were weights, a treadmill, and mostly empty space. 

She would have Eddie walk on the treadmill. Just walk. Not even a quick paced walk or anything. Then she would give him fucking _five pound_ weights. Which was a fucking insult seeing as even before Venom, Eddie was in good enough shape to bench press his own weight without issue. 

Chloe tried to work with Eddie on his hand tremors, but he explained slowly that they weren’t from the brain injury, but instead something he’s had for a while now, from his PTSD. She had nodded and easily moved on from the subject. 

Before dinner, there’d always be testing. Testing Eddie’s memory, giving him elementary school math problems, logic puzzles, everything. 

Eddie fought with Agent Kellar constantly. Which was less them fighting and more Agent Kellar riling Eddie up - and it working every goddamn time. Then Chloe would come in and apologize for her superior officer’s behavior. 

There was one particularly bad fight after Agent Kellar made a snide comment about Venom, and Eddie had yelled at her until he was red in the face. He had a glass in his hand and was seconds from throwing it, not _at_ Kellar, necessarily, but just out of frustration in general, because he felt like he was failing at defending his love. Chloe had stepped between them and put a hand on Eddie’s arm. 

“Eddie, stop, calm down.” 

Eddie looked down at Chloe’s pleading eyes. 

**Eddie.** Venoms voice caught his attention. 

Eddie stormed out of the room, going to their bedroom instead, slamming the door behind him. 

“I hate her. I _hate_ her.” He fumed. 

**Eddie, lets leave.** Venom suggested again. **I don’t like it here.**

Eddie sighed. Maybe Venom was right. If he was being completely honest, if it had just been Agent Kellar and him he would have left the first day. 

But Chloe was there, helping him study, giving him the tests, pushing him through physical therapy. Chloe who would give a small smile when he named something correctly, or managed to go a whole sentence or longer without slipping. Chloe, who praised Eddie after every small victory. Chloe who defended him even when it meant going against her superior officer. 

His head was pounding from the confrontation. 

“Where would we go?” Eddie asked. “We can’t go… go…” he focused on an image of their apartment. 

**Home.** Venom named for him. **No, we can’t go home. But everywhere else is better than here. I don’t think it will end well if we stay.**

Eddie shook his head. “We can’t go home, we don’t have any… any… fucking hell, I know this… _money_! And we can’t contact anyone we know without putting them in danger.” Eddie reminded him, sinking into the bed. 

**I think you underestimate SHIELD’s motives. They don’t want to protect us for our sake, but for their own instead. And they don’t want Hydra to get us anymore than we do. They’ll protect us to the best of their ability, even if we leave. And** **_I_ ** **will protect us. So let’s just- go.**

But that gave Eddie a different idea. With a smirk, Eddie left the room and went to the living room. Agent Kellar and Chloe looked up from the table. 

“Is your temper-tantrum over?” Agent Kellar asked sarcastically. 

Eddie ignored her and went straight for the satellite phone he’s seen Agent Kellar use every few hours for the past few days to check in. As he picked it up she stood up and protested, but didn’t get to him before he used it to call whoever it was that Kellar spoke to. 

“Hello, this is Eddie Brock, I have a… I need to talk to someone in charge.” 

Agent Kellar stood in front of Eddie. “Mr. Brock, this is highly irresponsible and unacceptable behavior. Give it back.” 

**Eddie, what are you doing?** Venom asked hesitantly. 

A voice Eddie didn’t recognize answered back. “You have our attention, Eddie Brock.” 

Eddie picked his words carefully. Now was not the time to stumble over words. 

“Kellar leaves, or I do.” 

Pure shock showed on Kellar’s face. He could feel Venom’s surprise as well.

“Agent Kellar is your handler.” The voice told him. 

“Get a new one.” Eddie was unwavering. 

He wanted to say more. Say he appreciated what they were doing by trying to protect him at the safe house, but he would refuse their help unless Agent Kellar was gone. However, his heart was jumping out of his chest, and he really didn’t think he would be able to get even _half_ of that out anyway. 

**Eddie, that’s not what I meant…**

There was a long silence as everyone in the room was watching the satellite phone. 

“Agent Valarie Kellar, return to base by 0800 tomorrow morning. Agent Chloe Anderson, you are Eddie Brock’s new handler until further notice.” The voice said and the connection ended. 

Agent Kellar stood in shock, before she gathered herself and walked out of the living room to her own bedroom. 

Eddie looked to Chloe with a sly smile. It worked. It _actually worked_. 

“Congrats,” he told her “I think you just got… promoted?” He was unsure about that last word. 

Chloe looked back at him and her expression was hard to read. Was she simply surprised as well, or was she upset that Eddie had gotten her boss taken off his case? Was she happy to be given the new responsibility? Impressed that he was able to do that? Or was she angry to be alone with him and Venom?

Eddie was suddenly worried that he messed up. That he actually _shouldn’t_ have done that. 

Then she gave him a curious smile back. “You never cease to surprise me.” 

———————

Agent Kellar left in the morning without saying another word to Eddie or Chloe. 

Chloe was told another Agent would be sent to join them as soon as they could find one to spare. Eddie wondered how much this would change their dynamic, their daily routine when they didn’t have Agent Kellar there. However, it seemed that nothing changed. 

They worked on Eddie’s vocabulary, did physical therapy, and tested Eddie on harder and harder subjects. From the tests it was soon clear that the only lasting effects were his linguistic difficulties and the headaches. Which was good, because Eddie wasn’t sure how he would have responded if he had to learn to read again. 

Eddie had been there almost a week. But not once during that time did Eddie ever leave the safe house. And it was driving him crazy. 

When he wasn’t actively focused on working on something with Chloe, Eddie felt like he was trapped. Like the walls were closing in on him. He’d never really been claustrophobic. His fear of heights was the only real phobia he’s ever had. But anyone would go crazy not being allowed to leave a small cabin for days with no phone or contact to the outside world. 

Venom was restless as well. He was relieved to be able to talk to Eddie whenever he wanted, without Kellar forcing him to materialize and calling him out every time he tried to have a private conversation with his host. But still, it was obvious Venom also missed their old routine at the apartment. 

Living together, just the two of them. 

Working on stories and then going home. 

The weekly dinners with Anne and Dan. 

The occasional visit from Chris. 

They both longed for their life before all this mess. 

Then one morning, while going through the study cards at the table in the kitchen, Chloe stopped and grabbed Eddie’s hand, surprising him. 

“Stop it.” 

“Stop what?” Eddie was suddenly self conscious as Chloe took her hand away. Venom laughed at him internally. 

“You’ve been tapping your finger non-stop all morning.” Chloe informed him. This was the first time Eddie actually saw her annoyed. She was always so encouraging and shy. Her round face was flushed as she exhaled slowly. 

“Why don’t we start physical therapy early?” She offered. “We can work that energy off before continuing with your vocabulary.” 

“Sure.” Eddie agreed half heartedly. In reality though, going into the windowless basement was the last thing he would want to do. He was already feeling like he was suffocating. He stood up and was ready to go, but Chloe didn’t move. 

Chloe watched him carefully. “You know, you’ve done really well with following our rules.” She complimented. 

“Thanks…?” Eddie responded, unsure where this was going. 

“You _have!_ ” she laughed at his obvious discomfort, “You let me know when you don’t know something, you don’t use Venom to cheat, _and_ you’ve stayed cooped up in this safe house when I know it must be driving you and Venom crazy.” 

Even Venom was getting curious, pulling out a head, slightly cocked to the side, to watch Chloe continue. **“So…?”**

Chloe was even getting used to Venom, no longer looking away when Venom showed himself. Though she still didn’t look at Venom, but at Eddie instead. 

“So… I’m thinking I can trust you to follow the rules if I take you on a little field trip.” Chloe said slowly. “How about we go for a run around the perimeter for your physical therapy today?” 

Eddie grinned like it was Christmas. He’d never been so happy to run before. “Seriously?” 

“There will, of course, be special field trip rules” Chloe reminded him. “You’ll need to stay within five feet of me at all times. If we see anyone you will follow my lead without question. Seriously.” She emphasized, apparently thinking Eddie wasn’t taking her seriously the first time. Most likely because of the shit eating grin on his face. “My word is law. If you want to fight about it you can fight me about it all you want once we are both back and safe, but you will not question an order in the field. Agreed?”

“Agreed.” Eddie said easily, already bouncing on the balls of his feet. “And when we get back, add ‘field’ to the study cards. You used it twice.” 

Chloe smiled and shook her head. “Get dressed. I’ll meet you at the front door.” 

——————

Eddie put on the sweatpants and sweatshirt in his dresser. Seeing as he was wearing a hospital gown when Hydra attacked he didn’t have clothes of his own, so he had been wearing the ones someone bought for him, presumably by the same person as whoever it was that had set up the safe house. They weren’t exactly his style, very simple and basic, but it was better than going around naked. 

He went to the front door and Chloe was already there; her usually low ponytail was bound up higher now, and she was dressed in proper running gear. 

Venom was buzzing in Eddie’s chest with excitement. 

**Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!** The alien’s child-like eagerness made Eddie laugh. 

Chloe looked at Eddie seriously for a moment. 

“Rules.” she reminded him. “Five feet. Follow my lead. Obey orders.” 

Eddie bounced foot to foot. “Orders?” He laughed, then waved her off when she opened her mouth to explain. “I got it from context. Five feet. Follow you. Do as you say.” He gave a big grin, “Ready?” 

She half sighed, half laughed. “Don't make me regret this.” she warned, and opened the door. 

As soon as the door was opened they both ran out, letting it shut on its own. The cold winter air hit their faces, the chill nipping at their skin. It invigorated Eddie and Venom, energy coursing through their veins like electricity. Eddie ran as fast as he could push himself, reveling in the pull of his muscles.

Chloe easily kept up with him, which was disheartening at first, but it was also obvious that she was a regular runner. 

_Help me with a word?_ Eddie silently asked. Then he pictured people running competitively. He pictured the track, the finish line. 

**Race.** Venom’s excitement increased. **Can** **_I_ ** **race her?**

 _Five feet._ Eddie reminded. _Besides, you know you would win._

That didn’t dissuade him. **And now** **_she_ ** **can know that.**

“You race?” Eddie asked Chloe through heavy breaths, ignoring his other’s request. 

“Marathons.” She spoke easily, like she wasn’t even breaking a sweat to keep up with him. 

Eddie smiled, but it might have looked more like a grimace because of all the effort he was putting into pushing himself. 

“Don’t push yourself too hard there,” Chloe coached. “We’ve got a while to go, this is a big perimeter.” 

Eddie focused on his breath and the beat of his feet on the hard dirt. 

“If you can’t easily talk, you’re going too fast.” She informed him. 

Eddie let out a laugh. “Then I’m going too fast when I’m not moving.” 

Chloe’s blushed and kept her eyes on her feet. “Oh, shit, sorry.” 

“No worries,” Eddie slowed, still running but trying to listen to her advice about needing to be able to speak. “I’m getting good at avoiding what I can’t say.” 

That earned him a smile. “Still need to learn them.” 

“I will.” He promised. 

They ran through the trees, carefully avoiding rocks and roots in their path. They talked easily until they were about at the halfway point, then Venom formed a head to say **“** **My turn”** before masking Eddie. 

Chloe jumped back a little at Eddie suddenly being covered and becoming 10 feet tall, not breaking stride as he used his hands and feet to run alongside their new handler. Venom grinned mischievously. 

**“Let’s see exactly how fast you can go.”** He tempted. **“Don’t worry, I promise to stay five feet.”**

Chloe grinned before looking forward with serious intent and pushing forward faster. This time Venom easily kept up with her, though he was still very impressed with her speed for a human. 

They were back to the safe house in half the time it took for them to get that far when Eddie was setting the pace. Once they were at the porch Venom retracted back inside Eddie. 

“Impressive.” Eddie complimented between heavy breaths. 

Chloe looked at Eddie in obvious awe.

“What?” Eddie was starting to feel self conscious at the blatant staring. 

“Your file does _not_ do you justice.” She said, still catching her breath as well. 

Pride swelled in Eddie’s chest and it belonged to both of them. **“Thanks.”** they both said at the same time using Eddie’s mouth. 

Chloe pushed Eddie in through the door. “Come on, now, go shower, you stink.” 

———————

The next day was phone call day. 

This week Eddie had to earn his phone call with twenty correct study cards in a row. Chloe shuffled them all up and kept quizzing Eddie, counting how many he got correct and starting from the beginning if he got one wrong. I took a couple hours, mostly because he kept messing up somewhere between the fifteenth and nineteenth card, but eventually he earned his second phone call. 

Now that things were settled with Chris, he desperately wanted to call Anne and Dan. 

Chloe gave him the computer and started the timer on her watch as soon as it started ringing. Venom happily brought his head out to greet their friends as well. 

The tension as the call rang made Eddie’s head ache. What if she didn’t answer? What if she was busy?

Anne answered the video call wearing her suit and Eddie didn’t recognize the background, so he figured she must have been at work. 

“Eddie? Venom?” She seemed surprised. 

**“** **Hello, Anne.”**

“Hey... How’s it going?” He asked. 

“How’s it going? _Really?_ ” She gave her I’m-so-angry laugh. “You’ve been gone _nine days!_ I thought this was supposed to be temporary...” 

Eddie started keeping a mental tab of the words Anne used that he didn’t know, to tell Chloe later. 

“I’m sorry, Anne, you know I’m just trying to do what they tell me… what SHIELD tells me.” He specified as he remembered the name. 

“...I should have been allowed to talk to you, I’m your lawyer. Even if you are in protective custody or witness protection, you are supposed to be free to talk to your lawyer.” Anne continued. 

“Anne, it’s for your own...” Fuck, he had done so well too. “We’re trying to protect you.” 

“I don’t need you to protect me, Eddie.” 

“I know, I know. You can fight ugly.” Eddie shook his head. “This isn’t…” he sighed, it was getting harder the more he fought with Anne. Hard to think of the words when he was upset. 

**“** **This is different from Riot.”** Venom finished for Eddie. **“** **And you know** **_I_ ** **didn’t even want you near** **_that_** **.”**

“It should be my decision.” She pressed. 

Eddie looked up at Chloe and she gestured that he was running out of time. 

“Alright, I’m sorry, next time we’ll ask first.” Eddie rushed. “I don’t have much… we’re running out of…” 

**“We can’t talk for long, Anne.”**

Anne sighed as she looked at both of them. “Well, you look good. And Eddie you sound better.” 

Eddie didn’t feel like he sounded better. He felt like a mess. “Thanks, Anne.” 

“You’re staying safe right?” 

**“I’m protecting him.”** Venom assured. 

That made Anne smile “I know you are Venom.” 

Eddie’s head was getting worse. “Tell Dan hi,” He said, “We’ve got to go.” 

**We still have time.** Venom protested silently. 

“Bye Anne.” Eddie continued.

“ **Bye, Anne.”**

“Bye guys.” She managed to say before Eddie shut the laptop. He laid down on the couch and massaged his temples. Venom snuggled his head under Eddie’s chin. 

Though she didn’t say anything, Eddie heard Chloe getting up and walking away. He wondered if he had somehow offended her and started to worry, until she came back and Eddie opened one eye to see her set a glass of water beside him. She put a hand on his shoulder as he drank it and the water made him feel a little better. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” she said softly and went to her own room. 

**Eddie, are you okay?** Venom asked. 

_Yeah,_ Eddie answered back mentally _Just my… I just hurt._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Anne lean on each other for comfort. And Scott comes up with a plan.

Chris sat in an uncomfortable folding chair, surrounded by his PTSD support group. He numbly stared at the floor, not really listening to what Eli was telling them about his flashback at the supermarket. 

It used to be so simple. If he had a problem, he would share it with his friends from group, the only friends he really had, and together they would work it out. Now though, now he had this huge problem and he couldn’t tell them. 

Chris could finally empathize with Eddie in that. After speaking with that SHIELD doctor it had all started to make sense. The partner Eddie lost in the explosion was Venom. But even when Venom came back, the PTSD was still there. The constant fear that he would lose him again. 

Had Eddie just so happened to have an alien roommate that he also ended up falling in love with, it would have been weird for sure, but Chris would have gotten over it. No big deal. 

But Chris just still could not get over the fact that they weren’t just roommates. They shared a fucking body. Meaning Venom was there every time Chris talked to Eddie and shared his darkest fears and thoughts. Meaning Venom was there for every kiss, every touch, every time they slept together. 

He felt betrayed and violated. 

But that didn’t stop the hurt and grief he felt because Eddie was missing. Chris couldn’t close his eyes without seeing Eddie get shot. He should be dead. Maybe he _was_ dead. But why tell Chris “Hey, Eddie is alive, he’s just been abducted” if he was dead? What good would that do? 

Where was he? Was he okay? Were they holding him in some prison-like cell? Or doing experiments on him while he was helplessly strapped to a table? Chris didn’t even know what they wanted him for. How long would they keep him alive? It’s been over a week… 

“Chris...” Chris jumped at his name and squirmed away from someone’s hand on his shoulder. It was Beth, she was standing over him; she seemed quite concerned. Chris looked around but everyone else was already gone. “Chris, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Chris shrugged her off, standing and folding up the chair he had been sitting on. He put it in the corner with the others and walked out of the fellowship hall, leaving the church behind, somehow heavier than when he walked in.

———————— 

Anne sat at her kitchen table, staring at her laptop but not actually reading what was displayed. She jumped slightly when Dan came over and wrapped his arms around her, but then leaned into the warmth. 

“Anne, he’s going to be okay. They are going to find him.” Dan whispered into her ear, kissing it. 

Anne scoffed “ _They’re_ the ones who lost him in the first place. Forgive me if I’m not optimistic about them getting him back.” She shook her head and turned to face him. “We should have stayed in the room. One of us, at the very least. We didn’t _both_ need to get coffee at the same time. And if one of us had been in the room we could have yelled for help or something so that people would have known what was happening before the gun shots.” 

“Anne,” Dan tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and caressed her face. “The survivor’s guilt you are feeling is perfectly normal, but it _is_ a lie. There was nothing we could have done. If SHIELD couldn’t stop Hydra, then we couldn’t have stopped them either.” 

“He’s been gone so long, and no one has heard a word from SHIELD. And even if we _do_ get him back… he was so scarred by what had happened when SHIELD had him, and that was only a couple days. Hydra’s had him for over a _week…_ ” she trailed off. “Why would they keep him alive that long?” 

Dan pulled her to his chest and held her in his arms. “I don’t know, sweetie.” He petted her hair as he continued, “Have you heard anything from Scott or Chris?” 

Anne pulled away slightly, just enough to see his face, still allowing herself to be held and comforted. “No one has heard from Scott. Chris thinks he’s still hiding from SHIELD, convinced that _they_ are after him too. Beth is really worried about Chris, and so am I. We have each other, and Scott has whatever team of people he has, but Chris has no one to talk to about all this.” 

“Maybe we can invite him to dinner?” Dan suggested. 

Anne made a face at the idea, “That makes me feel like we’re replacing Eddie. Like since we can’t have dinners with _Eddie_ every Thursday anymore, let’s get ourselves a _new_ broken friend to take care of.” She shook her head “It doesn’t feel right.” 

“We aren’t replacing Eddie,” Dan promised, “We are leaning on other people who care about Eddie too. Who are just as hurt by his absence.” 

Anne wiped away the tears from her eyes. “I just want Eddie back.” 

Dan kissed her forehead “I know. Me too.”

——————— 

Chris rang the doorbell to the unfamiliar house. After a moment, Anne opened the door. Chris gave a hesitant smile as Anne invited him inside. 

Before Eddie was shot, Chris had met Anne and Dan only a few times. They went on a double date, and Anne was the one who told him when Eddie was in the hospital with a different and much less deadly bullet wound, but that was basically it. 

He knew Eddie’s ex was still his emergency contact person, and that’s why he had called her to figure out where Eddie was, after he gave the envelope to Scott’s mysterious woman with the yellow scarf. So when Anne called Chris and invited him to dinner that night, his stomach immediately dropped to his knees. 

It was bad news. It _had_ to be. They found Eddie and he was dead after all. Or _something_. 

Anne gestured to the couch, “Why don’t you have a seat,” she suggested. “What would you like to drink?”

“Water.” Chris choked out. It was only prolonging to inevitable. She eventually sat down across from him. 

“So…” Chris started. “He’s dead, isn’t he? That’s why you asked me to come over?”

The surprise on Anne’s face couldn’t be faked. “ _What?_ Oh, no. Chris. No. I’m so sorry. Did you… oh God. I’m so sorry if you thought I asked you to come because I had news.” 

“You haven’t heard anything?” Chris was hesitant. Sure, they wouldn’t tell _him_ . But maybe they would tell _her_ . Something. _Anything_. 

“No, Chris. Not since the hospital.” She moved to put a hand on one of his, but he gently pulled it away. 

“Why did you want me to come over then?” His confusion was distrustful. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“Beth is worried about you.” Anne told him. “And so am I. You need to have someone to talk to about this.” 

Chris laughed and looked away. “The only person I want to talk to about this is Eddie.” 

Anne nodded, understanding. “Would you mind if I talk then?” She asked. 

He didn’t answer, so she continued slowly, ready to stop if he showed any signs of wanting her to. 

“I’m terrified for him.” she said. “I’m terrified that they are doing just… horrible, _terrible_ things to him. I’m terrified that they might separate him from Venom, which would be hard enough on the two of them already, but with this brain injury… I’m afraid he wouldn’t last a minute without Venom.” 

She stared at her shaking hands, and Chris looked at them too. 

“Eddie is... a part of me. We might not be together anymore— and I love Dan with all my heart— but even after all that he’s done, all the ways he’s hurt me and betrayed my trust, I still love him, even if it’s not in a romantic way anymore.” 

“How did you find out about Venom?” Chris whispered the question. 

Anne laughed. “Which time? When he first became host to Venom he didn’t know what was happening, though eventually we figured it out together… and then, later, I was there when they lost each other. During the explosion. Dan and I did everything we could to help Eddie through the loss…” 

Her face became hard. “But when they found each other again, he didn’t tell me. I found out while you guys were dating. At the last tree lighting ceremony, at the park. You were supposed to be there too, but you had to work. You were so close to finding out at the same time as I did…” 

She shook her head. “I was so hurt when I realized that Eddie had lied to me. _Again_. I didn’t forgive him for a while…”

“Why did you?” Chris asked despite himself. 

Anne bit her lip. “I’m not even sure when it happened. It wasn’t a conscious decision, to forgive him. I just saw him with Venom, and how much they loved each other, and-… I wasn’t angry anymore. That he chose to keep it a secret, that he would lie even to _me_. He did it in order to protect Venom. And I couldn’t find it in me to be angry about that.” 

Chris sighed and looked at his own hands. He didn’t want to be angry with Eddie. He just wanted Eddie _back_. 

“SHIELD won’t find him.” He said mostly to himself. 

Anne scoffed, “Yeah, I don’t think so either.” 

He watched Anne carefully. “But maybe we can.” 

Anne was curious, but hesitant “How so?”

Chris scooted to the edge of his seat. “Eddie used to do the Brock Report, right? I mean, he still gets recognized for that. He’s low-key famous. If we can get it out that he’s missing, if we can make that go viral, _everyone_ will be looking for him.”

“You really think Hydra would let Eddie be seen, be out in public, after they kidnapped him?” 

“No,” Chris admitted “but if just _one person_ saw something, anything at all, it’s a lead.” He sat back in his chair again “I just know I can’t sit back and do nothing.”

———————

Scott was hunched over his computer dissecting lines of code. “Scott,” he heard Hope say his name over his shoulder. 

“What?” He mumbled, only half paying attention. 

“You know Eddie’s not stuck inside that computer, right?” 

He rolled his eyes. “No, but the answer to where he _is_ might be.” 

Hope sat beside him. “Scott, you need to leave this room. Go out into the sun. See your daughter.” 

“Cassie is with her mom. Who still won’t let me near her any more than she absolutely legally has to.” 

He tried the new code. 

Failed. 

_Again_. 

With a groan, he started from the top. 

“I’m fine. Just trying to get this stupid program to work.” He looked to Hope “You don’t by any chance have a rubber duck with you, do you?” 

“A rubber duck?” She repeated. “Sorry, fresh out.” 

“It’s a computer programming trick. If you get stuck and can’t figure out why, you take a rubber duck, set it down in front of you, and explain your code to it, line by line.” Hope still looked dubious so he added “I know it sounds stupid, okay? But it works. Trust me.”

“Why can’t you do that with any inanimate object?” Hope asked. 

“Because the only thing that would make me feel even dumber than talking to a rubber duck would be talking to a pencil.” He huffed, “Forget it, I’ll figure it out.”

Hope sighed. “Just explain it to me. What are you doing?”

“Trying to find Eddie.” 

“ _How?”_

Scott sighed and pushed himself away from his keyboard. 

“Whoever took Eddie had to both know where he was, and when he’d be alone in the room. The only people who knew his location were the guys from SHIELD. _And_ SHIELD agents were supposed to be posted at his door, as well as throughout the hospital. The only way he could have been taken, is if _SHIELD_ did it - or if someone in SHIELD is actually a member of Hydra.”

“Okay, but why would SHIELD fake an abduction?”

“They abducted Eddie and Venom once before already. The only reason they got out was because Anne found them and flexed her lawyer muscles.” 

“So you think they abducted him again, but this time they staged it to be Hydra so that Anne couldn’t get him back?”

“Or Hydra has a mole inside SHIELD, and the mole took him.” 

If she thought one explanation was more likely than the other, she surely didn’t show it. 

“So what are you _doing?”_

“SHIELD doesn’t just spy on innocent people, they also spy on themselves. No one is more paranoid than Nick Fury. So, I’m trying to create a program that will hack into SHIELD, figure out who within SHIELD knew about Eddie _and_ had access to the hospital, and _then_ cross reference that with their communications and digital footprints to figure out who is most likely to have taken Eddie, whether it was a mole or just someone doing their job doesn’t matter. Either way, we find out who did it, and from there we can find out where he is.”

“What’s your starting point for the hack?”

Scott shrugged “Our already established point to listen in on communications.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“It’s SHIELD. Everything, even the stuff that’s encrypted is also in code. I can’t just search for communications that say ‘hey hydra it’s your mole here what should I do with this alien’ because I’ll find none. I need to know the code.”

“You know, I think you’re going about this the wrong way; you’re thinking way too obvious. Fury would already be checking for moles regularly.”

“Well what do _you_ suggest?”

“I suggest that you drop it, because even _if_ you find Eddie? There’s nothing you can do. My father will never let you risk the suit for him.” 

Scott rolled his eyes and turned away from her. 

“What I would _not_ suggest, is that you use a unique spin to make this go from a ‘looking for a mole to find Eddie’ to ‘look for Eddie to find the mole’ operation.” She continued. 

“And of course I would _not_ suggest that you take into consideration that whoever this is, they didn’t kill but instead abducted them. So they want them alive. I would _not_ remind you that for Venom to stay alive, especially with how much he’s putting into healing Eddie, he needs some weird chemical, right?” 

“Yeah starts with a P or something.” 

“Then I would definitely _not_ tell you, under any circumstances, to let that lead you. That whoever is holding them will need to gather a supply of P-whatever, which I'm guessing is not exactly a common purchase. I definitely do _not_ suggest that you look for people who have purchased it in large quantities _and_ have ties to SHIELD.” She winked at him, “Because, you know, my father would never give you the suit to save your friend.” 

Scott stood up, grabbed each side of Hope’s face, and kissed her. 

“Hope! You’re amazing!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The theme is this chapter is “Wait, what? No!” 
> 
> Chloe shows Eddie she can take care of herself. Venom and Eddie have a fight.

Another week went by and SHIELD still didn’t send a replacement for Agent Kellar. 

“I’m really surprised they're…” Letting? Forcing? “...having you stay with me alone.” Eddie brought up the subject during one of their meals because Venom had mentioned it to him. 

Her expression was half smug half amused “I can take care of myself, I promise.” 

“I didn’t mean…” he started embarrassed. 

“I’m not alone.” She reminded “I have you-  _ and _ Venom.”

“What if I was some…” Eddie struggled “... I could hurt you. They shouldn’t…”

“You  _ really _ couldn’t.” She laughed as if the very idea was ridiculous, which was a hit to Eddie's pride. 

“With Venom…” he started again, but Chloe interrupted. 

“Do you  _ want _ to hurt me Eddie?” 

“What? No!”

“Okay, then.” She said as if that settled that.

Which it didn’t. Eddie was still worried and a little angry at SHIELD for assigning someone, especially someone obviously  _ new _ , to be locked in a safe house alone with someone else.  _ Especially _ when the obviously new agent was a woman being told by her employer to lock herself in a safe house with a strange man. Didn’t SHIELD have any precautions to make sure their workers wouldn’t be sexually assaulted? 

He’d worked on too many stories about women being forced into mistreatment by their job. 

But he didn’t press it any further. 

To be honest, Eddie was enjoying this. He was getting better at communicating everyday. He was definitely relearning and not remembering the words, but it only took a few times of being told that this word went with that object before he got it. Which had to have something to do with Venom, because he’s never been a good student. 

Physical therapy was going well too. He enjoyed his now daily run with Chloe around the parameter before they went to the basement and she had him lift weights. They were still under what he was able to do before he met Venom, but at least they were increasing and not embarrassingly low anymore. 

Chloe had finally run out of tests to give him, so now they would just talk instead. 

Eddie told her all about how he and Venom had met and their struggles since, and even though she probably already knew a lot of it from his file, she still seemed genuinely interested in hearing what he had to say. 

Chloe didn’t talk about her personal life much, but would go on and on about SHIELD and her training, and about how excited she was to finally be an agent. Which didn’t make Eddie suddenly  _ like _ SHIELD, or forgive them for what they had done to Eddie and Venom, but… he liked listening to her talk about how much she believed in them, so he didn’t fight her on it.

The more time he spent with Chloe in the safe house, the less his head hurt. The headaches still happened and they were never pleasant, but with all these things... he was finally feeling whole again. 

One day after he was done with his usual physical therapy, he was chugging his water-phenethylamine-mix and was about to go upstairs to shower, but Chloe stopped him. 

“Wait,” She said before disappearing into a closet and returning with two pairs of boxing gloves. She threw a pair at Eddie. 

Eddie caught them and watched her curiously as she went back into the closet. 

“You're worried for my safety, right? Let me show you that you  _ really _ don’t have to be.” Chloe said over her shoulder, then brought out tape and mouth guards. 

“Chloe…” he started. “I wasn’t trying to insult you. I know you can take care of yourself.” 

Chloe started wrapping her hands. “I’m not insulted.” She said easily. “But I want to assure you that there is no reason to be worried.” 

**I don’t think this is a good idea.** Venom said. Even with Chloe knowing about Venom, he kept most of his commentary just between him and Eddie, showing himself only rarely. 

“Eddie.” Having finished wrapping one hand, she started on the other. “I’ve been trained by SHIELD. I promise you, as long as Venom doesn’t show up and bite my head off, I’ll be fine. And I promise that I won’t go for any head shots, just in case you're worried about that.” 

She put her mouth guard in and gloves on. 

“Fight me.” She mumbled through the mouth guard. 

Eddie looked at the tape and gloves and mouth guard in his hands. Shit. He should have paid attention to how she taped her hands. He looked back at her, “I’ve never boxed before.” 

She rolled her eyes, but removed her mouth guard and gloves and put them at his feet. Eddie put down his own gloves and mouth guard beside hers and held the tape. She took it from his hands and started taping his hands for him. 

“How am I supposed to learn if you do it for me?” Eddie teased.

“Watch.” She shrugged. 

He was. He watched her hands wrap the tape around his palm and wrist, covering his knuckles as well. She put her fingers between layers of tape and tugged. Testing them. Seemingly satisfied, she moved to his other hand. 

**Eddie,** Venoms voiced snapped him out of his fixation. 

_ I’ll be fine, V. Just… let this be me. If you help I’m afraid we’ll accidentally kill her.  _

**I won’t let her hurt you.**

Eddie rolled his eyes.  _ Don’t murder her over a few bruises. I’ll let you know if I can’t handle it and I need your help.  _

Venom wasn’t happy about it but didn’t say more. After Chloe finished wrapping his hands they both put on their gloves and mouth guards. 

“Fight me.” Chloe mumbled again and threw a punch. 

Eddie blocked it and kept his hands by his face. She threw a left hook. He dodged it. 

“Fight me!” She said louder. 

He hadn’t done much, and Chloe hadn’t hit him yet, but his ears started ringing. The pitch of it hurt his head. She swung again, but this time he ducked under it and tackled her, grabbing her by the waist and pushing her back. 

She pushed him down and snaked out of his arms. The second he turned back around to face her, she hit him in the stomach. Eddie lost his breath. She got three more hits in before he regained his composure. 

**Eddie…**

Eddie started throwing wild punches. She blocked them all and managed to land got two more hits in. He backed up, shook his head, and went back to trying to get her at least once. He tried feigning right and hitting left, he tried high and low. Nothing got past her defenses. And she was smiling through her mouth guard the whole time. 

Eddie had never actually been trained, but he was scrappy. He had been in a lot of fights in high school before his dad kicked him out. He should be getting at least one hit in. But Chloe was  _ good _ . 

She was hitting him plenty. And not lightly either. Finally, in a half second of luck while she was wailing on him he threw a punch and it connected. 

Surprise hit her face, before it became serious and her eyes grew cold. In one fluid motion Chloe tripped Eddie, hit him once in the face and pinned him to the ground. 

Venom growled, making Eddie's chest vibrate.  _ Easy, there.  _

**I want her off of you.** His voice was low, but still a snarl. 

Eddie was still catching his breath “Okay, you win.” He huffed between breaths. 

Chloe gave a mischievous smile and stood up, offering him a hand. Eddie took it and she helped him to stand as well. 

His face hurt and he could tell it was going to bruise. A reminder of the fight for days to come. But as soon as he thought of it, he felt the warmth of Venom under each part of bruised skin, healing every mark before it even had the chance to appear. Eddie was strangely regretful, and wished Venom hadn’t healed him - before realizing how ridiculous that was and flushing in embarrassment. 

“Good job.” She praised as they both took off their mouth guards and gloves. “You held your own a lot better than I expected. You’d make a pretty good SHIELD agent…” then her face fell, “well,  _ you know _ , if it wasn’t for…” 

Eddie looked down, “Yeah, I know.” He mimed his fingers as a gun shooting his head and made the sound of it going off. 

Chloe pulled the hand away from his head, “What? No. Eddie, you’re doing so  _ well _ . I really feel like you’re going to make a full recovery.” 

Eddie started at his hand in hers. “Then… what…?” 

Venom's head appeared over his shoulder and he took control of Eddie’s hand to pull it away from Chloe’s.

**“She means me.”**

That surprised Eddie. “Wait,  _ what?” _

She looked away, “Not  _ Venom _ , just his…  _ eating habits _ , and the bad experience with SHIELD that those caused.”

**“Right. SHIELD abducting us was** **_my_ ** **fault.”** Venom said sarcastically. 

Eddie hesitated, “… she didn’t say  _ that.” _

He could feel Venom's shock and hurt course through his veins. He looked at Eddie before sliding back under his skin. 

“Venom, I didn’t mean…” he started, but didn’t know how to finish. And for once he couldn’t even blame the brain injury.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” Chloe’s words were rushed. 

“Venom, talk to me.” Eddie begged, but Venom was small and unmoving in his gut. 

“Just give him his space.” She advised.

What?  _ No? _ Venom was  _ hurting _ . He needed to make it better. His love didn’t need space… they needed  _ each other _ . 

Chloe put a hand on his arm. “Come on, let's go another round.” 

He had to fix this with Venom. But he couldn’t disappoint Chloe. She was looking at him with a serious expression. Where was her encouraging smile? He  _ wanted _ to talk to Venom, but he  _ needed _ to listen to Chloe. 

His breath was starting to become short and shallow, head cracking open with pain. 

**Just go, Eddie. We can talk later.** Venom finally spoke. His voice was hesitant, but Eddie was too relieved to hear him at all to care about that right now. 

He put his boxing gloves back on, and Chloe smiled at him and all the pain and fuzziness in his head went away. 

“You’re wasting energy by putting all your strength in every punch. Reserve energy and use your body weight, not just your arm muscles.” She instructed and then they sparred again. 

—————————

Eddie was sore when he went upstairs to shower. Once in the bathroom he turned on the water to let it heat up before taking off his clothes. Venom finally started moving to his muscles, repairing the stretches and tears causing him pain. 

**You were still right.** Venom said suddenly. 

“Wha— huh?” 

**Just because she can take** **_you_ ** **doesn’t mean she’s safe from** **_me_ ** **. You were right to be worried for her.** Venoms tone was even and emotionless, but that didn’t fool Eddie. It might not have been  _ meant _ as a threat, but Venom was still angry. 

“V, she probably has one of those sonic pens to protect herself if needed. I'm sure she just didn’t want to bring it up.” Eddie sighed and started undressing. 

Venom changed the subject.  **Who do you want to call this week?**

Eddie got into the shower and stood under the stream of water for a moment before answering.

“Honestly, I’m kind of tired. I’ll make my call later. Tomorrow or something.”

**I want to try something.** Venom said suddenly. Black tendrils exited his skin and started rubbing his muscles.  **I can make you feel better.**

Eddie couldn’t help but smile. “I know you can.” 

A head appeared behind him and started kissing his neck. Eddie’s ears started ringing again but he ignored it, focusing all his attention on the feeling of Venom against his skin, massaging him, kissing him. The almost too hot water pouring off both of them. One tendril wrapped around his neck, not choking him but applying pressure.  **You’re** **_mine_ ** **.** The words had a bite to them they usually didn't.  **_Only_ ** **mine.**

Maybe the water  _ was _ too hot. Eddie was beginning to feel dizzy. He blindly reached for the knob that changed the temperatures. 

“V…” he breathed. 

Venom’s teeth tugged on his ear.  **Yes, Eddie?**

His vision swam, and his legs gave out underneath of him. Venom reached out, the tendrils catching Eddie before he hit the floor. 

**Eddie!**

Eddie’s head lulled to the side. He was struggling to stay conscious.  _ Water… ‘s too hot.  _

**Eddie, I’m so sorry.** Venom turned off the shower and hands held his face, forcing him to look Venom in the eyes.  **Eddie, stay with me.**

“Mmm here.” He mumbled. Eddie could feel a part of Venom flit through their body, tickling inside of him. He giggled. 

**Your body is** **_healthy_ ** **.** Venom's voice seemed unsure.  **How are you feeling?**

“Fine, it waz jussst the water.” His speech slurred like he was drunk. 

Venom went back under Eddie's skin and took control of his body, walking Eddie to the bed and laying him down on top of it, still naked and soaking wet. 

Eddie was starting to feel better already. His vision stopped swimming and the ringing was getting duller. 

**Eddie, we need to tell Jemma about this. We should call her.**

Eddie nodded but curled up in the bed, nuzzling a pillow. “First thing tomorrow.” He promised. 

Venom used two tendrils to ease the comforter out from under him and cover him with it instead. 

**First thing tomorrow.** Venom repeated, his mind racing. 

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie’s friends come up with a plan to save him

Three weeks after Eddie was taken Chris was sitting on his front porch, numbly watching people as they were walking by. When his phone buzzed in his pocket he thought about ignoring it. Really considered it. But instead he chose to pull it out of his jeans and answer the unknown number. 

“Hello?”

_ “Chris! _ Thank God!” The voice on the other line said. 

It took a moment for Chris to place the voice. “Scott?” 

“Yeah, hi, sorry. It’s Scott. I found a lead on Eddie. Where are you?” Scott spoke quickly, his thoughts scattered.

Chris shut down.  _ A lead? _ A hopeful voice inside him sprung up, doing the emotional equivalent of cartwheeling. 

_ No. Don’t even  _ _ think _ _ about. Don’t you dare hope, Christopher  _ the more realistic voice in his head shot the other down. 

_ Yeah, but… this is the first lead they’ve gotten.  _

_ Which probably means it’s a lead to his  _ _ body _ **_!_ **

Chris shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts away. 

“My apartment.” He eventually replied.

“I’ll be right there to pick you up.” Scott hung up before Chris could even react to that. 

Chris waited on his porch. Worrying his bottom lip. Pacing. Because, oh God, they finally got a lead, they were going to find Eddie. Except it’s been three weeks and he’s probably dead by now. His heart went back and forth between hope and despair like a ping-pong ball, until a van pulled up in front of him. Chris walked to the passenger door and saw Scott waving him in from the driver's side. 

Chris opened the door but didn’t enter. 

“How… how far are we going?” Chris eyed the van distrustfully. “I don’t do well in cars.” 

“Trust me, this isn’t going to be like most car rides.” Scott promised. 

Chris timidly entered and shut the door. And as soon as the door was shut the world blurred around them, and when Chris looked back out the window everything was huge. Chris almost jumped out of his seat. 

“What the  _ fuck?!” _

Scott laughed. “Shrinking van. Promised you it wasn’t like most cars.” 

———————

Chris and Scott were the last ones to enter the room full of Eddie’s loved ones, situated inside a building that Chris was sure he’s never seen on this street before. 

He knew Anne and Dan and Scott, but everyone else in the room was a stranger. Though then he recognized one of them as that doctor he'd talked to at the hospital. The one who explained exactly…  _ what….  _ V was.  _ Is _ . Whatever.

“Alright, quick introductions so we can get to the good part;” Scott’s words were rushed “Chris, you know Anne and Dan; this is Skye and Jemma from SHIELD,” he gestured to the two, one of them being the doctor "and you might remember Hope, who works with me.” 

The room was some kind of conference room, complete with a table, chairs, and a blank projector screen. Scott clapped his hands and went over to a computer in the far corner, waking up the projector screen in front of them. 

It showed a paused video of a split screen with Eddie looking into the camera on the left, and Chris doing the same on the right. 

“Wait… what?” Chris mumbled. 

He had never video chatted with Eddie before. They either texted or talked in person. That was it. So what the hell was this?

“So, I’ve been spending the last three weeks looking for Eddie. We knew he was being kept alive because they didn’t just kill him at the hospital, which meant he needed that weird chemical stuff…” 

“Phenethylamine” the British doctor —Jemma— interjected. 

Scott pointed at her, “ _ That! _ Exactly! And we also knew that only SHIELD personnel knew where Eddie was that day. So I looked up who had both contact with SHIELD and has been purchasing large amounts of phen-ethyl- that stuff.” 

“Phenethylamine” She said again. 

“Our hit? Agent Kellar.” 

Skye rolled her eyes. “Agent Kellar is Eddie's handler. She’s been getting him his phenethylamine since the beginning.”

“So she has access to the chemical needed to keep him and Venom alive, and as his handler she would also know where he was at all times.” Scott continued. “So I looked where SHIELD has had our Agent Kellar stationed, now that Eddie has gone missing.” 

“I’m sorry, but  _ how _ did you do this? This is classified SHIELD information.” Jemma interjected. 

“Agent Kellar is more than just Eddie’s handler. She’s been dealing with another one of her subjects.” Skye said at the same time. 

“Yeah, well, I looked at where Agent Kellar is supposedly helping a different subject” Scott continued, ignoring Jemma's protests “and in the communications going in and out I found this:” 

He pressed a button and the video started to play. 

_ “Eddie.” The video-Chris spoke.  _

_ “Hey, Chris...” Eddie replied.  _

_ “I didn’t believe them,” video-Chris kept talking “They said you were still alive, but… I saw you get shot in the head.” _

_ “I’m here.” Eddie said.  _

“What is this?” real Chris turned on Scott. “This-  _ didn’t _ happen! I haven’t heard from Eddie since he was taken!” His voice was louder than he intended, but the whole thing was freaking him out. 

“I know.” Scott said with a sad smile. “It’s been faked.”

_ Fake-Chris leaned in closer to the camera, “God you can’t even tell. There’s not a mark or anything.”  _

_ Eddie paused for an uncomfortable amount of time before speaking. “Not… not a visible… mark.” _

“But… how?” Anne asked, putting a hand on Chris’ shoulder. She had been so quiet, Chris almost forgot she was there. 

“SHIELD has the technology.” Skye admitted. “If you have the right sensors and the right program, you can make anybody look and sound like anyone else on a video call.” 

“Can you reverse it, so that we can see who it is that's pretending to be Chris?” Dan asked. 

“Not just Chris.” Scott tapped a few keys and a similar video came up on the screen, this time of Eddie with Venom's head over his shoulder and Anne. 

_ “Eddie? Venom?” Fake-Anne mimicked surprise. _

**_“Hello, Anne.”_ **

_ “Hey... How’s it going?” Eddie asked.  _

_ “How’s it going? Really?” She laughed angrily “You’ve been gone nine days! I thought this was supposed to be temporary...”  _

_ “I’m sorry, Anne,” Eddie tried to explain “You know I’m just trying to do what they tell me… what SHIELD tells me.”  _

Scott paused the video. “They think they’re in a SHIELD safe house. That they are there so that SHIELD can protect them from Hydra. That they are talking to us.”

Anne turned to Jemma and Skye and glared “Maybe that’s exactly how it is. Wouldn’t be the first time they’ve taken Eddie.” 

“Hey, we know as much as you do!” Skye put her hands up. 

“If Eddie is with his SHIELD handler, and he’s safe and obviously not being tortured or separated from Venom… Maybe it  _ is _ SHIELD, and you guys are just not high enough clearance to know about it.” Dan suggested. “You also said SHIELD has the technology to fake the videos.” 

Skye and Jemma considered this, but Scott jumped in to stop that train of thought before it could take off. “Except Agent Kellar isn’t  _ there _ anymore.” 

He pulled up a redacted report. 

“She was kicked off the mission last week, even though she was supposedly the only SHIELD agent on the mission. Eddie hasn’t reappeared and no other SHIELD agents are shown to have taken her place.” 

“So he's dead.” Chris’ voice was cold and unfeeling. “No matter who took him, they wouldn't just leave him alone in there.”

“No SHIELD  _ agent _ did but…” He pulled up a picture of a young woman with a round face and blond hair. “This is the woman Agent Kellar is supposed to be handling. Another powered person. Chloe Anderson.” 

“So you think Eddie is with her?” Anne asked. 

“God, let’s hope  _ not _ .” Skye said, turning around her tablet to show the file she'd pulled up to everyone else. “Her powers are scary. Biochemical manipulation. This girl can do everything to you that a drug can, and she doesn't even need to touch you to do it. Though it looks like physical contact  _ does _ strengthen the effects.” 

“SHIELD wouldn’t leave two powered people alone without an agent,  _ especially _ not in a SHIELD safe house.” Jemma asserted. 

“I don’t even know what would be worse, SHIELD or Hydra.” Scott admitted. 

Chris stepped forward “I don’t  _ care _ who it is. We know where he is, so we can get him back.” 

“Then I’m going to need your help.” Scott said, looking at each person before landing on Hope. “As soon as Hank is done repairing it, I have to steal my suit back.”

————————-

A few days later Skye walked into the Fitz-Simmons lab on the bus. They were both working diligently on their current cases. 

“Hey Fitz?” Skye called. 

Fitz made an affirmative sound without looking up. 

“Coulson needs you in his office.” She continued. 

Fitz whined “Right  _ now? _ I’m in the middle of some very delicate calibrations.” 

“I’m just the messenger.” 

With a huff, Fitz stood up and walked out of the room. Skye looked over to Jemma, who was already walking over to her. Skye quickly pulled out her tablet and with just a few strokes she turned off the cameras and sound-recorders, and locked the door. 

“I found something. We need to call Scott.” Skye said seriously. Jemma pulled a chair up beside Skye, while Skye leaned over the table with her tablet and started the video call.

Scott answered, his hair a mess, obviously sitting on a dirty couch. “What’s up?”

“Scott, I found something.” Skye said. He sat up a little straighter in response. “There’s only been one more communication with Eddie. He talks to a fake Jemma. I’m sending it to you now.” 

As they watched the video, Jemma was making uncomfortable tuts. 

“He  _ has _ to know that’s not me, right? I mean, come on, that doesn’t even  _ sound _ like me. And I would  _ never-! _ ”

Skye interrupted her “Unfortunately he could believe  _ anything _ right now.” She forwarded the video to where Eddie was throwing the laptop away, and paused it as the video caught a short glimpse of someone else in the room with him. “I already did a facial recognition scan to confirm. He’s with Chloe Anderson.”

Jemma breathed out a barely audible “no,”

“So, wait- what does that mean?” Scott asked. 

Jemma answered “Chloe is able to manipulate the chemicals in a person's body. If you can do it with a drug, Chloe can do it as well. So she could be doing any  _ number _ of things to Eddie…” she trailed off, unable to finish. 

Skye continued for her, putting a comforting hand on Jemma's arm. 

“Including making him highly suggestive, so that if Chloe says “you’re talking to Jemma” then Eddie believes it, even if the person is a six foot sumo wrestler.”

Realization hit Scott “So what do we do?”

Skye thought for a moment. “We have one chance. One shot, all or nothing. Once you get the suit, when you go to break him out, you absolutely  _ need _ to neutralize Chloe before showing yourself to Eddie. If you show yourself, and she’s still in  _ play _ , she could easily turn him against you.”

“Or a number of other horrible things.” Jemma whispered quietly. 

Scott gave an uncomfortable laugh “Neutralize? Sorry, but I don’t kill people.”

Jemma looked insulted. “We don’t  _ want _ you to, obviously. But- maybe between you and Fitz, maybe we could find a way to- to configure a night-night gun to still have the same potency? Even when it's shrunk?” She looked to Skye. 

“Do you  _ really _ think Fitz would help us? We’ve been keeping all this just between you and me... I didn't even tell Coulson.”

“We can trust Fitz.” She assured. 

“He’s never really liked Eddie…” 

“We can trust Fitz.”

“Okay.” Skye relented. “We’ll talk to Fitz. Try to figure out a way you can use a night-night gun while small. Once the suit is fixed and you go in small, first thing you have to do is shoot Chloe to get her out of the way, and then you can get Eddie out of there.” 

“He’s going to be okay until it’s ready, right?” Scott looked unsure and uncomfortable. “I don’t know how long it will take Hank to fix the suit… but I don’t know how else to get him out either.” 

Jemma closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears. “He’ll have to be.” 

Skye put a hand on her shoulder. “Eddie’s strong. He’ll make it through.” 

————————

After a few weeks of Fitz begrudgingly helping Scott with a shrinkable night-night gun, they were finally able to make it work. Chris, Anne, and Dan spent the time making Eddie’s missing person case go viral. Everyone in San Francisco was looking for the former reporter. All they needed now was the suit itself. 

But before anyone got any word that it was finished, Skye called an emergency meeting with everyone on Team Eddie. Once they were all gathered Skye looked to Scott “I hope that the suit is ready. We need to get Eddie out now.”

“Why? What's-what’s wrong?” Anne’s voice shook. 

“I’m not sure. But I found something weird when I hacked into one of their communications, weird and therefore alarming. Something is scheduled to happen tomorrow, and- and I don’t know what it is, I couldn't get any details. Not only is everything encrypted, but it’s also in some kind of code, and we don't have the time to crack it. But something  _ big _ is going to happen. And I know it'll happen tomorrow.”

Scott spun in a circle in his spot, putting his head in his hands. “Oh no, oh no, oh no.”

Jemma looked to Fitz and then back to Skye. “When tomorrow?”

Skye answered “Oh Five Hundred.” 

“So we have to do this now.” Chris was sure. “Ready or not. Whatever they're planning, it can’t be good. We can’t lose Eddie, not now.” 

“I’m afraid I have to agree.” Jemma said in a low voice. 

“Then we're getting the suit.” Scott nodded. “Tonight.”

———————

Hope ran into her dad's office. 

Upon hearing her, Hank Pym turned around to see his daughter red in the face. 

“SHIELD found us!” 

“Shit!” Hank started grabbing things. “Get the building ready for transport!” He ordered as he ran past her.

Once he was out of sight, Hope went over to the computer he had just been working on and inserted the flashdrive Scott had given her. 

“We’re in” She said over her comms, communicator hidden behind her hair. 

After a few seconds, the flash drive worked its magic and a blackout went through the whole building. Even the emergency generator turned off. Using that breach in security, Scott went into the tall building standing in the middle of the forest and started climbing the stairs. 

Jemma and Skye stood outside the building, holding night-night guns pointed at the door. “This is SHIELD, open up!”

Moving on according to the plan, Hope went to one of the main rooms needed for shrinking the building. Her father should be here, trying to fix everything… but it was empty. 

Hope spoke into the comms “Scott, he’s not here.”

“Oh no,” Scott huffed as he sped up the stairs. “Oh no, oh no, oh no…” he opened the door to exit the staircase, only to find Hank already standing there, waiting for him. 

“Hi, Hank.” He greeted uneasily. 

“Did you  _ really _ think I was that stupid, Scott?” Hank asked, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head “You're gonna need to be a little better than that.” 

Scott became serious, “Hank, I need that suit. Eddie is in real trouble.” 

“Scott, we cannot risk the suit for one person. If Hydra or SHIELD got a hold of this technology, a whole lot  _ more _ people than just Eddie are going to be in trouble.” He put a hand on Scott’s shoulder, “I am terribly sorry about your friend, but the answer is no. Now how about you turn the power back on?” 

Scott could still hear Hope over their comms. 

“Scott I just heard from group two. They need more time. Do  _ not _ let my dad turn the power back on!” 

Scott ducked under Hank's arm and started running toward the workshop where Hank worked on the suit. Hank swore before running after him. Scott made it into the workshop and shut and locked the glass door before Hank could catch up to him. They stared at each other, before Scott turned back around and started looking for the suit. 

“Having trouble, Scott?” Hank asked through the glass. 

Scott looked on the tables, under the tables, he moved things around. It wasn’t here. The suit  _ wasn’t here. _

Scott turned around to face Hank again. 

“Where is it, Hank?” He demanded, pulling on the glass door - but it wouldn’t open. 

“I knew you’d try to get it back, so there was no way I was going to keep it here. The suit is safe. And it’s going to  _ stay _ safe and hidden, until I am convinced that you’ve let this go and have learned the importance of keeping it out of the wrong hands.” 

“I am  _ not _ the wrong hands, Hank!” Scott pleaded. “And I wouldn’t let anything happen to the suit, you should know that by now!” 

Hank shook his head and started to leave. Scott looked around hopelessly, until he saw a group of ants gathered on the table in front of him. He smiled to himself before continuing to call out to Hank half heartedly “Wait, Hank, no, don’t leave me here.” 

The suit, having being carried by the small colony of ants, unshrunk in front of him. Scott quickly started putting it on before speaking into his comms “Got it guys. Thanks so much!” 

He smiled as he heard Luis' reply “Of course, buddy! Anything for a friend! Man, that was kind of  _ fun, _ we should do this more often!” 

Scott hit the button to shrink and mounted one of the flying ants. 

“Group One, Group Two, meet at the rendezvous spot in one hour.” He ordered as he and his flying ant took off. “I’m gonna go get Eddie.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much shit goes on in this chapter. I hope you’re ready for it and don’t hate me too much. Haha. 
> 
> Coming up: Some Venom POV, a call from “Jemma,” some questionable stress relief and a B.I.G. mistake.

Venom knew something was wrong the moment they first came to the “safe house”. He just couldn’t quite place his tendril on  _ what _ . Everything about it seemed just slightly off somehow, not quite right. 

At first Venom’s guilt blinded him to the truth. But he should have seen it earlier. He should have known better.

Eddie’s flashback when they were kissing was pushed off as being triggered because Venom had kissed where the bullet left his head. PTSD could be triggered by the strangest things. 

Agent Kellar leaving seemed too good to be true, but it made life in the safe house just so much more bearable. 

But the headaches should have clued him in. 

He should have been smarter, should have known  _ better _ . The headaches — now that Venom thought about it— only happened when Venom formed outside of Eddie, and somehow Chloe was always the magic cure. 

Even Eddie’s brain chemistry had been different lately. Venom thought this change came from getting shot. Either Venom didn’t heal him completely right, causing a change, or it was a reflection of Eddie’s feelings toward Venom after Venom had let him get hurt so badly.

It was the fight that made Venom realize none of these theories were the case. 

When Chloe told Eddie to fight her, and he only dodged and blocked instead of fighting back-that was when Venom had heard it. That familiar high-pitched whine, only going away when Eddie did as Chloe said. 

It would explain the headaches. 

Then when Eddie  _ defended _ her. Chose  _ her _ side over Venom’s. He was hurt and shocked and distracted - until once again she commanded him. 

And he tried to fight it for Venom. Venom could  _ feel _ him trying to fight it. And it was making him suffocate. That familiar high pitched whine started up again. Chloe touched him and suddenly his brain chemistry changed, with no command from his brain to do so. 

They were controlling him. Like some kind of pavlovian bitch. 

Any time he wasn’t with Chloe, any time Venom dared to show up, any time Eddie disobeyed, they were emitting a sound frequency that hurt them without them being able to hear it. 

They were being watched constantly too, if Eddie and Venom’s kiss in the bedroom was any indicator. 

Venom needed to test one last thing though… but first, he had to give his host the permission to obey Chloe so that he wouldn’t get hurt.  **Just go, Eddie. We can talk later.**

So after they finished sparring, Venom watching their every move along with trying to find any cameras in Eddie's peripheral vision, Venom started his test. The only room they haven’t had an issue in yet was the bathroom. 

So Venom pulled out some tentacles to massage Eddie’s skin and started smothering him in kisses. And there it was, once again - loud enough to do damage, but not enough to be heard. Eddie crumpled in pain. 

He was right. He had hoped so much he would be wrong. That he was being paranoid. But he was right. 

Damn it.

They needed to tell someone. Someone they trusted. Someone who could  _ help _ . 

**Eddie, we need to tell Jemma about this. We should call her.**

“First thing tomorrow.” His love promised. 

Venom didn’t want to wait, but he also didn’t want to worry Eddie. He could play along until then. 

**First thing tomorrow.** Venom repeated. 

————————

Eddie fell asleep early that night. His body was exhausted, but that didn’t stop his mind from attacking him. His dreams were incoherent thoughts and images, more chaotic than usual, and they had never been exactly normal to begin with.

_ Venom was materialized in Eddie's arm and Agent Kellar was trying to rip him away.  _

_ Chris’ expression when he saw Eddie and Venom fight in the hallway of his apartment building, seconds before Eddie was shot.  _

_ Jemma and Skye standing outside his glass cage on the SHIELD plane, looking down at him as he went through a seizure.  _

Eddie woke with a jolt, needing a moment to catch his breath. 

**Eddie… are you okay?** Venom asked hesitantly. 

Eddie wiped the sweat off his forehead. 

“I’m fine.” He whispered the words before standing up and heading to the bathroom. 

After a quick shower, Eddie got dressed and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. Chloe was already there, eating cereal. Eddie sat beside her and poured his own bowl in silence. 

“How are you feeling?” Chloe asked. 

Eddie shrugged, “I’m fine.” He said again. 

“And Venom?” She pressed. Eddie stiffened, they hadn’t really talked about what happened. Venom said they would, but then Eddie had that episode and just fell asleep instead. Chloe bit her lip at Eddie's silence. “Venom, I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to make it sound like I blame you.”

**Eddie, ask if we can talk to Jemma.** Venom ignored Chloe, getting right to the point. 

“I get to make my... call today right?” Eddie asked. 

Chloe gave a sad smile, taking the hint, “Yeah, I’ll test you right after breakfast and then you can make the call.” She stood up and started putting her dishes away. “Any ideas who you want to call this week?” 

“Jemma.” Eddie told her. 

Chloe turned around at that. “I think she’d love that. Let her see how much you’re improving.” 

Eddie nodded, starting to eat. 

“Just don’t mention our runs, will you?” Chloe asked, “It’s kind of against protocol and I don’t want to get in trouble.” 

Eddie laughed at that. “What about you beating me up? Is  _ that _ protocol?” 

“That’s practically  _ expected _ .” Chloe teased. 

After Eddie finished eating, Chloe brought out the study cards and quizzed Eddie. He was rather proud of himself for easily getting almost every question right without much thought. 

“Alright, I’d say you definitely earned your call with Jemma.” Chloe grinned as she grabbed the laptop and started to pull up the encrypted video chat line. 

She handed the laptop to Eddie and he could feel Venom buzzing inside his chest. He smiled as he put a hand on his sternum, feeling it vibrate against his skin. 

“Eddie!” Jemma greeted brightly. “It’s so great to see you!” 

“Hey, Jemma!” Eddie smiled at the doctor. 

“How are you and Venom?” She asked. 

_ Come on out, love. _ Eddie suggested. 

Venom wanted to, but was afraid that it would cause one of Eddie’s headaches. He watched Chloe carefully as he materialized a head before looking at Jemma. There was a slight discomfort that Eddie seemed to ignore. 

**“Hello, Jemma.”** Venom greeted. He opened his mouth to tell Jemma why they called, when she interrupted. 

“Are you guys following my plan? How is it going? Are the flashcards working? What about the physical therapy? Are you experiencing any symptoms?” Jemma gushed, firing out questions one after another without waiting for a response. 

Eddie laughed at her excitement. 

“We  _ are _ following your plan, yes. Chloe is doing great helping us with the study cards and the physical therapy. She said we’re making great… progress.” He struggled for half a second on the last word but still was overall proud of himself. 

“You sound amazing Eddie.” Jemma beamed. 

**“But we did want to talk to you about some concerns…”** Venom said, both telling Jemma and reminding Eddie that everything wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows. 

Jemma's eyebrows furrowed in response “What’s wrong?”

“I’m still struggling with stuff from my PTSD.” Eddie confessed, lowering his voice, even though Chloe was still right there on the couch in the living room and could probably hear him. “And headaches.” 

Jemma’s face fell. 

“I’m sorry, Eddie. I’m all out of ideas. Everything we’ve tried to give you has made your body hostile to Venom. If Venom isn’t able to manipulate your body chemistry like I thought… I don’t know what else to do.” 

Eddie’s disappointment and regret swirled with Venom’s, feeding off of each other. “Right, no, it’s fine, that makes sense.” Eddie muttered. 

“Can you tell me how bad it is?” Jemma asked gently. 

Eddie ran his fingers through his hair. “The nightmares won’t stop.” His voice was quiet, but shook. “My… hands are still shaking. I’ve been fine here, ironically, but I’m afraid once I go back home I’ll just have more issues with the paranoia and panic attacks again.” He looked up at Jemma, his eyes full of trust and hurt “And I’ve had flashbacks.” 

Jemma sighed. “I’m afraid there’s nothing more I can do Eddie. If Venom can’t do what I asked of him… you're just going to have to choose between Venom and treatment for this.”

To his credit, anger flared in Eddie’s chest. “There’s no choice to  _ make _ . I am  _ not _ losing Venom.” His voice growled. 

“Eddie, I didn’t mean…” Jemma started, but Eddie picked up the laptop and threw it across the room before she could say more. 

What was  _ that _ supposed to mean? He had to choose between Venom and treating his PTSD?! They weren’t even  _ trying! _ Two medications don’t go well, and they were just  _ giving up _ when Venom couldn’t fix it either? 

Eddie kicked the table, making it screech across the floor. Chloe stood up and ran over. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” She asked, hands hovering over Eddie's arm. 

Eddie pulled away. “They won’t even  _ try!” _ His voice was louder than he wanted it to be. He just couldn’t help it. They weren’t even  _ trying _ to help him and Venom! It was so frustrating. 

“Eddie…” Chloe started and he knew exactly where she was going that tone. 

“ _ Don’t _ tell me to calm down, Chloe!” He snapped. He knocked over a chair with a grunt and Venom slid back under his skin. “They’re blaming Venom, when it isn’t even his fault, it’s  _ theirs!” _ He pointed at the laptop. “ _ They _ are the ones who can’t find a medication to help me!” 

**Eddie…** Venom’s voice was a warning. 

Chloe grabbed him by the shoulders and he finally looked down to her. 

“I wasn’t going to tell you to calm down.” She said, then continued when she saw his confused expression. “Eddie, you have been through so much. You were shot at, kidnapped, in an explosion, had half of yourself ripped away from you multiple times, and then you were shot. In the  _ head _ . Causing a horrible traumatic brain injury that took away your one way of communicating.” 

She handed him the bowl that Eddie had left on the kitchen table from breakfast. “Anyone would be angry, Eddie. You have a right to be angry.” 

Eddie stared at the bowl before taking it. “So- what? What do you want me to do?” He asked suspiciously. 

Chloe grinned. “Let it out.” Then she took the bowl from his hands and smashed it on the ground. 

Eddie jumped away from the shattered pieces before letting out a surprised laugh. “What?” 

Chloe went over to the cabinets and pulled out two plates. She threw one of them to Eddie and he barely caught it. 

“Let your anger  _ out _ , Eddie! You can’t bottle it up forever, it’s not healthy.” To make her point more clear, she shattered the plate in her hands. 

Eddie looked at the ceramic plate he was holding “You're… serious?” 

Chloe was already grabbing more plates. “Eddie, let it out.” She repeated. 

Eddie looked at the plate, then at her, before slamming it to the floor, shattering it into pieces. He laughed at the destruction, at the ridiculousness of it. He looked up to see Chloe’s encouraging smile as she handed him another plate. 

With a wicked grin, Eddie threw this one against the wall. Then he grabbed one of the kitchen chairs and threw it as well. Chloe smirked and sat herself on the kitchen counter as she watched Eddie throw and break everything he could get his hands on in the small safe house, until he was worn out and breathing heavily. 

Seeing that he was done, she jumped off the counter and walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Doesn’t that feel  _ better?” _ She asked. 

Eddie grinned, still catching his breath “Yeah, it—“ 

Before he could finish his thought, Chloe pulled Eddie’s head down and planted her lips on his. His eyes went wide as his brain processed what was happening, but it was slow. Oxytocin, serotonin, and all those other feel-good chemicals were flooding his head, making it so cloudy he couldn't hold a single thought anymore. Finally, he came to himself and pulled away from Chloe, who gave him that encouraging smile of hers that he lived for. 

But all he could think of was — “Venom” 

He turned away and fled into the bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

“Venom, please, you have to understand.” He said into the air. 

**You kissed her.** It was a statement. On the surface, it was completely devoid of emotion. But Eddie could feel the betrayal in their shared blood. 

“Venom, she kissed me. I didn’t mean… I didn’t know…” he groaned as he struggled for words. Not now. Not  _ now! _

Venom was quiet for a moment.  **But you** **_liked_ ** **kissing her.** Eddie started to respond, to deny it, but Venom didn’t let him  **I could** **_taste_ ** **it, Eddie. Every drop of your brain chemistry. I could** **_feel_ ** **how much you liked it.**

“Venom, I never wanted to cheat on you… I wasn’t  _ trying _ to cheat on you!” Eddie begged. 

_ No good, God damned waste of space. _ His father's voice ran through his mind.  _ You ruin everything you touch. You fuck everything up.  _

He could feel Venom processing this. Analyzing it. Thinking about it.  **It’s fine, Eddie.** He finally said. 

“No, it’s  _ not _ fine.” Eddie shook his head. “I know, I broke a promise to you. And I am so  _ sorry. _ ” 

**You didn’t promise me anything.**

“As soon as you were my boyfriend there was an unspoken promise. It counts.” God, how did Eddie let this happen? 

Was that even a real question? He let it happen because that’s who he is. A fuck up. No good waste of space that ruins everything he touches. And now he’s ruined the best thing to ever happen to him: his relationship with Venom. 

**Eddie.** **We don’t have to be boyfriends.**

Dread filled every ounce of Eddie’s body. “Wait, no, Venom.  _ Please _ . Don’t go. I’ll do  _ anything _ , I swear, just-  _ please _ . Please don’t go.” 

**I won’t go if you don’t want me to…** Every word out of Venom was careful.  **We don’t have to be boyfriends to be host and symbiote. If you want Chloe…**

“Venom, I want  _ you. _ ” Eddie pressed. His head was pounding. His chest hurt. He couldn’t lose Venom over this. He  _ couldn’t _ . 

But inside Venom was fighting a completely different war with himself. He felt betrayed and lost and hurt by the kiss. But more than that, he felt fear. 

Because if there was one thing he knew about Jemma, if there was  _ one thing _ he learned when they were temporarily host and symbiote together, it was that she would never give up. She  _ never _ would have told Eddie he would have to choose between Venom and getting his PTSD under control. 

So that wasn’t Jemma. 

And if that wasn’t Jemma… who was Venom supposed to get to help break him and Eddie out of this safe house that was anything  _ but _ safe? That was manipulating and hurting his host? 

The kiss with Chloe had been the last straw. Venom could see the chemicals Eddie's brain  _ wanted _ to secrete, and what chemicals were appearing instead. Chloe was somehow controlling his neuro-chemicals through her touch. 

Between the negative reinforcement of emitting a harmful frequency when Venom appeared or Eddie disobeyed, and Chloe messing with his brain chemistry... They were trapped. Who knew what whoever had them there would do if Venom and Eddie tried to escape? 

Venom wanted to tell Eddie everything. To tell him that this wasn’t his fault. He was literally being controlled. But… what if they punished him for it? Venom couldn’t be the reason for any more of Eddie’s pain. If he was going to protect Eddie, they were going to have to play Chloe’s game. 

**I won’t leave, Eddie. You are my perfect host.** Venom prayed Eddie would cling to those words as he forced the next statement out.  **But I don’t want this. Go be with Chloe.**

Venom curled up inside himself, making himself small inside Eddie's abdomen, putting up mental walls to separate himself from the love of his life. 

“Venom! No!  _ Venom!” _ Eddie cried out, yelling it. But he got no response. Eddie knew Venom was still there, could feel him. But he felt so goddamn  _ empty _ . “Venom, please talk to me!” 

Eddie grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on— the dresser— and flipped it on its side in anger. Hearing the loud noise, Chloe tried to open the door, only to find it locked. Eddie pulled one of the drawers out of the overturned dresser and threw it against the wall. There was a  _ bang! _ behind Eddie, and he looked to see Chloe had kicked down the locked door. She ran into the room and Eddie was heaving in air as drawers and clothes were scattered on the floor. He turned to look at her and his face was so full of agony. 

Chloe wrapped Eddie in a tight hug and he collapsed in her arms, both of them falling to the ground. Eddie broke down as she held him. 

“I ruined it. I ruined  _ everything _ . This is all my fault.” He repeated over and over again as she shushed him and combed his hair with her fingers. “I lost him.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom deal with the fallout of The Kiss
> 
> Then the safe house gets some company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> editor's note: hope you enjoy the angst and heart-break, I had a lot of fun dialing it up by -hmmm, let's saayyy... A LOT!

They didn’t do any more speech therapy that day. They didn’t go for a run and didn't do another round of sparing either. Needless to say, Eddie wouldn't have been able to do any of it. 

Eventually Chloe got Eddie to stand up and move back to the living room, where she put on a movie. And another after that, and another, and another, and another… 

But Eddie didn’t see a minute of it. He stared at the TV with his eyes glazed over and a blank look on his face, completely zoned out and lost in his own thoughts. 

_Worthless. Good for nothing. Piece of shit._

It was a cadence. A steady rhythm. Repeated over and over and over again in his head. Words in his head that sounded like his father. 

_Fuck up. Loser. Waste of space._

He ruined everything. He lost everything, _his_ everything. 

The whole day he was mentally reaching out for Venom, begging him to talk to him, to say something, _anything_ . But he didn’t. He didn’t answer. Didn’t respond. Eddie knew he was there. He _knew_ it. But, God, it felt so much like he wasn’t. Like Eddie was left alone again. All because he fucked up _again_. 

It surprised Eddie when Chloe turned off the TV. He looked out the window and saw it was dark. Was it night already? It felt like he just sat down. It felt like he’d been sitting there forever. Either way he was surprised. 

“Come on,” Chloe said in a low, calm voice. “Let’s get you to bed.” 

Eddie let her lead him, hollow and broken. Once in the bedroom he saw the dresser was back where it belonged, looking like nothing had happened. Chloe led him to the bed and he just sat down and stared at the floor. She kneeled in front of him. 

“Eddie…” she started. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t know that you two were…” She trailed off. “I shouldn’t have just- kissed you like that. I’m-... I'm really sorry.” She covered Eddie’s hand resting on his knee with her own. “Please forgive me.” 

“It’s my fault.” His voice didn't feel like it was his own, but not in the way he wished it'd be, not deep and gravely. Just robotic, and flat. “It’s my fault. And now I’m alone.” 

She took his hand into both of her own now. “Eddie, you are _not_ alone. Venom didn't leave you, I'm sure he just- needs some space. And… Well, _I'm_ here. I'm right here.” 

Eddie didn’t answer, just stared into nothing, wallowing in self-hatred and the broken remains of his heart left behind by his own self-destruction. Chloe patted his hand and stood up, turning to leave. Eddie’s hand acted on its own accord, reaching out and grabbing Chloe’s wrist, surprising even himself. He hadn't meant to do that, but it wasn’t Venom either. He looked up at her desperately. 

“Don’t leave me alone.” He begged. 

“Okay.” Chloe said cautiously before pulling up a chair and sitting beside the bed. Eddie laid down, still holding her hand - closing his eyes and wishing it was Venom’s hand he was holding. But it was too small. The nails too dull to be anything like his love's sharp claws. 

With her other hand she brushed Eddie’s hair back until he finally fell asleep. 

———————-

When Eddie woke he felt a dull ache in his chest. There was no momentary sense of amnesia. No short relief where he had forgotten the day before. He remembered everything. He felt everything, every agonizing spasm of emotion, every aftershock of what had happened. And he felt hollow, drained, torn apart and just… empty. 

He looked up and saw Chloe was still asleep, sitting up in the chair next to his bed, still holding his hand. Her round face was smushed up against her own arm. Eddie snuck his hand away and went into the bathroom. 

Chloe woke up just as Eddie came back out, already smiling at him while straightening up. 

“Eddie,” she greeted, suppressing a yawn, and began to stretch. Then she stopped. Realization hit her and she looked up at him, beaming all of a sudden, as if the world hadn't ended yesterday. 

_“Eddie!”_

“What?” Eddie was apprehensive. 

“Did you just wake up _without_ a nightmare?” She asked. 

Eddie thought carefully. She was right. He _did_. He knew he should be happy about the development, but he really didn’t feel like celebrating. 

“Yeah, no nightmares.” He mumbled. 

“That’s _great_ , Eddie!” Chloe stood up. “See? Good news!” She gave his arm a squeeze and he _did_ start to feel better, her good mood probably rubbing off on him. 

“I’ll go make some breakfast, okay?” she left without waiting for a response. 

Eddie sat on the bed for a moment. 

“V?” He whispered to himself. “Come on, _talk_ to me love, _please_ .” Eddie begged. But there was no answer, and a nagging voice in the back of his head that sounded like his father's and his own mixed together told him there wouldn't ever _be_ an answer, and that he didn't deserve one either. 

Eventually, Eddie stood up and left the room as well. 

————————

Today marked a month since That Day, a day Eddie didn't want to think of and couldn't stop doing just that anyway. 

A whole _month_ of Venom pretending he wasn’t there. An agonizing month of hoping and praying and _begging_ for an answer, _any_ answer, _anything_ \- a month of nothing. 

Eddie and Chloe worked on his vocabulary until Chloe was satisfied with its state. They ran everyday, Eddie getting faster with each time. They sparred, and Eddie quickly learned to hold his own against Chloe who, while small, was highly trained. 

When they were sparring it was like Chloe became a completely different person. Confident and ruthless. Willing to do anything to get the upper hand and win. She was competitive and ambitious and Eddie couldn’t help but be both intimidated and awed at once.

But Eddie didn't make any more phone calls. If he spoke to Anne or Dan or Chris or Scott or anyone else, they would ask about Venom. And Eddie couldn’t lie, but didn’t want to tell them the truth either. So he didn’t call. And they couldn’t call him because of some security safe house shit. 

So it was just the two of them, Eddie and Chloe. They worked together, trying to keep Eddie’s mind off of things, of painful thoughts and the dull throbbing where he had been hollowed out, ripped apart, left behind with a wound that wouldn't scab over and was still as tender and painful as it was from the beginning. 

After that first night without a terror Eddie tried to sleep on his own again, but ended up being ripped back into reality in the middle of the night by a panic attack that took Chloe forty-five minutes to calm him down from. He was a jumbled mess of tears and snot and shaking hands, and felt so lonely, so _achingly_ , _terribly_ _lonely_. 

So they stayed together. Even at night. And as long as Chloe was there, the nightmares and shaking were kept at bay. Chloe’s hand was a grounding constant, something that kept him afloat in the waves of grief and pain that Eddie was drowning in. 

A month of silence, but still Eddie kept reaching out, trying to connect with Venom. Trying to get Venom to come _back_. 

But as time went on it became more of an unconscious habit than intentional decision. He no longer believed Venom would answer. He had lost all hope that Venom wanted to have anything to do with him, and the nagging voice wasn't just a tiny voice in the back of his head anymore. 

Eddie was afraid now that- that if he _left_ the safe house—if he went back to his life, if he was surrounded by people— that Venom might leave him completely. That he would go and find a new host, would find a 'perfect match' in someone other than Eddie. Someone _better_ . He was scared Venom might find someone less broken, someone who didn’t push everyone away. It _terrified_ Eddie. 

He didn’t think he would survive it. 

———————-

**_I won’t leave, Eddie. You’re my perfect host. But I don’t want this. Go be with Chloe._ **

The words physically hurt. Venom almost couldn't make himself say them. But he _had_ to, and so he did. 

Eddie was in danger, and it was Venom’s job to protect him. He would _not_ fail Eddie again like he did in the hallway. 

So Venom curled up into a ball, tried to make himself as small as possible, and failed to block out Eddie’s reaction. He tried and failed to ignore Eddie tossing the dresser. He tried and failed to ignore that traitor, that liar, _Chloe_ , coming in and comforting Eddie - just waltzing right in as if she had any right to be there. 

Venom wished it was _him_ that was providing Eddie with comfort, that it was _him_ hugging Eddie, stroking his hair, holding his hand - not _her_. 

But he had to protect Eddie. Even if it was from Eddie _himself_ \- at least until the human regained control over himself again. 

So Venom tried to ignore the feeling of Eddie being held in the enemy's arms. He tried to ignore the pang of bruised feelings as this manipulator was pushing her fingers through Eddie's hair when Venom couldn’t without causing him pain. 

It took Venom longer than it _should_ have to realize that his own thoughts were getting sluggish. That he was getting tired, when usually he didn’t require sleep unless he overexerted himself healing their shared body or something. 

Chloe pulled Eddie out of the bedroom and sat him in front of the TV in the living room. Never breaking some kind of skin to skin contact, whether she was brushing back his hair, scratching his head, rubbing his neck, or holding his hand. Eddie didn’t react to any of the touches, just stared straight ahead, not even paying the slightest bit of attention to what was happening on the TV. 

It was night-time before Venom was able to put two and two together, his thoughts still foggy. He had felt like this before. From one of the medications Dan put them on for Eddie's PTSD. They had made Venom weak, tired, and helpless. 

And now when they had just had their first real fight... when it would be so _easy_ for Eddie, who was already riddled with insecurity and abandonment issues, to believe that Venom was just giving him the silent treatment... 

Venom used every ounce of his power to reach out to Eddie. **Eddie? Eddie, can you hear me? Eddie,** **_talk_ ** **to me.**

Venom had fallen right into their trap. 

**Eddie, please answer me! Eddie, can’t you hear me!? Eddie! Eddie** **_please!_ **

Venom was becoming frantic as he remained trapped inside himself, unable to even flit around Eddie's body. Unable to move, to expand from the curled up ball he had made himself. 

**Eddie!** **_Eddie!_ ** **Please!**

The passage of day and night lost meaning. It was impossible for Venom to keep track of time. He was constantly being pulled into consciousness, only to be shoved right back out of it. When he was aware, no amount of pleading made its way to Eddie. He couldn’t hear him. Venom was alone. 

Every once in a while he would regain enough of himself to move around within Eddie's body, but he couldn’t manifest himself outside of it. And while Eddie used to subconsciously react to Venom's movements... now it was like he didn’t even _feel_ him anymore. 

Then, when Eddie was deep into REM sleep, Venom would be brought back to consciousness to hear Chloe whispering in his ear. But she was never talking to Eddie. No, Eddie was deeply asleep. She was talking to _Venom_. 

She would brush a bruise lightly with the very tip of her thumb, just enough to elicit the smallest amount of pain, just enough so that Venom could _feel_ it, and she would whisper. 

“Look what you did. He’s _hurt_ . Because of _you_ . Because _you_ couldn’t _protect_ him.” The words burned, tearing at wounds that were far from healed - but as much as Venom tried to ignore them... he couldn’t escape them. 

A pain would tear through him, making him writhe inside their body, trying to hide between Eddie's organs.

“The _least_ you could do is heal him.” 

It continued like this every time Eddie got hurt. Never anything serious. Bruises. Sore muscles. But every time Venom came back to awareness, it was to minor injuries in his host, and pain filling the symbiote immediately after having gathered the barest shred of consciousness. When Venom healed the injury, the pain would disappear and he was allowed to slip back into blissful empty darkness. 

It wasn’t hard to figure it out, even in the short and confusing time Venom was awake. Eddie was trained, they were done with him. Now it was Venom's turn.

The whispers when Eddie slept -with the kind of sleep that was much too deep to be natural in any way, shape, or form- continued. 

“You’re supposed to be making Eddie stronger. Faster. _Better_ .” She would snort, derisively, as if disappointed but not surprised by the turn of events, “Of course you _don’t_ , though, do you? No, you're nothing but a _parasite_.”

Then the next day, whispers still fresh in Venom's mind, he was given more control while Eddie ran, lifted weights, or fought with Chloe. Venom tried, once _-only_ once, once was _more_ than enough- to use this wiggle-room to his advantage. During sparring he tried to take the reigns over from Eddie. But it only made Eddie hesitate for a moment, and then the searing pain tore through them. Not only hurting Venom, but _Eddie_ too. 

Venom was allowed more and more control over himself, as long as he gave Eddie strength and speed. As long as Venom never took any control over Eddie. Venom wanted to fight back, to mask Eddie and rip off any head he could find. But he had Eddie to think about, and held back. 

Most days Venom was eased back into awareness. But today he was slammed into it. One moment he was in inky black nothingness, and the next Eddie and Chloe were in the closet of the basement where they trained. 

Chloe's voice was not the one she used to whisper manipulating words during the night - words designed to slowly seep into every crevice of his mind while Eddie was sleeping. No, now her voice was hushed and frantic.

“Venom, we need you. Eddie and I can't fight them alone, it’s only a matter of time before they find us. I _know_ you’re upset, but we need you right now.” 

**What? Fight who?**

Eddie groaned quietly “Come _on,_ Venom. I _know_ you can hear us.”

Eddie. His Eddie. He was talking to him. **Eddie, I’m here.** Venom tried to project. But he was only met with a wall, his words bouncing back without leaving even a scratch. 

They all heard the approaching footsteps.

Chloe spoke to Eddie “ _Venom_ can take control of _you_ , can’t _you_ control _him_ back?” Venom didn’t miss the underlying meaning in her words. It was simple, and she wasn't leaving him any choice. He had to hand over all control to Eddie, or Eddie would be hurt. 

“I don’t know… I never tried.” Eddie said uneasily. Venom wasn’t even sure it was possible. But he had to try. And if it _wasn’t_ possible... then he’d have to convince everyone that it was.

Venom tried to sync with Eddie's thoughts. But while his words and body and neuro-chemicals were easy enough to read, he could only guess as to what Eddie was trying to do as he closed his eyes. 

Venom tried to hand over control to Eddie... but just didn’t think it was possible. 

The basement door opened, and Chloe flung the closet door open to attack the two people coming after them - they must've been too surprised by that, because they didn't stand a chance against her. She then dragged Eddie up the stairs and they snuck past three more figures, before being spotted just as they were leaving the cabin. 

They ran through the woods and Venom easily gave extra strength to Eddie's legs, allowing him to run faster, take bigger steps. 

Chloe started speaking into her watch, “Mayday, Mayday. Safe house has been compromised. We need an immediate extraction. I repeat, we need an immediate extraction.” 

Their pursuers were catching up, shooting blindly at them. Venom had to protect Eddie. But how? Venom shot out a tendril and grabbed a tree branch as Eddie and Chloe ran, breaking it off behind them to put obstacles between them and the attackers. 

Chloe looked behind herself and laughed before flashing Eddie an encouraging smile. 

More bullets shot past but Venom formed himself into a shield to give them cover. 

“We can’t outrun them forever.” Eddie pointed out to Chloe. 

“We just need to make it to the extraction site.” She pressed. “Keep up the good work, we’re almost—“ Chloe’s words were abruptly cut off as she collapsed to the forest floor. 

Eddie skidded to a halt and ran back to her, “Chloe!” 

Chloe lay unconscious on the ground. There was no blood, no bullet wound, nothing to explain what happened. This was Venom’s chance. If Chloe wasn’t conscious then she couldn’t control Eddie. 

Venom covered Eddie head to toe, masking him completely. Venom was already turning away from Chloe when he was surprised by Eddie stopping him. 

“We have to save her!” Eddie yelled.

Eddie had _never_ been able to prevent Venom from doing anything before. If they agreed on it then Eddie could do as he wished, but even in the beginning when they were less than happy about their situation and subsequently forced to try and make compromises Eddie was never the one in control when they were masked. 

The attackers were getting closer, the bullets hitting them without really doing anything, barely even tickling Venom’s form. But what if they had some kind of sonic weapon? What if they used it now that they saw Venom in full force? 

**“Eddie, we have to go!”** Venom voiced, still unable to mentally communicate with him. 

“I won’t leave her.” Eddie scooped her up into his arms and, now inhumanely fast, ran toward the extraction point. They ran until they hit a road and a black SUV screeched to a halt in front of them. The door opened and Agent Ward was revealed in the back seat. He took Chloe out of their arms- and to Venom's shock, Eddie pushed Venom back under their skin as he climbed into the van, shutting the door as it peeled out. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott’s POV of the attempted rescue of Eddie

It was the ass-crack of dawn. Really it was earlier than even that. The sun wasn’t even visible yet and the sky only just began to lighten. 

Scott had been flying on his ant for hours to get to the coordinates he was given. This was it. Something was happening this morning. Scott didn’t have much time to save Eddie.

Finally, the small log cabin that Eddie was being held in came into view “I’m in position.” Scott said over coms as they flew closer. 

“Great, make sure you case the place before going in.” Hope reminded him. 

“Excuse me, who is the former convicted burglar here?” He laughed as he flew around the cabin. “Only one exit: the front door.” He looked through the windows. There was an open living room with a couple couches, a TV, and a pile of DVDs on a coffee table. Farther in, he saw a narrow platform with a kitchenette. Looking through the next few windows he found two empty bedrooms. Then he found a not-so empty bedroom. 

“I found him.” Scott said. Even from the window he could clearly see Eddie and a blonde woman sleeping on a bed. It  _ had _ to be Chloe Anderson. 

“I found both of them.” Should he tell her they were sleeping together? Why  _ were  _ they sleeping together? Hadn’t Eddie told Scott when they first met that Venom was his boyfriend?

“You know what you've got to do?” Hope seemed uneasy. 

“No, Hope, I'm a complete idiot and forgot the whole plan." he was met with silence "First I shoot her with the night-night gun,  _ then  _ I wake Eddie up and get them out of there.” 

Unfortunately, the window was closed. He was going to have to go under the door, through the cabin , and into the bedroom. 

“Gonna have to use the front door though. Moving in.”

Scott directed his ant to go back to the front of the house, but that's when he saw four figures creeping out of hiding and towards the entrance. Shit. Shit, shit,  _ shit _ . 

“We’ve got company.” They all wore uniform black outfits and were carrying assault rifles. This was  _ so _ not good. 

His head whipped toward the cabin as an alarm went off. Scott hurried back to the window to see Eddie and Chloe jump out of bed and go into the hallway. 

“Shit, shit, shit.”

He flew back to the front just in time to see the figures break open the door and go inside. Wait, why were they breaking open the door? Why did they have assault rifles? 

“Hope, who are these guys? We’ve got four hostile figures entering the cabin with assault rifles.”

“There's nothing about this in  _ any _ of SHIELD's communications.”

“If they aren’t SHIELD, who are they?” Scott followed them as they searched the house room by room, but made sure to keep his distance. Two of the group split off from the rest and went down a flight a stairs. Not a minute later Scott watched as Eddie and Chloe ran up the stairs and toward the door. They weren't followed, but the remaining assailants spotted them just as Scott did - that is, running past them and promptly out the door. 

They sprayed bullets everywhere, almost hitting Scott as they did so, but he was able to move his ant out of the way in time. Scott hurried to follow Eddie and Chloe, but so did the shooters. 

“They are shooting at Eddie and Chloe.” Scott told Hope. “With bullets- like,  _ bullet _ bullets. Who  _ are  _ these guys?”

Shit, shit, shit. Scott didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what was going on. 

“I don’t think it’s SHIELD. We would’ve seen it in their communications- and SHIELD has been straying from using normal bullets anyway since Fitz created the night-night gun.” Hope told him. 

Scott was halfway between the shooters and Eddie and Chloe. 

“But if Eddie was being held by Hydra, then why would Hydra be shooting at them?” He groaned. “What do I  _ do _ Hope? If I neutralize Chloe while she’s being shot at I might as well shoot her with a bullet myself.” 

“It’s your call Scott.” She seemed unsure. 

Scott could hear Chloe started speaking into her watch. 

“Mayday, Mayday. Safe house has been compromised. We need an immediate extraction. I repeat, we need an immediate extraction.” 

“Chloe is calling for an extraction.” Scott told Hope before he looked behind himself — shit, the shooters were gaining ground. 

“I don’t know if they’re gonna make it before the shooters catch up with them.” 

A black arm snapped out of Eddie's back, tearing down a branch and throwing it behind them - Scott barely dodged out of the way. 

“Hope! What do I  _ do?! _ ” Scott begged. 

Venom formed some kind of shield to protect their backs from the bullets. 

Scott sped up until he was flying essentially right next to them. 

“We just need to get to the extraction site.” he heard Chloe say to Eddie. 

“Scott, I’m not sure we’re gonna be able to find Eddie again if we lose him again.” Hope admitted. “It’s now or never.” 

More and more bullets flew past them, and Scott was frozen, panicking, trying to make a decision that should be easy -until one of them hit his ant and Scott fell. All his breath was knocked out of him when he hit the ground; skipping twice and rolling for a bit until he finally came to a stop and had a chance to  re orient ate himself, assessing the situation with a speed that came from experience. 

Scott sat up with herculean effort…

...pointed the night-night gun at Chloe…

... and shot.

Chloe collapsed to the ground. Eddie skidded to a halt and called out to her. “Chloe!” 

Scott was ready to go back to normal size, to  _ warn  _ Eddie - but Venom was a tick faster, masking Eddie and apparently intend on making his host run  _ himself _ . Especially because said host had no intention to do so.

“We have to save her!” Eddie’s voice came out of the monstrous mouth. Not Venom’s. 

That... _couldn’t_ be good.

Scott used all his remaining strength to stand and hit the button to bring him back to regular size. But nothing happened. 

“Hope, I thought your dad fixed the suit!” 

No answer. 

Shit, shit,  _ shit! _

**“Eddie we have to go!”** Venom’s gravelly voice urged.  _ Go, Eddie. Run. _ Scott begged internally. 

“I won’t leave her.” Eddie and Venom picked her up and ran out of sight. The shooters ran past Scott’s shrunken self as well. 

He-... he’d failed. 

—————————

It took hours before Scott reached the cabin again, walking at the size of an ant. When he did, he went through what was left of the door and searched the house. Scott really just wanted to collapse and pass out, but first he had to find a way to contact Hope and get himself the fuck out of here. 

They found Eddie because of the communications going out of the safe house. With Scott’s suit stuck on small, and the coms not working -probably from falling off of an ant that had been flying at top speed, and skipping across the ground for a good twenty seconds like a fucking rock on a lake- his only chance was to find  _ their  _ means of communication and use it to contact Hope. 

Luckily he saw a sat phone on the coffee table when he walked into the living room. Now, how was he going to get up there? Scott looked around himself, looking for inspiration, something to give him an idea. He needed to get on the top of the coffee table. The legs were too smooth for him to simply climb up. Maybe he could lean something up against the coffee table? 

A nearby broom caught his eye and he picked it up by the bottom, but the suit’s strength glitched and before he could get the broom where he wanted it to go, he dropped it and it hit the coffee table, knocking down a small pile of DVDs. 

“I. Am. An. Idiot.” Scott groaned. 

He went back to the coffee table and kicked one of the legs, causing it to break off - the table tipped over and the sat phone fell to the floor. Scott entered Hope’s number and ran to the mouthpiece. 

“Hello?” Her voice was heavy and guarded.

“Hope, it’s me!” Scott projected. 

“Oh, God, Scott I thought you were  _ dead! _ ” The relief was refreshing to hear. “Did you get Eddie? Is he with you?” 

Scott’s stomach dropped and he swallowed hard, clearing his throat. “No, I… I failed the mission.” 

“Oh,  _ Scott _ …” she breathed on the other end. “We’ll keep looking for him. We won’t give up.” 

Scott ignored her platitudes. 

“Hope, Ant-Tony got shot and I fell off— now my  _ coms _ aren’t working, and I can’t unshrink. I’m- stuck.” 

“Alright, we’ll be there soon to pick you up.”

————————

Anne, Dan, and Chris sat in Scott’s apartment, along with Skye, Jemma, and Fitz. Waiting for news. Dan held Anne in his arms, while Anne sat there impassively and stared off into the distance with a blank look. Chris was fidgeting with the zipper of his hooded sweatshirt. Skye was furiously typing away on her laptop, and Jemma and Fitz were whispering to each other. Well, everyone dealt differently with the stress and/or dread and/or fear. 

The air grew more and more tense the longer they waited without even a  _ word _ from the other team. 

Finally the doorbell rang. 

Everyone jumped and looked at each other, before Anne detangled herself from Dan’s arms and stood up to answer it. Dan stood up as well and followed her. She opened the door to see Scott and Hope, looking dejected and exhausted. 

Anne turned away and hid in Dan’s arms, their expressions already telling her they didn’t come with good news. They both walked in and shut them door behind them. 

“What happened?” Skye asked. 

“I got to the cabin and found them, but before I could get in, a team of four people with assault rifles showed up and broke in. Eddie and Chloe made it out and ran while they were being shot at… I chased them, I almost  _ had  _ them, but-… one of the stray bullets it- it hit my ant, and I  _ fell _ , and that broke the suit. Again. I tried to neutralize Chloe, hoping that was all Eddie would need to snap out of it and run - and I  _ hit  _ her, I- I saw her go down and everything, but it just- it wasn’t enough.” Scott shook his head. 

“So he’s gone.” Fitz whispered. 

“Like you care.” Chris snapped. 

“If it wasn’t for Fitz , we wouldn’t have even been able to  _ try _ to save Eddie.” Jemma protested. 

“Wait, so who was it that broke into the cabin then?” Skye asked. 

“We don’t know.” Hope admitted bitterly. 

“Could it have been SHIELD?” Dan asked. His tone was neither angry nor accusatory, but the question still sparked heated reactions. 

“SHIELD wouldn’t use assault rifles for a rescue mission.” Fitz said the same time that Jemma said “If it were SHIELD we would have known.” 

After they both stopped talking Skye spoke up. “We move d up the rescue mission because we knew something big was going to happen , based on communications in and out of the safe house. Maybe this  _ was _ the  S omething  Bi g.”

“So, what? Hydra planned to have four Hydra agents attack and shoot at Eddie and Chloe?” Chris asked. “Why would they do that?” 

“To further win Eddie to their side.” Scott whispered , realization hitting him like a bag of bricks . 

Everyone turned to look at him. 

“When I hit Chloe with the night-night gun , Eddie…  he  refused to leave her. No matter what. He’s built a relationship with her. This could have been to test that… or use it , to make sure that if a rescue team ever  _ did  _ c o me for him…” 

“He’d fight his own rescue.” Skye sighed. 

“Where are they now?” Anne whispered from Dan’s chest. 

“We don’t know. It’s probably going to be a while before we find him again.” Hope admitted. 

Chris looked around the room. Anne was crying in Dan’s arms. Scott and Hope looked exhausted. Skye looked angry. Jemma was being comforted by a distant Fitz. 

“But we are  _ going _ to find him again.” Chris asserted. “We’re not giving up, right? He’s not dead. We’ll find him again.” 

Anne put a hand on his shoulder , which he shrugged off. She didn’t want her comfort. She was already  _ grieving _ . Like he fucking  _ dead _ or something. Everyone here is a traitor. They were just so ready to give up on Eddie, even though Chris knew Eddie would  _ never _ give up on  _ any _ of them. 

“Of course.” Anne said “We won’t give up. It’s just going to be hard…” 

“Nearly impossible.” Fitz corrected. “The fact that you guys found that first communication that  also  gave you his location  this time was dumb luck.” 

“Then we’ll keep looking until we get lucky again.” Chris almost growled. “ _ I’m _ not giving up on Eddie.”

“No one is giving up on Eddie, Chris.” Jemma assured. 

He didn’t want to hear it. 

“It sure feels like you are.” Chris whispered before storming out of the house and heading home. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom fight over what happened during the attack on the safe house.   
> Chloe has to leave to seek medical attention and Eddie doesn’t do well with her gone.

Eddie sat outside the door, fidgeting with his shirt. They were in a new, different safe house. Some SHIELD doctor was with Chloe and Agent Ward in the bedroom while Eddie sat outside fretting. 

Chloe has to be alright. She had to be. He couldn’t lose  _ her  _ too. 

**Eddie…** He heard Venom venture the word. 

_ You were going to leave her there.  _ Eddie accused. 

**I was trying to protect you. Eddie, there’s something you should…**

Eddie interrupted him.  _ You were going to leave her there! To die! They were shooting bullets, Venom! Which I know doesn’t affect you but they are deadly to humans!  _ He stood up and started pacing, unable to stay still anymore. 

**Eddie, you don’t understand. Chloe…**

_ You’re damn fucking right I don’t understand! You think you were protecting me by abandoning her there? Like you fucking care about me at all! You left me. For a  _ _ month _ _! For an entire month you refuse to answer me, refuse to say even a  _ _ word _ _ , when you could see it breaking me! Then we get shot at and THEN you suddenly care enough to show up and- and then you just try to take away the one good thing I have  _ _ left _ _ in my life by leaving her to DIE! _

Eddie was breathing heavily. He kicked the chair he was sitting on earlier in frustration. A wave of fatigue hit Venom, removing almost all the fight he had left in him. A  _ month? _ Had it really been a month? He knew he was having trouble keeping track of time, but... 

**I wasn’t refusing to talk to you, Eddie.** He tried to explain,  **I tried to, but you couldn’t hear me. Chloe was doing something...**

_ Don’t blame her for your temper tantrum!  _

**Eddie, she’s controlling you. She’s doing something to you.** He had to warn Eddie, they wouldn't have much time, let alone enough to do this properly, but he wasn’t listening. 

_ You’re _ _ one to talk about controlling other people, Venom.  _ Eddie shook his head.  _ You didn’t like her because she kissed me. So you fucking left her for dead.  _

**That’s not what happened.** Venom could feel his voice getting quieter. 

_ That  _ _ is _ _ what happened! That is  _ _ exactly  _ _ what happened. I gave you everything. All my privacy, all my personal space, all my fucking autonomy gone so that I could be your host because I love you. I made one mistake and you- you just abandon me. Tearing me the fuck apart like it doesn't mean anything to you. And then? And  _ _ then?! _ _ I finally find one little  _ _ sliver _ _ of happiness outside of you, but you couldn't stand it, could you? No, you couldn’t take it and try to have her killed.  _

**Eddie, don’t trust her.**

_ I…  _ Eddie started to retort back but the door was opened, Agent Ward looking out into the hallway at Eddie breathing heavily as he silently fought with Venom - probably looking like a lunatic again. 

Eddie looked over, not bothering to reply to Venom's last comment. 

“Is she awake?” He asked. 

Agent Ward nodded and shut the door behind him. “She’s going to be taken to the Hub, our base of operations, so that specialized doctors can have a look at her. But they think she’ll be fine.” 

She’s going to be okay. She’s going to be fine. “Great, when do we leave?” Eddie asked. 

Agent Ward raised an eyebrow. “ _ You _ and  _ I _ are staying  _ here _ . I’ll be your temporary handler until Agent Anderson comes back.” 

“No. I won't leave her.”

“Mr. Brock, she needs to get help.” Agent Ward said slowly. 

“So I’ll go with her.” 

“You would only put her in danger. They aren’t  _ after _ Agent Anderson. They don’t care about her. They want  _ you _ . And now we need to keep you from being found. Again.” Agent Ward gave him a loaded look. 

“You think this is  _ my _ fault?” Eddie asked dubiously. “I tried to protect her! I saved her life!” 

Agent Ward chose to ignore that. “It will only be three days until Agent Anderson is coming back.” He turned and opened the door to go back inside. 

“Can I at least see her?” Eddie begged. 

Agent Ward sighed and opened the door a bit more to let Eddie inside. Eddie quickly went to the bed and held Chloe’s hand. Warmth and relief rushed over him at the touch.

“Eddie,” she breathed. 

“Hey...” he replied. He wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t want her to leave. For the past two months Chloe had been a constant in his life. 

Reading him like an open book, she cupped his cheek with her free hand until he looked her in the eyes. 

“It’s only a few days. I’ll be right back, I promise.” She brushed back his hair with her fingers “Just be good and stay safe until I get back, okay?” 

Eddie nodded and Agent Ward put a hand on his shoulder, gesturing with his head that Eddie needed to go. Eddie stood but didn’t want to let go of her hand. It took all his will power to break the contact and let himself be led out of the room. 

———————

They put Chloe in the SUV and drove away. Leaving Eddie with Agent Ward at the new safe house.  _ Be good and stay safe. _ Chloe wanted him to be good. He could do that. He had to. 

Eddie searched the safe house until he found a pack of index cards and a pen. They hadn’t been able to go back to the safe house, so everything they left behind was gone for good.  _ Including _ Eddie's study cards. Eddie sat at the table in the kitchen, spreading everything out in front of him. 

He was going to make new cards and practice with them until he had them all perfect. He was going to make Chloe proud when she came back. Eddie took the notecards and started writing down the names of everything he could think of on them. He spent most of the late morning into the early afternoon writing down all the nouns he could remember on different notecards so that he kept it up. 

As time went on though he started to run out of things he could name. Even after all his work towards recovery, his vocabulary still wasn't completely back to normal yet. He looked over to ask Chloe what the name of something was- before he remembered she wasn’t there. Getting lost in his card-making made it so easy to pretend Chloe was still there, just out of sight. 

Though he definitely liked Ward better than Agent Kellar, the man still was very professional, very stern and strict. Eddie bulked at the idea of asking him for help. Eddie looked at his pile of notecards, it was obvious the writing had become progressively sloppier as time went on and his hand got tired. He decided that was enough work for now, and that he would get back to it later.

Usually after they worked on speech therapy, Eddie and Chloe would eat lunch and then she would train him to fight. Eddie went over to the refrigerator and opened it to see what was inside. The fridge had already been packed with groceries. Eddie stared at the contents blankly. 

Before, Chloe would tell him what they were having and they made it together. Looking at everything at the fridge he began to feel overwhelmed by the choices. What did he want? It shouldn’t be that hard. It was lunch, not a lifetime commitment for fuck's sake. 

But he couldn’t do it. 

Eddie shut the door a little harder than he meant to and marched away to go into the basement and do some workout. Except… there wasn’t a basement here. 

This was a different safe house. 

_ Motherfucker _ … 

Eddie begrudgingly went over to Agent Ward, who was focusing on his laptop in the living room. 

“The last safe house had a gym in the basement for me to…” Eddie stopped himself - he knew Chloe running with him was breaking the rules, but was the fight-training okay? He didn’t want to get her in trouble “... for me to do my physical therapy. Is there anything like that here?” 

Agent Ward looked up at Eddie, “There’s some equipment in one of the spare bedrooms. Do you need help?” He offered. 

“I’ll be fine.” Eddie said, and walked toward the hallway with the bedrooms. He opened each door until found one that, instead of having a bed and dresser, had a punching bag and a barbell with weights. 

Eddie sighed in relief as he closed the door behind him. He looked around, rummaging through the equipment until he found some tape to wrap his hands. He wrapped them slowly, fondly remembering how Chloe had taught him the proper method. Then he turned to the punching bag and practically wailed on it, letting out all his frustration and anger about everything that had happened in the last eight hours. 

Eddie was so lost in punching the bag in an attempt to get rid of all this mounting pressure, of feelings that were choking him, that he didn’t hear Agent Ward come into the room. He kept at it until he heard his name from right behind him. 

“Eddie.”

Eddie whipped around, throwing a wild punch out of reflex. Agent Ward easily caught it in his hand and immediately let it go again. 

“Fuck, don’t scare me like that.” Eddie heaved. 

Agent Ward simply walked around him and took hold of the punching bag, keeping it still while giving Eddie an expectant look. 

“Come on now, then; show me what you got, Killer.” 

Eddie scoffed and started punching the bag again like Chloe had taught him. 

“How are you feeling?” Ward asked him between punches. Eddie lifted an eyebrow in disbelief before he added “Physically, I mean. We haven’t been able to get a hold of any Phenethylamine yet. You holding steady?” 

“ 'm fine.” Eddie mumbled, still hitting the bag. 

Ward watched him for a moment. “How long are you going to be fine? Best guess.”

“No clue.” 

That didn’t seem to be enough for Ward. “What’s the longest you’ve gone so far?” 

Eddie finally stopped punching and groaned. “I don’t  _ know _ , okay? It’s different. With the… with the…” he gestured vaguely, snapping his fingers a few times as he searched for the word “with the drinking stuff, whatever, I need it more often.” 

Ward’s eyes narrowed. “As opposed to when you were killing people?” 

**_Only bad guys though_ ** \- Eddie could almost hear it, but it was buried too far down under layers and layers of... Something Else. 

Eddie glared at him, “When we hunted, we were  _ protecting _ people. And it lasted longer. A week.” 

“How long for the powdered stuff?” 

Eddie clapped his hands “ _ Powder! _ That was the word!” He repeated the word in his head a few times, trying to force himself to remember to write it down on a card when he got upstairs. 

“How long Eddie?” Ward pressed. 

Eddie shrugged. “With the powder I never tried to go longer without it. There was no need to. I guess I’ve gone like a little over a day?” 

Ward dropped the punching bag and walked over to Eddie. “A day?” He repeated. 

“Nothing bad happened, I just made it part of my routine that I drank it with…” he stopped himself. Wait, he knew this word. It was a common one. A familiar one. He shook his head, ignoring it. “I drank it first thing.” 

Apparently that was not the right answer, because Ward stormed off without another word.

“What?” Eddie called after him, but was ignored, so he turned back to the punching bag. 

Eddie looked around briefly before spotting a single analog clock. 3 PM. Great. Eddie went back to punching the bag. Nine hours down. Sixty-three more to go. 

————————

Venom woke up slowly. It was disorienting to come back to himself like this. Except for after great exertion, Venom usually didn't sleep - at least not before all this, before this giant mess threw their entire life off axis. 

And now he spent most of his time unconscious and unaware, without control over when he'd be pulled into awareness or cut off again from the world. At first he was only aware of himself. His own sluggishness as he lazily moved in Eddie's body, essentially doing the symbiote-equivalent of stretching. Then he started to notice something in Eddie's body. 

Eddie was soaked in sweat and shaking as he repeatedly hit a punching bag. Venom wanted to say something, but was afraid what Eddie's reaction might be if he raised his voice after their last fight. It was soon apparent that Eddie had no plans of stopping any time soon though. 

**Eddie…** Venom hesitated  **let’s take a break. Get something to eat.** It was obvious inside Eddie's body that he hadn’t eaten all day. Venom worried internally, especially because since having joined with Venom Eddie'd needed to eat more and more. 

Venom wasn’t sure if Eddie was ignoring him or couldn’t hear him. It hurt not to know, to not be as aware of their bond as he used to, wanted to. 

**Eddie, please answer me.**

“Fuck off.” Eddie muttered. 

It was the strangest thing - feeling overwhelming relief and crushing grief at the same time. Relief that Eddie could hear him, but grief that he wanted to have nothing to do with him.  **Eddie your blood sugar is low and you are dehydrated. You need to eat.**

Eddie gave the punching bag an especially hard hit “I said  _ fuck off!” _ He yelled. 

But then he was caught by a wave of nausea and ran to the garbage can by the door to vomit into it. When he finally stopped heaving he simply wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

**Eddie,** **_please_ ** **take a break.** Venom begged.

But Eddie stood up with a determined expression and went back to hitting the punching bag. 

———————

After another hour Eddie went back upstairs to shower and get back to work on his flashcards. He still needed to write down that word he forgot when talking to Ward. Dammit, what was it again? He was in mid thought when Ward caught his attention. 

“Hey Eddie, so Jemma said that potatoes, meat and chocolate all have Phenethylamine naturally in it, so we should be eating that.” 

Eddie gave a noncommutative grunt. 

“So what do you want to eat?” Ward asked expectantly. 

Eddie looked to the kitchen. It was probably full of the kinds of food he should be eating. Stuff full of Phenethylamine. And if there was something he wanted that wasn’t there he was sure they would be able to get it. Somehow that just made the decision even more impossible. His stomach was still uneasy. 

“Not hungry.” He mumbled and went into his bedroom to shower. 

He grabbed some clean clothes and a towel and went into the personal bathroom in his bedroom. He turned on the shower to heat the water while he undressed. Before he could get in though, he ended up vomiting again. The bile clear and empty. He didn’t have anything left in his stomach to throw up. 

He went into the shower and let the water slide over his body. The water was just on the edge of too hot. God this had been such a shit day. He just wanted Chloe back. He wanted things back to normal. 

Eddie scoffed to himself as he started to put the shower gel in his hands. Since when has the SHIELD safe house been  _ normal? _

But then... somehow, it  _ had _ . 

He knew that he had a life before his short time in the safe house with Chloe. A life he loved and enjoyed. 

The Brock Report when he was engaged to Anne. 

His complicated relationship with Venom. 

But it all seemed so far away now, distant and almost unreal. He was beginning to forget what life was like before, but he found he wasn’t bothered by that so much. And he  _ definitely _ didn’t want to go back. 

Eddie finished cleaning himself off and got out of the shower, feeling a bit light-headed and a little wobbly on his feet. He just needed to sleep. If he fell asleep, then he would wake up and be hours closer to Chloe coming back. He’d be that much closer to things going back to normal. 

Eddie changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. He just needed to sleep. Things would be better then… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie struggles without Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not yet been beta-read. Once it has I’ll go back and fix it but it’s been a while since I posted a chapter so I wanted to get it in even if it’s not perfect yet.

_ Fire exploded around him.  _

_ “Eddie!” A familiar voice called out to him _ _ , breaking despite the shortness of the word. It was... s _ _ cared.  _

_ Eddie  _ _ was  _ _ r _ _ unning _ _ through the woods, searching everywhere as quickly as he could _ _ , forcing himself to slow down enough to still be thorough _ _. He needed to find the voice _ _ , couldn’t afford to overlook its source _ _. It was the only thing that mattered.  _

_ “Eddie!” The voice called out again.  _

_ Eddie stopped in his place, whipping his head around.  _

_ “Where are you?!” He hollered through coughs from the smoke.  _

_ “Eddie!”  _

_ Eddie  _ _ took off in a  _ _ sprint in the direction the voice _ _ came from - but without a warning _ _ the ground below him  _ _ c _ _ ave _ _ d _ _ in and he was falling.  _ _ He’s f _ _ alling off a skyscraper, the wind  _ _ is _ _ whipping around him _ _ , he’s hurtling down down down, glass surfaces passing by in a blur as he is tossed and turned around until don is up and up doesn’t exist anymore, his descent only _ _ stopped  _ _ by a pole stabbing through his chest, impaling him. Trapping him. _ __

_ Eddie struggled for breath, reached out a hand, desperate that if he died he at least hear that voice one more time. The voice of Chloe. No, of Venom. The voice of Venom. No, it’s Chloe.  _

_ The voices mix _ _ ed _ _ and swirl _ _ ed _ _ and combine _ _ d until _ _ he  _ _ couldn’t tell them apart _ _ anymore.  _

_ “Goodbye, Eddie.” _

Eddie sat up, gasping for air but unable to get  enough  into his lungs. He gulped desperately but it wasn’t enough, it was never enough , no matter how much he breathed in his lungs felt empty . He tried to stand and fell, knocking over the useless nightstand beside his bed. 

**Eddie! Eddie** **,** **_breathe!_** said Venom in an attempt to help his host.

Eddie couldn’t respond, not verbally  and definitely not  mentally. His mind  was  completely engulfed in pure  _ panic. _ He couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t breathing. He was going to  _ die. _

**Eddie!** Venom called again, but Eddie couldn’t get up. He was on all fours, heaving,  lightheaded, and  his  vision  was  swimming , distorting . He wasn’t  _ breathing _ . He was going to die. He couldn’t  _ breathe _ . 

Eddie gasped as he felt something move inside himself , a hand grab bed a hold of his heart, forcing it to beat slower, steadier.  But h is mind  was  still rac ing , he  was  still struggl ing to breathe , lungs still empty with every breath . 

**Inhale, Eddie. One, two, three, four. Exhale one, two, three, four.**

Eddie flung his arms out like he was pushing something away but met with nothing, he mumbled and muttered incoherent nonsense breathlessly “...way … don’t … this … no …” 

**In one, two, three, four. Out one, two…**

“STOP!” Eddie finally  managed  to shout. Venom let go of Eddie’s heart mostly  o n reflex. Without the symbiote’s intervention it sped up again, but was at a much healthier rate than before.

Eddie distantly heard Agent Ward enter the room as the door flew open. He was half aware of the agent at his side speaking to him. Eddie still was barely sucking in enough breath. He wanted Chloe. Where was Chloe? Why wasn’t Chloe here to comfort him? To drive the nightmares away? To calm him down when he got worked up? 

The room was dark. Agent Ward hadn’t turned on the lights when he entered and it was still the dead of night. He tentatively touched Eddie, but Eddie flinched  away  from the contact. It was wrong. It wasn’t the touch he wanted. Ward tried saying something but Eddie couldn’t hear it over his own panic , over the blood roaring in his ears, and the deafening heavy dull drum of his pulse . 

He couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t breathing. He was going to die and Chloe wasn’t here. Where was Chloe? 

A sob ripped through his chest, and it was like a floodgate exploded and the water was drowning him. 

“Where… I can’t… I need… don't…” 

**Eddie, please, you need to** ** _breathe_** ** _, love_** ** _._** Venom tried again, trying to make himself as small as possible. 

“No!” Eddie grabbed a nearby shoe and threw it. A single breath entered his lungs, but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough. He couldn’t breathe! He was going to die, he needed Chloe! 

Eddie grabbed the nightstand and threw it as well. His breath returning only for a second, before being ripped away from him again by a sob. Agent Ward was shouting behind him but he didn’t care. He needed to  _ breathe. _

Eddie grabbed the floor lamp but wasn’t able to throw it too before he was grabbed from behind and he tried to fight it, tried to use all that Chloe taught him, and she was such a good teacher, he should have done better, he should be able to fight the arms off, but he couldn’t breathe until he threw it and he couldn’t throw it until he was free of the arms. And then the floor lamp was knocked out of his hands and he was empty, he had nothing. He had nothing to throw. Nothing to fill his lungs. He was empty and hollow and he needed Chloe. He needed to breathe. He couldn’t breathe and he was going to die and…

Eddie collapsed, going deadweight in the arms that weren’t Chloe’s, too weak to hold himself up anymore. Sob after sob ripped from his chest and he was sure he was going to die. He was just waiting to slip into asphyxiation but it never came and it just  _ hurt _ . Everything  _ hurt _ . His whole body was on fire, flames licking every inch of skin, muscle and sinew. Every breath just hurt and he couldn’t get enough to survive so why was he even bothering to try to breathe anymore? It would just be so easy to let go and let the darkness take him. 

But he couldn’t. 

A part of him wished he could say it was self-preservation. A part of him wanted to say that he had something to live for. Some _ one _ to live for, though he didn’t know who. 

But the truth was, he couldn’t. He couldn’t let himself die. Because Chloe hadn’t given him permission. 

———————

When the sobs died down to a light whimper Eddie realized distantly that the agent was gone. He was alone. He was laying on the floor, the cold hardwood against his cheek and naked chest. He shivered against it, though he was covered in sweat. Eddie tried to move but his whole body was weak. He was in some twilight state of both consciousness and unconsciousness. Never dozing off enough to sleep, never waking up enough to form a coherent thought. 

His mind was a broken record of want, abandonment and misery. Where was Chloe? He needed Chloe. He didn’t want to die without her there to lead him through it, to tell him it’s okay, to give him permission. 

Eventually the dark room brightened with the natural light from the windows. Morning. A distant voice in his mind told him he needed to get up. To shower. To eat. To take care of himself. But his mind was muddled and fuzzy and he wasn’t sure which to do first, and the indecision was crippling, so instead he just laid on the floor. 

He doesn’t know how long he was on the floor after the sun rose but eventually he started to vomit again the clear and thick bile since he hadn’t eaten since Chloe left. He tried to push himself up but he couldn’t find the strength in his arms and he soon began to gag and choke and his skin was hot and he was still choking and…

The agent ran into the room and rolled Eddie onto his side and the vomit left his mouth and he could breathe again. He touched Eddies head and spoke to him but Eddie was struggling to keep his eyes open. 

The agent spoke again and when he didn’t respond heaved Eddie off the floor and onto the bed. This time making sure he was on his side, the agent left but he was yelling at someone. But no one was there. It took Eddie longer than he’d care to admit to remember that sat phones and video calls were a thing. 

Eddie wanted Chloe to come back. To brush back his hair and tell him how good he was. To give him her encouraging smile. He faintly remembered their lips meeting and how he wanted  _ that _ . Though for some reason that he couldn’t remember, it had upset him at the time, but he found that he  _ needed  _ it now. Needed her soft lips to reassure him and smile at him and kiss him. 

That small voice in the back of Eddie’s mind spoke up again asking when he became so dependent on her. Asking how this was healthy. But Eddie easily pushed it away. It was just a stupid thought in his head. He knew it was right with Chloe. It had to be. 

———————

It was an eternity later when the agent came back in again. He had a name didn’t he? The agent. He had to have a name. Did Eddie know his name? Eddie’s mind wandered like a deer trail. 

The agent shone a flashlight in his eyes and he cringed from the brightness. He spoke to Eddie, but he couldn’t make out the words. They all sounded jumbled and confused like he was listening to a recording being played backwards and his head was under water. A small part of Eddie panicked at not being able to understand what the man was saying. It surged and fretted that something was wrong, something was definitely wrong. But Eddie couldn’t find the energy to care. Somehow the uncertainty felt familiar. Like it had happened before. 

The agent sighed and stood up and walked out. 

Eddie was left with nothing to do but stare at the door. He remembered his promise to Chloe to be good but his flashcards were in the other room and Eddie didn’t even think he could sit up right now let alone walk out of this room, in the next room, find the cards and come back. So he would settle just on naming the things he could see around him. That would count right? Chloe would understand. 

Eddie stared at the door and opened his mouth multiple times as if to say something, but nothing came out. Okay fine. Not that one. He looked around the room again. Saw a dresser. “That’s a…” He whispered to himself. He wanted to say he knew it. wanted to believe he knew it. Nothing came to mind. No word. Not even a letter or sound. “It’s a…” 

Eddie groaned and moved to the next object he saw. His alarm clock, thrown to the other side of the room when he accidentally knocked down the night stand. Though that was before he threw the night stand. He knew this one… right? He should be able to know this. He thought he and Chloe had done so well. She worked so hard with him. He had thought he learned so much but now he couldn’t name a single thing in his bedroom and Chloe was going to be disappointed and he didn’t want Chloe to be disappointed, he wanted Chloe to come back and give him that encouraging smile that she gives him when he’s good. 

The agent comes back with someone else. The other person has their arms full. They dump the stuff on the bed and flip Eddie over on his back, grabbing his arm. Eddie wants to fight back. The rip his arm away. He manages to wiggle his fingers. 

The person wraps something tight on his arm and there’s a pinch and Eddie looks down and he has a tube coming out of his arm. When did that happen? His eyes follow the tube and lo and behold he’s connected to an IV. The stranger runs something along his sweaty forehead and speaks gibberish. Eddie gives a weak laugh at how strangely the words sound coming out of their mouth. There’s another flashlight being shone in his eyes and Eddie belatedly shrinks away. They both leave. 

They always leave. 

Eddie felt hollow and alone and somehow it feels wrong. Like he shouldn’t feel alone. Like there’s someone still there he just can’t perceive them. Like a ghost. That feels closer to the truth but still not quite accurate. He feels ... haunted? No… possessed? Yeah, that’s closer… like he shares his body, he’s not alone in his own body. 

Maybe he’s just crazy. 

That small voice in his head begs Eddie to remember. Remember what? And is that voice supposed to be there? Is that Eddie, or is it… something else? He should know this. Maybe he is crazy. Do people normally hear voices in their head? 

The room slowly darkens. Holy shit, has Eddie been like this an entire day? It’s a good thing he hasn’t eaten or drank because he hasn’t had the energy or the need to use the bathroom. That probably isn’t healthy. And probably won’t stay true with the IV now in. But maybe it will give him back his strength. He hopes so. He needs to get his flash cards and train in the gym so he can make Chloe happy when she came back. 

But he worried as the room got darker. He couldn’t go back to sleep. No. No way. If he slept there would be nightmares and he didn’t have Chloe to calm him down and he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. No. He just needed to stay awake a little while longer. Chloe said she would be back in three days. It’s already been so long hasn’t it? He didn’t know what time it was currently but he knew Chloe left early in the morning, and he already went a full day without her, and then he went all day today too. So will be be back tomorrow? Was it “I’ll be back in three days” meaning yesterday, today and now she’ll be back tomorrow? Or since she left early in the morning was early this morning day one, and tomorrow would only be day two and he still had another day to go? 

Hours later the door to his room opened and when he looked he lost all air from his lungs. “Chloe” the name was a praise, a prayer. 

Chloe stood in the doorway, her face hard and unreadable. She didn’t move toward him. 

Eddie sat up, her mere presence giving him more strength than he had in the past twenty four hours. “You’re back.” 

“They told me I needed to come back early because you were in such rough shape.” Her voice was a monotone. It was a stark contrast to her usual emotive self. 

She was disappointed. He disappointed her. Because he was so fucking needy that he fell the fuck part without her. He ruined everything again. “I’m sorry.” His voice broke. 

She walked in the room and shut the door behind her, still a few feet away from the bed he was lying on. “Agent Ward says you haven’t been eating. You’ve been working yourself too hard. You look like shit.” 

The criticism, while all true, stung. Eddie couldn’t find it in himself to answer. She was still so far from him. Her mouth in a hard line. Where was her encouraging smile? Her healing touch? 

“You’ve been quite busy. Quite a mess too.” She continued. “Agent Ward thinks it’s because we haven’t been able to get ahold of any Phenethylamine.” She stepped forward and began removing the IV, all without touching Eddie. He wanted to groan. He wanted her to touch him again. He needed it. 

“You know what I think you need?” Her lips were inches from his face. He needed her. He needed Chloe. He would do anything. Anything she wanted. “I think you need a hunt.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Chloe go on a hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta yet for this chapter.
> 
> Content Warning: Sexual Manipulation and Dub Con

Eddie was almost shaking with anxiety as they walked the crowded San Francisco streets. He was afraid of something… some far off and unnamed fear. He felt like if he was around other people… he would lose something— no some _ one _ — to them. 

But that didn’t make sense. 

Eddie and Chloe were both in disguises of sorts. Generic clothing, the hood of a hoodie over Eddies head and a baseball cop hiding Chloe’s hair. Between that and the darkness of the night they were just two figures in a big city. Eddie followed Chloe the best he could, but he was still weak, fumbling several paces behind her. 

Finally she stopped at the mouth of an alleyway. She looked up at Eddie seriously. He had still yet to earn a real smile or touch from her. He was tempted to grab her hand to ground himself but with great effort, he refrained. 

He had fucked up. Gotten her hurt because he wasn’t fast enough when they were attacked. Then when she was healing he cut her needed time of recovery because he fell apart. She had to come back early to take care of him. He didn’t blame her for being cool and distant. 

“Okay, in a few minutes one of the people who attacked us at the safe house will be here. He’s your target.” Chloe informed him.

Eddie jumped a bit at that. “How are you sure?”

She gave him a disbelieving look “We’re an international intelligence and espionage agency. Our best people have been working tirelessly to find who did this.”

“Chloe… I’m not sure what you want me to do… I’ve never been in control during a hunt. I don’t know if I can be… something else takes over, it’s not me. I don’t think I can just  _ pick  _ my targets like that…” Eddie struggles to explain it, his mind muddled by fatigue and  _ hunger.  _ Hunger that didn’t quite feel like his own. 

Chloe took a step closer to him. He thought for a moment that maybe she would finally touch him… but she didn’t. “Eddie, I know you can control this. Just believe in yourself.”

His excuses were crumbling. “I’ve only ever hunted someone… red handed before. You know — in the act…”

“You won’t get in trouble, Eddie. Your secret is safe with me.” She gave a smug smirk and Eddie already felt like he was breathing easier. He could trust Chloe. Chloe only wanted what’s best for him. He could be good for her. 

“I don’t want to hurt you on accident…” he whispered. 

“I’m not worried about me. I’m worried about you. You need Phenethylamine. You need to hunt.” Chloe stepped even closer, their clothes were touching, though their skin didn’t meet. “Eddie I care too much for you to let anything bad happen to either of us. You die, I die.”

_ You die, I die.  _

Something like a static shock went through his brain. 

You die, I die. You die, I die. You die, I die. You die, I die. You die, I die. 

**_You die, I die._ **

“You ready?” Chloe’s voice ripped him back into reality. 

Eddie looked down at his hands as black enveloped them, slowly growing up his arms, his legs, feet, torso, until it finally covered his head. Eddie grinned as Chloe’s eyes dilated to see him this way. 

A noise behind him caught his attention. He looked backwards even though he didn’t have to. He could  _ smell  _ the person behind him. He recognized that scent from the safe house. This was him. 

Before the man could react Eddie grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted him into the air above his head, unhinging his mouth like a snake, about to devour him entirely just like he almost did before with that policeman… except… 

_ We don’t eat policemen!  _ A memory prompted. Was that Chloe telling him? Or him telling someone else? 

Either way this wasn’t a policeman. This was one of the people who attacked their safe house. Who tried to hurt him. Tried to hurt Chloe. Eddie could hear the wordless screams of the terrified man and they were annoying him. So he decided to change tactics. 

Eddie lowered him slightly so they were face to face. And bit off his head. 

Blood sprayed. The body went limp in his arms. But while he could already feel the hunger ebbing… he was still  _ hungry.  _

With the annoying noises silenced he opened his mouth impossibly wide and devoured the rest of the body in one bite. The adrenaline, the Phenethylamine and all the other delicious chemicals were all rushing in  _ his _ body now. It was delectable, irresistible. 

Eddie’s black form retreated back under his skin. He looked back at Chloe to see that some of the blood splatter had gotten on her shirt and her face. “Chloe, I…” He was about to apologize. He didn’t mean to be so messy… he didn’t think he’d been so messy before… but then —

Chloe closed the distance between them, grabbing the back of his head and forcing her lips and on his. And it was immediate relief. Like he was holding his breath for the past three days and only now was able to inhale. 

It was like the shot of a drug after being in withdrawal for so long. 

Eddie took her face in his hands and she pushed him backwards until he was against the wall. Her entire body was pushing up against his as her mouth attacked his. She was forceful and fierce and ruthless and brave. 

She broke her lips from his to look side to side to see if anyone was watching then pulled Eddie into the closed doorway of the building they were making out against. 

“Chloe,” he breathed her name as she went back to kissing him. But not his lips this time. No. His neck, his jaw, his ear. 

Eddie jumped slightly when he felt her palm his crotch through his jeans. His cock was quickly at attention then. She looked up at him with a mischievous grin. “You’re not the only one hungry.” 

She made quick work of his belt, button and zipper and soon Eddies pants were around his calves. Wait — something about this felt off — felt  _ wrong _ . Chloe wrapped her hand around his dick and kissed his lips while she pumped. 

“Chloe—“ he mumbled against her mouth, “We’re in an alley.” Was  _ that _ what was wrong? It didn’t feel like it, besides he’s fucked in an alley before, but what else could it be? 

Chloe bit on his lip. Hard. He tasted blood for half a second before he could feel warmth at the site and knew it was healed. “You’re such a good boy.” She crouched down on her haunches, grabbing his ass for support. “I’ll tell you what, when we get back you can repay me the favor.” 

Then she took him inside her mouth. And it was warm and it was good and Eddie struggled not to moan— had to clamp his hand over his mouth to shut himself up. Her tongue licked every part of him from inside her mouth and once or twice she grazed her teeth against his dick, not enough to hurt, but not exactly gentle either. 

“Chloe!” Eddie removed his hand to gasp because she just took him and it was amazing and she just kept going and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. Hearing her own name and the desperation in Eddies voice gave her a new fervor and she started sucking and swallowing the precum and running her tongue across the slit before taking him further again. 

Black surrounded Eddies right foot and calf and he used all his superhuman strength to back kick the door, ripping it off its hinges. Chloe detached herself and looked up at Eddie with a sly smile. She stood, pulling his pants back up with her and pushed him through the doorway. The building was a long abandoned bar of some kind with the windows boarded up. 

Chloe wrapped her hands in Eddies hair and forced her lips on his again, continually pushing him back until something hit his knees. She let go of his hair and used both her hands to push him at his shoulders flat on his ass. He was sitting on a stage now. 

Chloe crawled over him, her hands pulling Eddies shirt over his head. Eddie lifted a hand to touch her face and she smacked it away. She took off her shirt and started kissing him again, pulling his pants and boxers back down. Eddie kicked them off, taking his shoes with them. 

She grinned, standing up and started undressing herself. Eddie tried to sit up again but she put a firm foot on his chest. “Stay.” She commanded. His eyes went wide and he nodded. She slowly removed each article of clothing, taking her time to set them neatly to the side. Then she walked over to Eddie and straddled him.

She leaned her chest against his chest, playing absently with his hair as she watched his face carefully. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” She whispered before kissing him again. 

While her lips were on his, she grabbed one of his hands and led it between her legs. He took the hint eagerly and started playing with her. She let go of that hand and led the other to her breast. Eddie started playing with her nipple as well as she wrapped a hand around his erection. 

Chloe was wet and warm against Eddies fingers and she just felt so good, and Eddie could only imagine how much better it would feel around his dick. He wanted it so bad. He wanted her so bad. He started fingering inside of her, his thumb still playing with her clit. First one finger, then two, then three. 

Chloe moaned his name and after ripping his hand away from between her legs she sat up straight and taking his dick in her hand eased herself on top of it. Bringing him into herself. She rode him, and Eddie sheepishly brought his hand back to continue to play with her clit as she fucked herself on him. And God it felt just as amazing as he thought it would. She was warm and wet and tight and he just loved watching her ride him. The euphoric look on her face that told him he was good, he was doing it right. And the way she moaned his name, her sounds getting more and more desperate. 

She leaned down and kissed his lips and he unraveled, moaning against her lips as he came inside her. She giggled as she disconnected from him, still lying on his chest for several minutes. 

Eddie was still blissed out and catching his breath when she put a hand on his check and gave him a small chaste kiss. “Let’s go back. I want to fuck you in a real bed.” She whispered. 

Eddie chuckled to himself. “What about Agent Ward?” 

“He was only there because I was away.” She reminded him, not taking her hand off his cheek. “But I’m back now. And you are mine.” 

You are mine. You are mine. You are mine. 

**_I am Venom. And you are mine._ **

—————————

They were back in San Francisco. It had been all Venom wanted. To go back home with Eddie and for everything to go back to normal. But everything was far from normal. Chloe was taking them on a hunt. Why couldn’t Eddie see how suspicious that was? SHIELD almost put them in a super hero supermax prison for hunting, why would someone who’s supposedly SHIELD literally take them for a hunt? 

But what angle was she playing at? 

She wanted Eddie to kill one of the guys who attacked their old safe house. But who attacked the safe house? Was it SHIELD? Was it Hydra? Or someone completely new? 

One thing was certain in Venoms mind. Eddie was forgetting him. He still knew what they could do together but seemed to completely forget that what allowed him to do that was a sentient being that he shared his body with. His memories were getting confused. 

There was still some part of Eddie that knew though, that had to know. Because when Chloe said “You die, I die.” Something word for word Venom has said to Eddie when they first met, for a moment, just a few seconds he broke free from her. That was the small bit of hope that Venom needed.  **You die, I die.** He repeated to his host. Though he wasn’t sure if he was heard or not. 

Then the man came. And Venom recognizes his scent instantly. Well that’s good at least. He was honestly starting to worry that Chloe was just going to point Eddie at strangers and say it was the people from the safe house and have him kill some innocent. Which, yeah, Venom didn’t mind that much, but he knew Eddie would. Eddie would never forgive himself. Eddie would never recover if he hurt someone who didn’t deserve it. 

Then Venom felt a pull, like he was being pulled out of Eddie's body and at first he started to panic until he realized… he was masking him. Venom was masking Eddie without any decision from him. Eddie had done it. He learned to control Venom back. 

Eddie ate the man all wrong. There was blood and mess everywhere. They had always been good at covering their tracks. Making sure that no one knew what they were doing. It would be obvious the man was murdered now and not just missing. 

Eddie pushes Venom back under his skin and looked to Chloe for approval. And she gave it to him. Venom tried to hide, tried not to see, hear, smell,  _ feel  _ what they were doing. Eventually it was over, thank God, but what happened next was even worse. “I’m back now.” Chloe told Eddie. “And you are mine.” 

No.  _ No.  _

_ Mine.  _ Eddie is  _ mine.  _ Ever since that first contact when he first realized they were perfectly compatible, when Venom realized they achieved perfect symbiosis. Eddie was  _ his.  _

**I am Venom and you are** **_mine._ **

One day he was going to kill Chloe. He was going to tear his teeth through her lying, manipulating throat. He was going to tear her to pieces until she was a jigsaw puzzle of body parts and then eat each part slowly and enjoy every moment. 

It was going to happen. But with every day that passed, Venom was beginning to wonder— would he lose Eddie over it? Or had he already? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a slave to comments, kudos, bookmarks and whatnot!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Jemma finally tell Coulson what they’ve found. 
> 
> Anne and Dan look for Chris after he shut everyone out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry it’s been a hot minute. I’ve been having some mental health issues and was in the hospital but I’m back and posting chapters again! 
> 
> This one is a little shorter than usual but things are going to be picking up as we near the end!

Agent Coulson sat at his desk across from Jemma and Skye. “Look I know that you’ve been worried sick about Eddie. I’ve been trying to get information but had no luck... until today. Today, finally one of my favors pulled off.”

Skye suddenly sat up straighter. “You have news?!” Jemma sighed in relief. 

“We knew Eddie was taken by Hydra. So SHIELD made contact with some of their moles to see what we could find out. They looked into it but couldn’t give us much. He was taken to a safe house to be conditioned, but they didn’t know where.”

“Wait, conditioned?” Skye asked, giving a side look to Jemma. 

“Purposely lying and manipulating him to give him Stockholm syndrome so that he will identify with his captors and see them as the good guys. They want Eddie to join Hydra.” Coulson informed her. 

“Sir… I’m afraid we have some pertinent information that we need to inform you of.” Jemma said slowly. 

Coulson stood. “And what would that be?” 

Jemma spoke a mile a minute. “We’ve been investigating this on our own and found Eddie and the cabin he was being kept in and we discovered that they have him thinking that he’s with SHIELD because Agent Kellar brought him there and they used our fake video call technology to make it seem like he’s talking to his friends when he’s not, but now he’s being kept by Chloe Anderson, a powered person who is basically drugging him with her powers but when we tried to stage a rescue it went horribly wrong because someone else attacked the safe house at the same time and they got away and we lost him.” At the end Jemma took a deep breath, having said all that without inhaling once. 

Skye looked back and forth between Jemma and Coulson. “I’m sorry, did you just say you’ve been investigating this on your own?” He asked. They both nodded. “After I explicitly told you to leave this to me?” They nodded. “And not only did you fail to report that you knew where Eddie was, you failed to report that you knew Agent Kellar was a mole?” Jemma looked away and Skye bit her lip. “Well?” 

“We weren’t sure it was Hydra, Sir.” Jemma whispered meekly. “Agent Kellar was there, so we thought it might have been SHIELD too, and that we just weren’t high enough clearance.” 

“So you tried to stage a rescue from SHIELD?” 

“No, by then we knew, but by then we also knew that something big was going to happen in less than twenty four hours and we didn’t have time. We had to do the rescue them.” Jemma tried to explain. 

“But it failed.” Skye admitted.

“Of course it failed! One trainee and a biochemist aren’t going to be able to pull of an op like that alone, what were you thinking?!”

The two shared a look before Jemma spoke, looking at her feet. “We… we weren’t alone, sir.” 

Skye was legitimately afraid Coulson was going to have a heart attack or stroke or aneurysm or something. “Excuse me?”

Jemma continued “We were also working with Scott Lang and a friend of his, as well as Eddies friends Anne, Dan and Chris…” 

“So you involved someone SHIELD is looking for and three civilians?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Coulson closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. The two women watched him silently “What was the date of your failed kidnapping?” 

“Three weeks ago, sir.” 

Coulson looked like he was going to yell at them even more for not mentioning this for so long. However, then he sighed and instead said “I know what your something big was. Recently every one of our moles were given the same mission. They knew it couldn’t be good, but they couldn’t blow their cover either. They were sent to stage a fake failed kidnapping. It ended up being at Eddie's safe house. As part of his conditioning. Pretend they were trying to kidnap Eddie and purposely fail.”

Skye shook her head, “Wait, so the people who attacked Scott were Hydra or SHIELD?” 

“They were SHIELD undercover as Hydra, but it was Hydra who sent them there.” Coulson explained slowly. “And now one by one they are all being killed.”

“They found out they were SHIELD.” Jemma didn’t even whisper the words she breathed them.

“And I think they are using Eddie to kill them for it.” Coulson sighed “Both getting rid of their moles and further cementing his conditioning. There is only one mole left.”

“How do you know it’s Eddie?” Skye asked defiantly. “It could be anyone killing the moles.” 

Coulson looked like that was the one thing he was hoping she wouldn’t ask. “We found a surveillance video of it.” 

“Well I want to see it.” Skye demanded. 

“Skye, I really don’t think it’s a good idea for you to...” Coulson said hesitantly. 

“Why? It isn’t Eddie! It can’t be! And even if it was he’s being mind controlled or whatever by that Chloe Anderson! Whatever it is you think you saw, it’s wrong!” 

Coulson sighed and handed Skye the tablet. Jemma stood up and walked away from it, not wanting to see. Skye watched the screen as a woman was standing in an alleyway talking on the phone. Then a black creature jumped into the alley and absolutely ripped her to shreds before eating her. Then the black of the creature disappeared, jumping off the screen again. 

“It isn’t Eddie.” Skye whispered. 

“Skye…” Coulson started. 

“It isn’t Eddie! I know it’s Venom, but… Eddie wouldn’t do this.” Skye shook her head. “Coulson even look at his other kills from when he hunted! This isn’t his MO. Eddie caught people red handed in the act of doing something that would warrant self defense or defending others. He was careful. And there was never a trace. Whoever that is left blood splatter everywhere. This wasn’t Eddie! Which means…” her voice suddenly went monotone after being so expressive a second before “If it wasn’t Eddie then they figured out how to separate Eddie from Venom and give Venom a new host. Without Venom, Eddie is useless to Hydra and most likely dead.” 

“Look, I don’t think they would spend so much time conditioning Eddie just to tear him from Venom and kill him. They would focus on one or the other. Conditioning Eddie to their side, or separating Eddie from Venom and finding a new host. Not both.” 

“How do you know they were conditioning Eddie and not Venom?” 

Coulson didn’t have an answer to that. Jemma did. She walked over to Skye and put a hand on her shoulder “You remember what Scott said? Eddie had built some kind of relationship with Chloe. When Chloe went down, Venom wanted to use it to run. Eddie took control of Venom and refused to leave without her. They aren’t conditioning Venom. It’s definitely Eddie.” 

“Eddie wouldn’t do this.” Tears fell from Skye’s eyes. 

“You’re right. It was Chloe Anderson. It was Hydra. They are controlling him. But Eddie is still the weapon.” 

Coulson gently removed the tablet from Skye’s hands and started working on it. “What do we know about Chloe Anderson?” 

Jemma answered. “She’s a walking drug. She’s able to manipulate a person's biochemistry any way a drug or medication can.” 

“So Eddie is drugged?” Coulson looked up at Jemma, who nodded. “We can work with that. At least it’s not that psycho in New York; Kilgrave. If he joined Hydra and controlled Eddie we wouldn’t stand a chance. If he’s being drugged and lied to though… we just need to sober him up.” 

“We’re doing another rescue?” Jemma asked. 

“Not quite, yet. First, we’re making sure he wants rescued. As soon as we are sure that his conditioning is broken, then we’ll go in for a rescue.” 

Skye finally spoke. “How do we break his conditioning?”

—————————

Anne pounded on the door. “Chris? Chris, open up. It’s Anne.” No one answered. Anne looked around the hallway of the apartment building. She never understood how Chris could still live here. Bullet holes were still bored into the walls. Even though the carpet looked new and there was no bloodstain, it was unnerving to know that Eddies blood and brain matter once stained the floor she was standing on. “Chris, I have news. News about Eddie. Please open the door.” 

Nothing. 

Ever since the failed rescue Chris had been avoiding them all. Not saying a word to them. He went off on his own and refused to answer texts, phone calls or even the door. The only reason Anne didn’t think he was dead in there was because Skye promised he was still getting his work in on time, his credit card was still making purchases and she caught him a couple times on surveillance videos. 

It still worried her. She even talked to Beth, just wanting to know if he was okay, but Beth said he stopped coming to the PTSD support group he met Eddie at. Though Beth still visited him, and he answered the door for her, even she said that he’s distracted and mostly unresponsive. 

“Chris, please.” Anne begged one more time, knocking again. When there still wasn’t an answer she turned away and walked out of the hallway Eddie almost died in and out of the apartment building. 

Dan was waiting for her in the car when she got in the passenger seat. “Still no answer?” He asked. 

Anne shook her head, tears falling. “They have to be wrong, right? Eddie… he can’t be… he wouldn’t…” 

Dan wrapped her in his arms, tightly holding her against his chest as she cried. “We have no idea what he’s been through, Anne. All we can do is our best and hope it’s enough.”

Anne looked up through the car window and saw a familiar figure walking toward them on the street. She pulled away from Dan, opened the door to the car and marched up to him. 

When Chris looked up and saw Anne he shook his head and tried to ignore her as he walked past. Anne grabbed him by the upper arm and wouldn’t let him continue though. “Chris.” 

“Let go.” He told her. 

“Chris we have news about Eddie.” Anne pressed. Dan was walking up behind her. 

Chris looked between the two of them and scoffed. “Right, and they told you guys first. Of course.” 

“No one has been able to get a hold of you. You just shut yourself off from us.” Dan reminded him. 

Chris ignored the comment. “What’s the news?” 

Anne took a steadying breath. “He’s in San Francisco.” 

That wasn’t what Chris expected. “How do you know?” 

“We’ve seen him on surveillance cameras.” Dan offered. 

“Wait, so he’s, like, out and about? He’s not in a safe house 24/7 anymore?” That didn’t make sense. Even though it’s been a while, Eddie was still a missing person. A slightly famous missing person. If he was just walking around San Francisco then someone would have seen something. 

“They leave the safe house and enter the city about once a week.” Anne tells him. Chris can tell that’s not all. There’s something more. Something she isn’t telling him. 

“They? That powered girl is still with him? Controlling him?” 

“Yes.” Anne whispers. 

“There’s more you aren’t telling me.” 

Anne flinches, then Dan answers. “He’s not acting like himself in the videos we found. He’s being controlled. But we have a plan.”

“Being controlled to do what? Why would they bring Eddie into San Francisco?” Chris demands.

Anne whispers and Chris isn’t sure he heard right when she says, “They’re using him as a weapon. They’re forcing him to kill people.” 

Chris’ head swims. No. That’s not possible. Eddie couldn’t hurt a fly. Not the Eddie  _ he  _ knows. Not the Eddie that would go out to eat with him after their PTSD support group. Not the Eddie that lives off of potatoes and chocolate. Not the Eddie who spent years using his writing to bring down the bad guys. Not  _ his  _ Eddie.

But that’s exactly what she said, isn't it? This wasn’t his Eddie. He was being controlled. Forced into this. Made into a weapon. Which should be ridiculous but… Chris saw what happened when Eddie was shot. Saw the black shoot out of Eddie and snap a man's neck like it was nothing. 

With Venom Eddie  _ was _ a weapon. 

Chris had to do something. Had to stop this. Had to save him. “You said you had a plan?” Chris looked to Anne, who watched him processing with a look of concern. 

“Yes,” Anne held Chris’ hands and gave them a tight squeeze. “We’re going to get him back.” 

And despite himself, Chris believed it. He had to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think the plan is?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Chloe go on their last hunt and Eddie learns the truth the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter than normal but the next one is a lot longer than normal but there wasn’t any other way to split them well. Hope you enjoy!

Eddie sat in the car, looking out the passenger window as Chloe drove them back to the safe house. His head was swimming. 

_ You are mine. You are mine. You are mine.  _

What was it about that phrase? 

Chloe put a hand on his knee. It comforted him. Pushing away all the unwanted thoughts. “Everything alright?” She asked. 

Eddie looked to her hand, and then to her. Chloe. She was all he ever wanted… right? She was encouraging and kind but also ruthless and strong. He knew he would do anything for her. Hadn’t he already? He broke the power protocols because she told him to. Killed a man because she told him to. But she was only protecting him. He needed to hunt for the Phenethylamine. There were people out there looking for him. Trying to kidnap or kill him, he didn’t know which. Why not kill two birds with one stone? But still… “Tonight was a big risk.” Eddie said “For both of us. I could go to jail. You could lose your job. Actually I think you might go to jail too.” 

Chloe rubbed her hand back and forth on his upper thigh. “Eddie you were going to die if we didn’t get Phenethylamine in you. I was really scared.” 

Eddie laughed despite himself. “But you weren’t scared when I beheaded and ate a guy right in front of you?” 

Chloe shrugged. “I could never be scared of you, Eddie. I trust you with my life.” Her hand wandered higher. “Do you trust me?” 

He did. He trusted her completely. “Always.” 

She opened her mouth, and she looked like she wanted to say something. Something big. Something important. Eddie lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. But then she shook her head slightly. “Remember that okay?” 

Eddie took her hand “Chloe… you can tell me anything. You know that right?” 

She smiled, “Yeah, I know.” 

“Okay. Whenever you’re ready I’m here.” He said simply.

——————————-

Everything changed after that first hunt. And yet at the same time, everything kind of just went back to normal.

A pattern re-emerged. Mornings were speech therapy, where Eddie was almost back to his previous vocabulary. Afternoons Chloe trained Eddie in different fighting styles. Then evenings they researched and looked for the assholes who attacked their safe house. And once a week, they went back into the city for a hunt. 

Eddie was afraid at first. Afraid that watching him hunt would make Chloe afraid of him, or hate him. However, Chloe reveled in it. She went with him every time and watched every second of it. 

There were multiple times that Eddie was sure Chloe was going to bring up whatever it was she wanted to tell him, but she never did. Instead deciding to keep it to herself. It worried Eddie. She obviously wanted to tell him. If she wasn’t telling him then she must not fully trust him yet. He must not have earned it. He wanted to earn her trust. He wanted to earn her secret. 

After one hunt while Chloe was kissing the blood off Eddie’s face she whispered in his ear “There’s only one left.” 

It brought a smile to his face. “Then let's go home and find them.”

Chloe leaned away enough to look Eddie in the eye. A smirk on her face. “Home?”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “The safe house.” 

“You said home.” She teased. 

“You know what I meant.” He pulled her head into his chest. 

“You said home.” She mumbled against the fabric of his shirt. Finally they broke their embrace and started heading for the car, Chloe hugging his arm as they walked the San Francisco streets. 

“I never asked, where did you grow up?” Eddie asked opening the passenger door for her as they reached the car. 

“Detroit.” She said, he shut the door and went over and entered the drivers side. 

“East coast girl.” He smiled, turning the car on and pulling out into traffic. “You’re a long way from home.”

“I’ve been further.” Chloe stared out the window.

“Right, of course. I’m sure with SHIELD you travel pretty often.” 

She looked back over at Eddie “When I’m not babysitting ex-reporters.” 

Eddie sat in silence for a moment. “What happens when the last of the people who attacked the safe house are gone? Will I not need to be at the safe house anymore?” 

She shrugged, “They’ll always be interested in you. But you’ve come a long way. You’ll probably be able to take care of yourself.” 

“So I won’t be your assignment anymore.” 

Chloe put a hand on Eddies knee, “I’ll still be your handler, but it will be more like before all this happened. Weekly calls. Monthly visits. I’ll be given other assignments.” She carefully watched Eddies face fall. “You could join me.” 

Eddie snuck a quick glance at her before turning his eyes back to the road “What?”

“I’ve been putting you through all the regular training. You’ll still need to jump through some hoops but… you could join me. We could work together. Instead of being your handler, I could be your partner.” 

Eddie looked over to her and she was biting her lip nervously. “You’re serious? Chloe… I can’t work for SHIELD. They wouldn’t want me and even if they did… there’s too much of a past there.” 

“I… I’m just scared about what’s going to happen when the last guy is dead.” Chloe confessed quietly. 

“I am too.” Eddie admitted. “I’m fucking terrified.”

“So be my partner.” 

“Chloe,”

“I don’t want to lose you.” 

Eddie sighed and pulled the car over. Once parked he turned to look Chloe in the eyes, even though she averted her teary gaze. “Chloe,” he repeated again. She finally looked up at him. Eddie cupped her cheek. “We don’t have to catch the last guy. We could just ‘look for him’ forever.” He offered, only half joking. 

“Eddie…” Chloe looked like she was going to tell him. He was sure of it. This was it. She sighed and looked away. Eddie dropped his hand. “None of this was supposed to happen.” 

“What?” 

She looked back at him. “I wasn’t supposed to fall for you.” 

Eddie smiled and gave her a chaste kiss. “Lucky for me you did.” 

“I want to tell you everything.” 

“So tell me.” He implored. 

“I don’t think you’re ready…” 

“Will I ever be?” 

She considered it for a moment. Then gave him one last kiss. “I’ll tell you when the last guy is dead. That way you don’t try to put it off.” 

Eddie groaned. “Tease!” 

She shrugged and he put the car back into drive and drove them home. 

—————————

After a week of recon and research they found him. The last of the group that attacked their safe house. Eddie loomed above him, already masked and crouching on the roof. He could smell him from here. This was definitely the right guy. He was listening to some kind of podcast or something on earphones. He wasn’t even going to see this coming. 

Eddie jumped off the roof and landed silently behind him. With a mischievous grin he grabbed the man by the throat, cutting off his air so that he couldn’t yell for help. The mans phone fell to the ground, the headphones ripping out, and it continued to play the podcast over the speakers. Eddie was going to ignore it when he heard a familiar voice. 

The podcast. He knew that voice. And what’s more… it kept saying his name. 

“Eddie, this is Agent Phil Coulson. Eddie, listen to me. They are lying to you. Chloe Anderson is Hydra. You’re not with SHIELD right now Eddie. Hydra has you. Eddie, listen to Venom. Eddie, this is Agent Phil Coulson. Eddie, listen to me…”

Again and again. It was on some kind of loop. 

Phil Coulson. That wasn’t someone from his cards. He couldn’t place the person, or even a face to the name. But it felt familiar. The voice felt familiar. But the words made no sense. Chloe wasn’t Hydra. She was SHIELD. Eddie was taken to a SHIELD safe house by his SHIELD handler and he’s even seen Agent Ward since then. Why would someone want to convince him that he was with Hydra? 

And why would they tell him to listen to Venom?  _ He  _ was Venom. He  _ was  _ Venom. Were they just trying to say “listen to yourself” in some strange way?

A hand touched his back, and he looked to see Chloe. “Eddie?” She hesitated, looking to the phone that just continued to play the loop. 

Eddie almost forgot about the man he was holding three feet in the air by his neck. He carelessly threw the man against the wall, not even caring whether he was unconscious or dead. Eddie unmasked and picked up the phone. He stared at it for a moment without words. 

“Eddie?” Chloe reached out to touch him. 

Eddie jerked away. “Just tell me this is a lie. I’ll believe you. I’ll always believe you. Just tell me this is a lie.” What if she didn’t? What if it was true? Could he even fight her? He knew that, if he could, he would be able to get the sonic weapon away from her before she could use it on him but… could he even raise a hand against her? Against  _ Chloe _ ?

“Eddie… I can explain.” 

Wrong answer. With a large black claw Eddie grabbed her by the throat. She grabbed either sides of his wrist, trying to pry him off. He could just break her neck right here and now. It would be the flick of a wrist. Easy. It would be…

If he could. 

He knew he had to fight. Had to run. Had to get out of here. This was Hydra he was dealing with. He had been lied to for almost three months now. He had to go… but he couldn’t.

Chloe didn’t give him permission. 

Chloe held his wrist with both of her hands and Eddie felt every ounce of strength leave him as he crumpled to the floor. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! What do you guys think is going to happen next? Love to hear your predictions!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie knows Chloe is Hydra. 
> 
> Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIOUS TRIGGER WARNING!
> 
> Sorry if this is a spoiler but I really want to make sure you guys are ready and in a good head space before reading. This is going to be the toughest chapter yet and it’s a long one. 
> 
> Trigger Warning for: Sexual Manipulation and Non-Con (It’s not violent but it’s still not consenting especially when you take into consideration that Eddie is basically been drugged for months now)
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys and stays safe!

Eddie woke up with a start in an unfamiliar room. This wasn’t the safe house. This wasn’t anywhere he’s ever been before. The room was windowless, with white walls and two metal doors with no handles. One was directly across from the bed that he was lying on, and the other to his right. The room only had the bed and a small nightstand. Not even a dresser. Eddie went to stand and almost fell over, all the blood rushing to his head. 

Hydra. Chloe was Hydra. He was never with SHIELD it was always Hydra. How was this even possible? Nothing about it made sense but… Chloe hadn’t denied it. 

She would have denied it if it wasn’t true right? 

Eddie’s mind raced. What was even true? What… oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God. If Chloe was Hydra… who was it he had been hunting for the past month? 

The door across his bed slid opened and Chloe walked in before it shut automatically behind her. She stayed by the door. Her face completely void of emotion. 

“Who are you? Really?” Eddie demanded. 

“I’m me. I’m still the same Chloe Anderson I was before. Nothing has changed that.” 

“You lied to me! You said you were SHIELD when you’re really Hydra! Why?”

She rolled her eyes. “Eddie, you don’t understand…” 

“You’re right, I don’t understand!” Something flashed in him. A horrible sense of deja vu that he tried to ignore. “You used me to murder those people.”

“We hunted, together, people who would tear us apart.” 

“You lied to me! You tricked me!” 

“But you were still the one who pulled the metaphorical trigger, weren’t you?” Chloe watched his curiously. 

“Where am I? Let me go.” Eddie demanded. 

“You’re safe. I’m here.” Another flash. How many times has he heard that before? It felt like a familiar tune  **You’re safe, Eddie. I’m right here.**

“Where  _ am I? _ ” Eddie demanded, slamming his first on the table by the bed. 

Chloe didn’t even flinch. “We’re holding you while we work through this setback. But don’t worry, I’m here to help you through this.” 

“Setback?” Eddie was unable to hold back his dark laughter. “What? That I found out your little…” Eddie stopped. Her secret. This was Chloe’s secret. The secret she almost told him countless times, but didn’t. 

She nodded, obviously knowing what he had just realized “I didn’t want you to find out this way. I wanted to tell you, so that you would understand.” 

“Understand? What exactly am I supposed to understand?” 

“That SHIELD and Hydra aren’t black and white.” Chloe said simply. Then she put her hand on the door and after a light scanned her hand it opened and shut behind her. Leaving him there alone. 

Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God. He had to get out of here. He had to find a way out. But how? Eddie struggled onto his feet. His whole body was heavy. He placed his hand on the door Chloe left through like she had. It scanned his handprint. But didn’t open. 

Eddie looked over to the other door. With a groan he dragged himself to that door and tried the same thing. This door opened to reveal a small bathroom. Fuck, fuck, fuck. No windows here either. Though there was an air vent it was small, not even a toddler would be able to fit through it. 

Eddie went back to the bed. Think, Eddie, think. Maybe he could just literally knock a wall down. Come on, he had super strength, surely a wall would be easy… but when Eddie tried to get the black to cover him nothing happened. Shit. How was that possible? How was he not able to mask? Why did he feel so heavy? He felt… drugged. Had Chloe drugged him?

His mind raced as he tried to think through everything that had happened since he was taken to the safe house. He had spoken to Chris, to Anne and Jemma. Did they think he was in a safe house too? God he hadn’t spoken to any of them in too long. They wouldn’t even know he was in danger now. Then again hasn’t he been in danger this whole time? 

Why was Hydra helping him? Why give him speech therapy? Why teach him how to fight? Eddie already knew the answer to that question though. So that he would kill for them. Was that always the plan? From the beginning? From the first day at the safe house was he just a weapon they were fine tuning? 

How could he have been so stupid? He thought he was fighting Hydra. Protecting himself from the Hydra agents who tried to kidnap him. But if he had been with Hydra the whole time… had he been killing SHIELD agents? Was the attack on the safe house a rescue attempt? Had he killed his only shot at getting away?

He thought he was fighting Hydra. Meanwhile he had been sleeping with a Hydra Agent.

How much of that was planned? Was it always Chloe’s goal to seduce him? Even if he asked, and she answered, could he ever believe a word she said? 

Without windows or a clock Eddie had no way of telling how much time passed as he spiraled inwardly. Trying to decipher truth from fiction. But after an eternity the door opened again and Chloe came in with a tray of food. “I brought food.” She said as she set the tray on the table next to the bed. 

Eddie knocked it over to the floor. Chloe shook her head and sighed. “I know you’re going through a rough time right now, but you do need to eat.” She started picking up the pieces of the sandwich off the floor. 

“What, so you can drug me more?” Eddie asked. 

Chloe smirked. “I promise we aren’t drugging your food, Eddie.” As if to prove her point she put a piece of bread in her mouth and swallowed. 

“What are you doing to me then?”

Chloe stood with the tray of food. She seemed to consider her answer for a moment. “It's only until you understand. I just need you to understand. We’ll work through this, together. I can be patient. You can take all the time you need.” 

“What are you doing to me?!” Eddie demanded, standing and raising his voice. It made his head swim and he fell back onto the bed.

“We’ll get through this together, I promise. Just like we got through your recovery and just like we got through the attack on the safe house.” With that she left, the door closing behind her. 

Eddie was left alone again. His mind becoming his enemy as he was left with nothing to do but think. Think about all that led to this moment. Think about how impossible it was going to be to get out. He couldn’t mask, he could hardly stand, and even if he had both… he couldn’t disobey her. His hands started shaking and he was starting to break out into a cold sweat. 

Chloe came back again with more food but left again without a word. Eddie took one look at the food and his stomach rolled. He barely made it to the side of the bed before vomiting on the floor. He tried to stay awake, but exhaustion overtook him. He was a prisoner to night terrors again, waking up screaming and sobbing and unable to calm down. 

Chloe came back with more food, taking the uneaten tray from before and cleaning up the vomit on the ground. Eddie couldn’t even move from the bed. She spoke to him, but her voice was distant, like his head was underwater. She left. 

They always left. 

Eddie had no clue how long he was stuck there. Chloe kept bringing in food, but he couldn’t eat it if he tried. And he had no energy to try. He was just stuck in his own head, his mental prison to match his physical one. Realizing what he had done. 

No, what Hydra had tricked him into. It wasn’t his fault. 

Except it was. He had killed yet again. Even if he made it out of here, SHIELD would just put him in that super max prison for powered people. 

No! He was just doing what he had to in order to survive. He was dying. He needed… 

His thoughts circled endlessly, only interrupted by

Chloe’s occasional entrance. Eventually Chloe went over to the bed and sat beside him. “Eddie?” She brushed his hair out of his face. 

Eddie flinched away from it at first, but he couldn’t hide from himself the overwhelming relief that came from her touch. “Don’t” he groaned. 

“Shhh, it’s okay.” She whispered “I’m here, now. I’m going to take care of you.” 

She pulled the sweat soaked bedding off of him. He shivered at their loss. Then she stood up and walked away, Eddie didn’t pay attention to where. She came back with a large bowl full of water and a washcloth. She pulled Eddie up to sit and started taking off his shirt. He squirmed slightly to try to get away but his protests were weak and broken. 

She dipped the washcloth in the water bowl, wringing it out before wiping down his shoulders, his chest, his arms. Every wipe of the cloth was followed by a touch of her hand, or a small kiss. She whispered to him telling him it was alright. He was safe now. And it was true, with every touch he felt better, comforted, safe. But it made his head spin because no, he wasn’t safe. This wasn’t alright. She was Hydra. She was a liar. She used him to murder innocent people. 

Eddies thoughts were interrupted when she started talking. “You know, my story is a lot like yours, Eddie. I had an ability that I didn’t understand or know how to control. And SHIELD found me. I might have always been this way... I don’t really know. But I definitely didn’t have control over it when they found out about me. 

“They deemed me to be a danger to myself and others. So they put me in a glass box. I had teachers and handlers, but no friends. No family. And there always the glass between us. I was not touched for years. 

“I was only twelve when they took me in. Decided I was a menace and a danger.”

Chloe then sat Eddie up again and moved behind him, leaning him against her as she moved to his head, dampening his hair with the water from the bowl. She didn't seem to mind some of it getting on her and the bed. 

“Then, when I was sixteen, I got a new handler. Agent Garrett. Everyone else was afraid of me, but he never was. He gave me my first hug is four years. He was kind to me, and eventually... he risked everything to break me out.”

Chloe grabbed something on the table beside them and Eddie heard a strange sound before her hands were back massaging his hair. Suds dropped down his face. Soap. He wanted to be angry, to be scared, something... but when Chloe touched him all he felt was relief.

“SHIELD took everything from me. You were taken for a few days. I was under their control for four years, eight months and twenty days. My only experience of any form of human decency there was Agent Garrett. 

“And he told me the truth about SHIELD. The real truth. How they were an essential part in every overthrowing of a democratically elected leader who stood up against the bottom line of the three companies in a trench coat that have all the power in this country.”

Chloe started rinsing the soap out of his hair carefully, trying to catch as much of the water into the washcloth as possible. 

“Not that any everyday people know about these things. Or even know that SHIELD exists. But even the ones that do— they have been indoctrinated to believe that SHIELD are the good guys and Hydra are a bunch of Nazis.

“Doesn’t that seem like the laziest shit you ever heard? You want to discredit someone, you compare them to Nazis. While meanwhile there are real self-declared Nazis marching in the streets and we do nothing.”

She sighed and pushed Eddie up, getting out from under him. With his upper body cleaned she started removing his pants. “Stop,” he begged. He had to. He couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t focus when she was touching him. “Please.”

“It’s okay, Eddie, I got you.” She whispered, working on his boxers. “Everything’s going to be alright.” She soaked and wrung out the washcloth again and started wiping him down, it was slow and deliberate and Eddie bit his lip trying to keep his body from betraying him. But it did anyway. 

Chloe smirked as she looked between Eddie and his hardening erection. “See? Everything’s okay. I knew you still liked me.” She started kissing his neck and stroking him. Eddie tried to protest but only a low moan escaped his lips. 

She continued whispering into his ear as she touched him. “I've got to admit, I like you too. Much more than was ever planned. I was supposed to handle you. Condition you. Recruit you. But, God, Eddie. We’re so much alike, you have no idea. We were meant to be together. It’s destiny.” 

Eddie tried to push her away but his every muscle was thick and heavy and Chloe’s touches were everything he wanted. Eddie hated it, wished it wasn’t true, wish he could fight, run, something. But he needed Chloe. Was addicted to her.

“Hydra wanted the Ant-Man suit. SHIELD already has the avengers, including Iron Man under their thumb. With all they have done with regular people as spies think about what damage they could inflict with superheroes. 

“The creator of the Ant-Man suit used to work for SHIELD, but even though he now hates them, recruitment has been impossible. We were running out of time. So we were going to steal it. 

“Then you come in. At first we weren’t sure what to make of you. We did know if you were with SHIELD, on your own or something else all together. We followed the suit, it was still our first priority, but it also meant following you, which was... a game changing bonus.”

She kissed the top of his head as her hand sped up. “We had our moles inside SHIELD do some digging. Found out about the Life Foundation, Symbiotes, what they did to you. That’s when we realized... we needed to help you, rescue you — we were your shot to freedom, and you were our shot to defeating SHIELD”

Eddie started shaking his head, God he was getting too close. This was too wrong. Chloe seemed to ignore him, continuing her story along with her ministrations. 

“So we recruited Agent Kellar. I will admit to lying about that. Agent Kellar was never my supervising officer. I was hers.” She scoffed “I think it’s more than a little ironic that we included Agent Kellar into the plan because we thought it was the only way to gain your trust and you kicked her out first chance you got.” 

Eddie should be listening, should be paying attention. He knew what she was saying was important, but his mind was blanking under her skilled hands. Eddie was right on the edge when she started to slow down again, her voice becoming serious. 

“But then, you got shot. That trigger happy newbie shot you and we almost lost our chance. But somehow you survived. Against all odds you survived a bullet to the brain. 

“So we had Kellar help get you to the safe house. Where I was to work with you. See how much damage the bullet had done, fix what I can... you exceeded all expectations and quicker than should be possible you were doing our training regiment for trainees.”

She started kissing his neck, mumbling the words against the skin of his throat. “You were supposed to be a simple recruitment project. But God, Eddie, everything changed. I had no clue what to think of you when you first showed up. On one hand you were broken, vulnerable, fragile and I fiercely wanted to protect you and get you back to health. But on the other hand, I knew what you could do, what you were capable of. You terrified me and excited me. 

Her other hand started massaging his balls as she continued. The knot in his stomach was getting tighter and tighter. 

“And the more I learned the more I wanted you. You’re resilient, determined, ambitious, loyal, with a heart for justice and setting things right. I shouldn’t have, but I fell hard.”

“When SHIELD came to the safe house... I was terrified I was going to lose you to them. But you got us out of there, even after I went down. But they almost got you anyway. Because we didn’t have Phenethylamine for you, and I wasn’t there to help you through it, and I almost lost you again. 

“But seeing you hunt... seeing the strength and raw power i only ever heard about or saw on a surveillance video... It was beautiful.” 

Chloe started kissing his lips. He groaned, trying to force words out, some kind of protest, but everything that came out of his mouth was intelligible. 

She broke off the kiss to look him in the eyes, her hands still working him through her confession. “Eddie, I love you. I love all of you. It’s not because of what you can do and it’s not in spite of what you can do. I love all of you, just as you are in this exact moment.” He couldn’t keep it back anymore and came with a broken gasp. 

A confident smirk broke across her face. “See? You love me too, even if you can’t say it yet.” She kissed his forehead and cleaned the mess on his stomach. Then she stood up and left the room. 

Eddie laid on the bed, wishing he was dead. Wishing he had died in the attack on the safe house, or when he was shot through the head, or in the Life Foundation explosion or the million of other times he cheated death. It was all too much and he couldn’t handle it anymore. Couldn’t handle the pain, the guilt, couldn’t handle how filthy he felt. 

Chloe came back with new bedding and clothes and after slowly dressing Eddie ripped off the remaining sheets and made the bed under him. She touched his forehead with the back of her hand and it felt so good against his skin. Like ice on a sore wound. “Please eat, Eddie.” She asked and left with the sweat soiled laundry. 

When Chloe came back hours later with more food Eddie hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She turned back to face him, a questioning look on his face. “I don’t… I don’t deserve… I don’t want…” the words were just out of reach. The furthest they’ve been since Chloe came back after the attack on the safe house. 

“Eddie, we can get through this. Together. Everything will be fine.” Chloe took a piece of the food off the tray and held it to his lips. Eddie took it in his mouth and Chloe rewarded him with a kiss. She took care of him, protected him. With every bite he ate she rewarded him with a touch or kiss and he couldn’t help but feel safe and warm. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” 

And she did. If it was up to Eddie he probably would have wasted away. But Chloe came in with food and touches and encouraged every morsel into him. She helped him drink the water she gave him and gave him sponge baths. When he finally slept and the night terrors tore him open she would come in and hold him until he calmed down again. Eddie protested weakly at first, but the stronger his body got the harder it was to fight her. She was taking care of him. Like she always had. She just wanted what was best for him. He could trust her. Of course he could trust her. It was  _ Chloe.  _

She came in one day and as she kissed him goodbye he found himself kissing her back. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer. He could feel her grin against her lips and with a shift of his body weight he was over her, he kissed her neck and wrapped his fingers in her hair. 

He could do it. He had gained back much of his strength. Enough that he could overpower her temporarily. All he had to do was force her hand on the scanner and he’d be free. 

But free to do what? Go back to SHIELD? Who would only throw him in a worse prison? At least here he had Chloe. Chloe to look after him. Chloe to protect him. Chloe to take care of him. 

Chloe had saved his life so many times now. He knew he couldn’t live without her. He didn’t want to. Her time of recovery when she left for three awful days taught him he never wanted a day without her. 

Eddie separated temporarily and looked into Chloe’s eyes, looking up at him, round and blue and perfect. “I love you too.” 

She took a sharp inhale and smiled widely. “You mean it?”

“Chloe. I could not care less about SHIELD or Hydra or anything else. I don’t want to take sides in their petty war. I don’t give a shit. I’m on  _ your _ side. I’m on  _ our _ side. You’re all that matters to me.”

Chloe pulled him closer so that their foreheads touched. “I knew it. I knew you would understand. Say it again.”

“I love you.” His head swam with all the serotonin and dopamine flooding his brain. “God, I love you so much.” 

“Good boy.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom starts to break free from Chloe’s control, but can Eddie?

Venom woke slowly, having to tread through an ocean of heaviness and fatigue before achieving full consciousness. He wasn’t even sure when he did wake up, half-conceived dreams and reality mixing together in a confusing blur. 

Did he hear Agent Coulson? Why would Agent Coulson be here?

It was disorienting and every time he was close to waking up a wave of chemicals would pull him under again. But he kept fighting with every ounce of will and strength he had left. He had to, for Eddie. 

One thing that he knew for certain was that he could still feel Eddie’s emotions. He couldn’t explain them, or know what caused them, but he felt Eddie’s hurt, confusion, betrayal. And then persistent and distressing doubt and fear slowly tearing him down. He was getting physically and emotionally weaker.

Venom fought even harder, sure that something happened. Something was wrong. Eddie needed him! He needed to get Eddie, protect Eddie, help Eddie. 

When he finally broke through enough to become aware of his and Eddie’s surroundings they were in a white room with two doors and a bed. Eddie was laying on the bed, half leaning over the side, just staring into nothingness. Venom pushed, trying to connect with Eddie mentally and was overrun with a rush of looping thoughts. 

_ What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? I  _ killed _ those people.  _

Venom was overwhelmed with guilt and he wasn’t sure how much was what Eddie was feeling and how much was himself.  **Eddie, this isn’t your fault. Chloe is Hydra. She tricked you.**

Eddie showed neither surprise no recognition. So either he hadn’t hurt him or he knew Chloe was Hydra already. But then he answered.  _ It is. It is my fault. I killed yet again and even if I got out of here, when SHIELD finds out I’ll be put in that super max prison for powered people.  _

There was a moment of brief relief. So he  _ had  _ heard him. At least a little bit. But what had Venom missed?  **We just need to get out of here and then we can deal with SHIELD. They’ll realize you had no choice. They’ll understand you were manipulated and dying and you needed…**

Eddie jumped weakly as the door opened. He screwed his eyes shut, not looking. Venom tried to cling to Eddie, cling to consciousness with everything he had.  **Eddie, I’m here. I’ll get us out of this. I love you.** Venom pushed the words out as he felt a hand on Eddie’s forehead and Venom was pulled under again. 

———————

Eddie got stronger. Venom could feel him being slowly nursed back to health that he didn’t know how Eddie lost.  _ Venom  _ wanted to be the one to heal Eddie.  _ He _ wanted to be the one to nurse him back to health and make him feel better. 

But as Eddie got stronger, so did Venom. The waves no longer drowned him and he was becoming aware of things slowly. The sound of Eddie’s weak protests that broke Venom and fueled his resolve to push through this for Eddie. Then he got some tactile feeling. Food and water being put into their mouth without him putting them there. A damp cloth on their skin. Flashes of vision. The door, the blanket on the bed, the hardwood floor. 

Until finally he heard Eddies thoughts again. 

Eddie was laying on the bed and Venom was filled with a confusing mixture of dread and shame. Chloe came in with smile, walking up his bed. Eddie sat up awkwardly as Chloe touched his face. “I missed you.” She whispered as she kissed him chastely at first, then going deeper into the kiss. 

Eddie didn’t return the sentiment, but Venom could feel the defeat as he didn’t protest either.  _ What was the point? She never heard it.  _ Venom watched carefully, trying to contain his anger and jealousy. This wasn’t Eddie’s fault. This wasn’t  _ Eddie’s _ fault. 

This was Chloe’s. This was Hydra’s. Venom enjoyed imagining ripping each one of them apart. Slowly torturing them and making their deaths long and painful. Chloe’s especially so. As he tried to let his murderous imaginings distract him from what Eddie was currently doing, he almost didn’t notice when Eddie’s thoughts started to echo his own. 

Chloe was lying on the bed, Eddie leaning over her. Even with Eddie technically over and on top of her, her hand was gripping the hair on the back of his neck and made it very clear  _ who  _ was in control. But still, Venom heard Eddie consider  _ I could do it. I’m strong enough now. I would just need to overpower her for a moment. Get her hand on the scanner, the door will open and I’ll be free.  _

Venom jumped inside Eddie’s chest with elation. **Yes.** Eddie was going to get out. He was trying to get out. He wanted out. Chloe hadn’t won yet. Hydra had not won yet. No matter how many forced kisses they shared Eddie was _his._ **Do it. Do it.** ** _Do it._**

Eddie froze for half a second. There was still uncertainty. Distrust. Doubt. And most of all, fear. Venom followed Eddie’s thoughts and they brought him to the three days Chloe wasn’t there and Eddie went into some kind of withdrawal. The thought terrified Eddie and Eddie’s fear physically hurt Venom. He wasn’t able to protect Eddie then. He hadn’t protected Eddie from that pain. And now Eddie was afraid because of his failure. 

Chloe looked up at him curiously, noticing Eddie’s sudden lack of movement and stiff posture.  _ I have to say this right. I have to say the exact right thing. I have to earn back Chloe’s trust. Earn back her praise. Earn back her encouraging smiles.  _ “I love you too.” He blurted out. 

Venom spiraled. Hurt. Anger. Fear. Betrayal. Doubt. They all swirled inside of him, threatening to drown him. How could Eddie say that? How could Eddie say that to anyone but Venom? It had to be fake right? Some kind of trick? How could Eddie say that to  _ her? _

“You mean it?” Chloe asked. 

**Say no.** Venom begged.  **Love only me.** Yet at the same time he was torn.  **Let this be a trick. Get out of here, Eddie.**

Only distantly did Venom hear Eddie’s thoughts.  _ I have to say this right. Good thing I’m a writer.  _ “Chloe. I could not care less about SHIELD or Hydra or anything else. I don’t want to take sides in their petty war. I don’t give a shit. I’m on your side. I’m on our side. You’re all that matters to me.”

Even if it was a trick, even if it was all fake, the words ripped through Venom. They tore him deeper and more painfully than anything he ever felt before. More than Life Foundation’s experimentations. More than the sonic blast of the MRI machine. 

“I knew it. I knew you would understand. Say it again.”

**Eddie, no.**

Venom felt a split second flash of memory, weak and distant and confused. A hand that looked like black rubber encasing Eddie’s. A  _ whoop  _ getting lost in the wind ripping past them on his motorcycle. Pain as Eddie looked into Venom’s face at the hospital, lost for words. 

“I love you. God, I love you so much.”

Venom wasn’t sure who brought the memories to mind, him or Eddie.  **Eddie?**

Venom wanted to forcibly and violently rip Chloe’s confident and arrogant smirk off he goddamn face as she said “Good boy.” 

———————

Eddie woke up for the first time since his last hunt without a nightmare. He turned in his bed to face Chloe but she wasn’t there. Weird. He knew they fell asleep together last night. She must have woken up before him. 

Eddie stood up and checked the bathroom but she wasn’t there, either. He was about to resign himself to waiting on the bed for her to get back when he noticed the other door was open. The door that she had been coming in and out of. The door  _ out _ of the bedroom. It was just barely ajar. 

Eddie stood up and cautiously nudged it further. The door opened more, revealing a hallway that had two other doors and an opening to further into whatever house or building they were in. Eddie stood in the doorway. 

The door was open, was he allowed to leave his room now? He didn’t want to leave and upset Chloe if he wasn’t supposed to. But something else inside him was telling him  **Go, run,** **_leave_ ** **.** But that was ridiculous. Go where? Run where? 

“Chloe?” Eddie called out timidly. He waited for a moment but there was no answer. 

Surely the open door wasn’t a mistake. If it was open then Eddie was allowed to leave the room. It only made sense. Eddie took a tentative step into the hallway, then looked back into the room he had spent God knows how long in. Unease filled his stomach, but that only confused him. Why? Was it looking at that room? Was it leaving the room? 

Eddie turned back and followed the hallway down, encountering a large living room with an attached kitchen that only had a breakfast bar separating the rooms. Eddie walked into the living room and looked around curiously. This wasn’t either of the safe houses he had been in before. Both of those were rural cabins. This definitely had more of a city apartment feel. Eddie went over to a window and confirmed his suspicions. He was definitely back in San Francisco. 

Eddie turned from the window. He didn’t know what to do. Chloe wasn’t here. He was alone in this apartment and it had him on edge. He scanned the room, taking it all in. Which is when he noticed the door in the living room. The door that would lead out of the apartment. Into the real world. 

Eddie felt himself drawn to it. He walked over without commanding his feet to carry him. His hand reached for the handle and he almost touched it before he tore it back away. 

What was he doing? He shouldn’t leave. 

But his heart was hammering quickly and his adrenaline was pumping telling him  **Danger! Danger! Danger!**

But what danger?

**Eddie,** **_run_ ** **!**

But run from what? 

He slowly backed away from the door, his head pounding.  **This is a trap, this is a prison. We have to get out of here. We have to leave.**

The thoughts were rushed and hurried, almost going faster than Eddie could process them.  _ This isn’t a prison. I’m not a prisoner.  _

**Then try the door.** The voice inside him challenged. Since when were his own thoughts so loud? And they sounded… deeper, more gravelly.  **It’s probably locked. She probably locked us in here.**

Eddie scoffed, determined to prove the doubt inside of him wrong. He went back to the door, took the handle, and after a second of hesitation… opened the door. 

There was a powerful pull out of Eddie's chest that tugged him into the hallway. He was surprised by his own lack of control over his body. He looked around, the apartment building being small, with only one other door to a different apartment on this floor, the staircase taking up most of the hallway. Eddie looked back at his hand on the door handle, still touching it as the feeling pulled at him again and he almost lost touch of the handle. 

**We need to go. We need to leave. We need to run!** The voice inside him insists. 

Eddie stared at the door handle.  _ It wasn’t locked.  _ He doesn’t know why he was surprised. He wasn’t a prisoner. Chloe was keeping him safe.  _ Chloe cares about me. She takes care of me. Why would I ever doubt her?  _

He jumped when he heard the sound of footsteps going quickly up the stairs.  **Go, now! Leave before she comes back.** **_Run_ ** **.** But Eddie froze, unable to move, door still ajar and his hand still on the handle. From the lower staircase a young man, probably college aged from looking at him, was quickly taking the stairs, his arms full of take out containers. 

When he saw Eddie he gave him a nod and continued wordlessly up the steps to the next level. Eddie stared after the stranger for a moment.  _ This is just a regular apartment building. _ He could almost laugh at himself.  _ This isn’t a prison. Chloe was just taking care of me while I was lost and confused.  _ Eddie shook his head and went back into the apartment, closing the door behind him. 

—————————

Eddie spent the day wandering around the apartment, bored out of his mind. He couldn’t help himself, he was an investigative journalist, so he snooped a bit. But this had to be the most boring safe house in the whole world. 

Finally, he gave up and laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling, wishing Chloe would come back. Where  _ was  _ she? In his boredom and stillness he slipped into a light nap. 

His dreams were distorted. Intense flashes of words and memories just beyond reach. All out of context and none of it making sense. 

**_I’m Venom and you are mine._ **

**_We are Venom._ **

_ The heat and roar of an explosion. The sensation of falling through the air before hitting the freezing water.  _

_ “I missed you too, buddy.” _

_ “I was lost— broken— when you left.” _

_ The flash of a car almost hitting him.  _ **_Eddie. I will never leave you. You are mine. You die, I die. I will not give up on you._ **

_ His eyes closed, unseen lips pressed against his own. “I don’t want anyone else. Just don’t leave.” _

**_Eddie, Eddie, Eddie._ ** _ The words are said like a prayer.  _ **_Eddie, Eddie, Eddie._ **

_ A gunshot rings out and pain explodes in his head.  _

Eddie shot to an upright position, flailing and fighting against arms that try to hold him. “Eddie!” The voice finally brought him back to reality. His eyes met with the large, round blue eyes of Chloe. With a large exhale Eddie relaxed in her arms. She combed her fingers through his hair “You scared me. Are you alright?” 

He couldn’t find his voice so he nods. Her arms around him are comforting... no constricting. They reassure him… yet they scare him. The conflicting feeling tore him apart and he almost felt like… like there’s more than one person in his body. 

“Where were you?” His voice croaks. 

She kissed the top of his head. “I was working on a surprise for you.”

He looked up at her questioningly. Something in his chest…  _ growls?! _ What the hell is that? 

“You’ll know what it is soon enough.” She smirks. “It’s going to be your graduation present, for when you’re all better.” 

All better. Eddie repeated it in his mind. All better from what? A flash of his dream comes to mind. 

A gunshot.

Eddie sighed, “I’m not sure when that’s going to be.” He admitted, “I still feel so confused.” 

Chloe’s smile turns sad as she caresses his face. “That’s what I'm here for. To help you. Answer any questions that you have.  _ That’s  _ how you get better.” 

**_Liar._ ** The voice inside him growls. Eddie jumped, not expecting it. He tried to ignore it. “And when I do get better?” 

“You’ll get exactly what you wanted.” She reminded him gently, taking both of his hands in hers. “Us.”

Eddie’s mind raced as he remembered the night before.  _ Chloe. I could not care less about SHIELD or Hydra or anything else. I don’t want to take sides in their petty war. I don’t give a shit. I’m on your side. I’m on our side. You’re all that matters to me. _

**_Hydra_ ** **. Chloe is** **_Hydra_ ** **.** But, what does that even  _ mean?  _

“Us.” He repeated to her. “As Hydra?” 

“Would you rather be SHIELD?” She scoffed. 

SHIELD. Who kidnapped him. Put him in a glass prison. They… took something away from him. Something precious. He almost  _ died _ . He unconsciously scowled. 

**SHIELD is also Jemma. And Skye. They saved us. Protected us. They are our friends.** The voice only confused him further. 

Chloe was looking at him. Expectantly. He couldn’t disappoint her. He couldn’t let her down. 

“I won’t hurt Jemma and Skye.” He asserted. 

“We don’t want to hurt them either.” She assured. “Agent Ward is with us and he’s taken quite a fondness for Skye, and holds nothing against Jemma. They’ll learn the truth soon enough and get to make the same decision you are making.” 

“I don’t know, Chloe… What would I even be doing for them? I’m not some secret agent.” He was torn. He wanted so bad to just listen to her. Do whatever she wanted without a second thought. But something strange tugged inside him. Questioning everything and bringing up memories he didn’t know he had forgotten… 

The voice from the podcast rang in his mind. “ _ Eddie, listen to Venom.”  _

**_I am Venom and you are mine._ **

The memory sounded just like the voice in his head. 

**_We are Venom._ **

Venom. 

Venom. Venom.  _ Venom _ . He had to remember Venom. Even if he forgot everything else. Even if he forgot who he was. He had to remember Venom.

Venom was important, somehow. Essential. Crucial. He had to remember Venom... But how?

But Chloe was still talking, not noticing Eddie’s mind going a million miles an hour. “...the perfect first mission.” She paused, giving a mischievous smile. “How would you like to give your old handler Agent Kellar a visit?”

————————

Chris paced uneasily in his living room. Agent Coulson had been so sure that it was going work. That the stupid podcast he recorded and had their mole listen to on repeat would kick Eddie out of his mind control, bring him back. But the mole was dead and there hasn’t been a single word about Eddie since. 

Of course, it could have been someone other than Eddie who killed the mole. All the rest had their heads eaten off in a bloody and messy display. The very thought made Chris’ stomach go uneasy. But this last one… neck broken and brain bleeding out after blunt force trauma. Like he had been thrown and  _ that _ killed him. 

Chris shouldn’t miss him. Everything he’s seen and heard since Eddie and Scott showed up at his apartment has told him that Eddie is a monster. That Chris should cut his loses and forget any of this ever happened. Go back to how his life was back when it was  _ normal.  _

That didn’t stop him from pacing his living room worrying about the man. 

With a groan, Chris sat at his desk, pulling up his laptop. The website he had made about Eddie going missing was still pulled up on his web browser. He was about to minimize it and try to distract himself with some kind of mindless internet activity when he saw a notification in his inbox. 

Curiously he opened it. 

_ Hi, I don’t know if this is over and I just didn’t hear about it or if Eddie Brock is still missing, but I swear I saw him in my apartment building the other day. The website hasn’t been updated in a while, so I wasn’t sure if he’s been found yet or not. If he has can you update the website so people aren’t looking for him and posting every time they see someone who isn’t lost?  _

Chris fumbled for his phone so quickly he almost dropped it as he punched in the phone number attached to the contact. 

“Hello?” 

“Cody, this is the admin for the website looking for Eddie Brock. I need you to tell me exactly where it was that you saw him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left!!! What do you guys think is going to happen?


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his way to hunt Agent Kellar with Chloe, Eddie starts remembering. 
> 
> Chris talks to the guy who saw Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a hot minute! Only one chapter left of this fic and then it’s time for some fluff and smut to even out this super long whump-fic! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!!!!

Eddie’s head swam as Chloe drove through the San Francisco streets. She spent the whole evening prepping him, going over the plan again and again until there was no way Eddie could get it wrong. It was after midnight, the streets were mostly empty. 

But his head wasn’t. 

Some voice, that he was slowly becoming more and more sure wasn’t coming from him, kept interjecting, talking to him, making it difficult to concentrate. Some voice that called itself  _ Venom _ . 

The word hit something deep inside him. A familiarity. A warmth. It felt  _ right. _

But it also made no goddamn sense. 

He should tell Chloe. He knows he should. Something is obviously deeply wrong if Eddie is hearing voices in his head and Chloe could help him. But… something stops him. Every time he’s about to fear grips his heart and he just  _ can’t.  _

Maybe after this mission. 

He looks down at his hand, letting black coming from under his skin cover it. Venom.  _ He  _ was Venom. That’s what he called himself when he masked. 

**_We_ ** **are Venom.** The voice corrected. 

Thus far he had just ignored it. Tried to pretend it wasn’t there. But honestly, he was starting to get pissed off.  _ That doesn’t make any sense.  _ He snapped mentally, trying to hide his face from Chloe by looking out the window.

In the reflection of the window’s glass he saw a face.  _ His  _ face. Well… what his face looked like when he masked. But he wasn’t masked now and… the face didn’t follow his movements like a reflection would. 

Yup. He’s gone crazy. He needs to tell Chloe and be committed. He turns to say something to her, he doesn’t even know what, but the voice spoke and the not-his reflection moved its lips perfectly in time like it was the reflection speaking. 

**Eddie, you** **_need_ ** **to remember.**

His dream from earlier comes to mind.  _ He had to remember Venom. Even if he forgot everything else. Even if he forgot who he was. He had to remember Venom. _

Eddie looked into the solid white eyes helplessly. He was missing something important. He knew it. Maybe if he asked Chloe she could explain…

**_Don’t_ ** **trust her.** The amount of emotion behind the words shocked him.  **Trust me. Please.**

And though he didn’t know why… he did. 

———————

Chris walked up the stairs of the unfamiliar apartment building. It was small, with only two apartments per floor but it was neither a dump nor particularly fancy. Once he finally made it to the fourth floor he went to door marked “B” and knocked. 

The guy who answered the door was early twenties at most, with a blonde uppercut and a hoodie supporting the 49ers. “You must be Chris.” He greeted, holding out his hand. As Chris shook it he was invited inside. “Come on in.” 

Chris walked into the disorganized apartment. “So, tell me everything you know.” He prompted. 

“Well, I heard about Eddie Brock going missing a few months ago.” he explained. “I was always a fan of the Brock Report so when I heard he was missing I remembered it. Then yesterday I was coming home with some food for my study group and I saw a guy that I swore looked just like him. But I remembered he was missing a few months ago so when I got home I looked it up and saw your website. It said you were still looking for leads so I sent a message.” 

“Where exactly did you see him?” Chris asked, trying to keep the urgency in his voice under control. 

“In the staircase. He was just standing in the open doorway of 3A.”

Chris nodded, “How did he look? Did he look sick? Or hurt?”

“No, he just looked… confused.” He shrugged. “Is this something the police should be informed of?” 

Chris took a deep breath and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll bring him home.”

———————

Chloe parked the car in front of a warehouse. They both got out and looked at the building for a moment. Then Chloe turned to Eddie and smiled, “This is it.” She took a steadying breath before looking back at the warehouse. “Our source within SHIELD says Kellar will be here. They put her on a mission to retrieve a deadly and alien object supposedly in the warehouse.” She laughed and something felt wrong. Eddie loved her laugh. It was encouraging and infectious. But right now it only filled him with dread. 

Chloe walked around the car and put a hand on Eddies arm, like a light switch everything seemed sharper and more in focus. He felt stronger than he has in months. Something inside him swam and did figure eights. 

Eddie looks at Chloe and then at her hand on his arm and he finds himself jerking out of her grasp without telling himself to. He tries to hide his surprise at his own actions. 

“Hey.” Chloe turned serious. “You can do this right? I know we both want Kellar, but Eddie, no matter what happens we need to stay together alright?” 

Eddie looked back at her and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Black consumed him as he turned back toward the warehouse and masked, becoming Venom. 

At the side of the warehouse another car pulled up and Eddie watched as Agent Kellar got out of the car and went to enter the building. Eddie smiled to himself. He’s wanted this for so long, ever since the woman first became his handler. She was arrogant, always acted like she thought she was better than him, she was… 

A memory flashed in front him, making him freeze. 

_ Agent Kellar stood in front of him in his living room. His fucking handler — like he’s some disobident dog, some poorly trainers  _ _ pet _ _. She starts going on about rules and Eddie leaned against the arm of his couch.  _ **_More_ ** **_rules._ ** _ Venom complained, and Eddie wanted to laugh.  _

_ “If Venom has something to say, I’d prefer he did so in a way that I can hear him.” The agent reprimanded.  _

Wait, what? That… didn’t make sense. 

_ Eddie sat up straighter for a second, gripping the arm of the couch with both hands. How the fuck did she always know?  _

_ Black snuck out of Eddie's back forming a head with the pearly white eyes and jagged shark teeth that Eddie knew like the back of his hand. The head glared at her and anyone with sense would be afraid. However, her eyes were hungry as she spoke. _

_ She started to pace around them. Circling them. Heels clicking on hardwood floor. Eyeing every inch of host and symbiote. And Eddie  _ _ hated _ _ her. For silencing Venom by not allowing them to communicate silently. Somehow she could always fucking tell. She wouldn’t let them talk to each other, but then turned around and ignored or dehumanized Venom whenever he was around.  _

A surge of protectiveness rang through him and without thinking Eddie leaped forward, bounding towards this woman who  _ dare  _ mistreat Venom.  **Eddie?** He was next to her before she could react, holding her up by her throat. 

From far behind him he heard Chloe yell after him as she ran forward much slower, “Eddie! What did I just say?!”

But Eddie wasn’t paying attention to her. His full attention was on the piece of shit in front of him. “ **Remember me?** ” Eddie asked her, his voice altered by being masked. As he heard his own voice he found himself frozen in surprise again as he  _ recognized _ that voice. 

**Eddie, do you remember me? ** Venom repeated Eddies question and redirected it to him. he was hit with another flash of a memory. 

_ Eddie shut the door to his apartment and looked back at Scott. Chris had just left his apartment after Eddie told him he couldn’t hang out. He looked back at Scott, who just looked confused. “Who does that guy think I am?”  _

_ “My roommate slash boyfriend, V” Eddie found himself replying.  _

_ “Oh… should I have corrected him? Why didn’t you correct him?” _

_ Eddie had to refrain from rolling his eyes. “It’s not like I plan on him meeting my actual boyfriend.”  _

_ “Why?” _

_ Venom reappeared from under Eddie’s skin, planting a kiss on Eddie’s cheek. “ _ **_Yeah, Eddie, why don’t we introduce me to Chris? We could double date.”_ **

Thoughtlessly Eddie dropped Agent Kellar and she fell to the ground, quickly trying to get herself back to standing and in a defensive position. 

**Eddie, do you trust me?** Venom asked. 

_ Yes.  _ His answer was reflexive. Like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

That’s when he lost all control over his body, and watched as he leapt onto the roof of the warehouse and went building to building leaving Agent Kellar and Chloe shrinking in the distance. 

———————

They were practically flying, leaping from building to building, all of Sam Francisco below them. Eddie usually hated heights. But somehow he felt… safe. Protected. It made no sense but letting go of control and having someone else, Venom, take the reigns felt  _ right _ . 

Then Venom dropped them into to a small backyard. And it took a second before it clicked in Eddie’s head where they were.  _ Anne?  _

Venom walked toward the house and knocked on the back door before retreating back under Eddies skin.  **Ask her.**

The door slowly opened and Anne poked her head out, but the second she saw Eddie the door flew open and she was wrapping her arms around his neck. “Eddie! Oh, Eddie, we’ve been so worried about you!” 

Eddie hesitantly returned the hug. “Anne,” he sighed her name, feeling relieved. 

Anne pulled away, “How are you here? How did you get out?” 

Eddie hesitated. Did she know? She must if Venom told him he could ask her. “Venom brought me.” 

A tendril of black slinked out from under Eddies shirt and formed a head. Venom smiled at Anne and she cradled the monster in her arms. “ **Hi, Anne.”**

“Wait, what do you mean, how did I get out?” Eddie asked, interrupting. 

Anne let go and Venom backed away from her, both staring at him. “Eddie, you’ve been missing since you were at the hospital after you got shot. Hydra abducted you.” 

Eddie shook his head, “I talked to you while I was at the safe house, you may not have known exactly where I was, but you knew I was safe.” 

“No, Eddie.” Anne took his hands in hers “I know you think you did but you didn’t talk to me. Or Chris or Jemma or anyone. It was faked.” 

Eddie pulled his hands away, “That doesn’t make any sense.” 

“ **Chloe faked the calls, Eddie.** ” Venom told him. “ **I didn’t know at first either, otherwise I would have gotten you out before it was too late.** ”

“Chloe wouldn’t do that.” He protested. “She must not have known, it must have been Agent Kellar, she…” 

Anne reaches out to touch him again. “Eddie, Chloe Anderson is a powered person working for Hydra. Using her abilities she has been effectively drugging you since you were taken.” 

Eddie flinched away from her. “No, you don’t understand. Yeah, Chloe is Hydra but she never  _ drugged _ me. She loves me.” 

“ **Eddie, she controls the brain chemistry of people around her.”** Venom started to explain “ **She made it so that you couldn’t hear me, couldn’t feel me.”** Anne’s eyes got wide at that. “ **I couldn’t materialize until** **_she_ ** **wanted me to.”**

“Stop it! Shut up!” Eddie shouted, holding his head. His head hurt. Everything hurt. Chloe wouldn’t do that. Chloe only wanted what was best for him. 

**“Eddie, think about the time that she left. All the symptoms you felt, how you were falling apart. It was withdrawal.”** Venmo’s voice was in his head and in his ears, he couldn’t escape it. “ **Chemical withdrawal. Because** **_she_ ** **was the drug and you were cut off from her.”**

Anger boiled in Eddie. She told him she had powers. But she never told him what they were. She told him that at first he was just a job. But she changed her mind. She fell for him. She loved him. And he  _ needed _ her. 

He needed her. 

Venom’s head was pulled back under Eddie’s skin as he masked and leapt out of the backyard, onto the roof of Anne’s house and headed back into the city. He was going to find the truth, one way or another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you guys think? What’s gonna happen with our favorite (and least favorite) characters?


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie confront Chloe

It took longer than it should have for Eddie to find the apartment building again. Chloe was always the one to drive so Eddie never really paid attention to where exactly it was. Also, Eddie was… distracted as he leapt from building to building, crossing San Francisco still faster than humanly possible. 

**Eddie, don’t do this. It’s dangerous.** Venom asked, but he didn’t take control either. Eddie wasn’t sure if he still couldn’t yet or if he was letting Eddie do this even while asking him not to. 

_ I have to know. I have to hear it from her. _ Eddie pressed. He stopped at the edge of a building, looking over it like a giant gargoyle. He could see the apartment building he had lived in with Chloe for who knows how long now. And in the parking lot, pacing next to the car he was in just a couple hours before, was Chloe. 

Eddie jumped off the building onto the ground, retracting Venom back under his skin as walked forward, just to the mouth of the alley.

Chloe saw him and ran forward, worry clear on her face. “ _ Eddie! _ What was that?! I was worried sick about you! Why did you run off like… that…” she slowed down as she got closer and Eddie took a step backwards, his face clouded with distrust and confusion. “Eddie, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” She reached out her hand and, again, Eddie felt himself flinched away, despite himself, not letting himself be touched.  **Don’t let her touch you.**

He didn’t look at her, couldn’t. “Who’s Venom, Chloe?” 

Her eyebrows pinched together. “ _ You _ are.”  **We are.** “Eddie, What’s going on?” 

“Don’t lie to me!” Eddie found himself yelling, his voice echoing against the walls of the two buildings. Some people across the street looked over at them at the sound. He turned and went further into the alley. When he turned back around Chloe had only taken a couple steps forward, creating a distance between them. “SHIELD locked you up because you were a powered person. What’s your power, Chloe?”

“Why are you asking this now?” Her voice was quiet and shaking. “Eddie, tell me what happened,  _ please _ .” She took another couple steps, but stopped when she saw Eddie take some back in response, keeping the distance.

Eddie’s eyes flickered back and forth. Memories played and replayed inside his head. Who broke plates with him when he was angry, was it Venom or was it Chloe? Who kissed him on Christmas Eve was it Venom or was it Chloe? Who rode with him on his motorcycle, helped him through a tough break up, went running with him through a forest, helped him through his PTSD, helped him get back on his feet after being shot in the head, held him during his nightmares? 

Movement caught the edge of Eddies perificial but he couldn’t focus on it. Why were his memories so confused and scrambled and… 

**_Eddie_ ** **!**

He looked up at Chloe and she was holding up her gun. Pointing it at  _ him. _ Before he could process, before he could react, Venom did. Black shot out, knocking the gun out of her hands before she could pull the trigger. Then Eddie was completely enveloped by him, holding Chloe in the air by her throat. 

Her eyes were wide as she used her limited breath to choke out. “I never wanted this.” She gasped as he found himself squeezing tighter. “Eddie,  _ please. _ ” Her hands reached out to grab at his around her throat. 

A loud crack rang out and Chloe went limp under his fingers. There was a few seconds of delay before Eddie realized it was a gunshot. Eddie pushed Venom back under his skin and caught her in his arms, falling to his knees under the weight. “Chloe?  _ Chloe! _ ” 

She didn’t move. Her eyes didn’t blink, but just stared off beyond him. Eddie brushed her hair out of her face. 

Behind him, he heard the sound of the gun hit the concrete ground. He whipped around, masking again, and in half a second had the shooter in the same strangled position he had Chloe just seconds earlier. 

Dark brown eyes looked at him wildly under a mop of curly black hair.  **Eddie, stop! It’s Chris!**

Eddie dropped the man to the ground, still looming over him as he coughed on his hands and knees. “ _ You killed her.”  _

Then Venom retracted back under his skin and he collapsed to the ground. 

————————-

“Eddie!”

“Someone help me get him back to my lab!”

“Holy shit, is she dead?” 

“Chris, what happened?” 

The voices were all distorted and distant. They were impossible to identify, and the words were confusing. Venom didn’t have time to focus on them. He had to focus on Eddie. 

Dopamine. Oxytocin. Serotonin. Endorphins. They all flooded Eddie’s system. Overwhelming it. Venom tried to keep them under control, but his brain was sending a million conflicting messages to his body all at once. 

“ **Somebody help!** ” He yelled out, using Eddie’s voice. 

“Venom, what’s going on with Eddie? How can we help?” This voice was… female? Ugh, human gender is arbitrary and useless right now. 

“ **His brain chemistry is going haywire. I’m having trouble regulating it.** ”

The voice was quieter. Not talking to them. “Do you think it’s acute withdrawal or that her death caused some kind sudden spike in an attempt at survival and preservation?”

Someone else answered. “Even if it was a spike he’ll be going through withdrawal anyway without her. What was he thinking?” 

They weren’t talking about Eddie anymore. How was this useful? “He was trying to protect his friend. There’s no way he could have possibly known…”

“Which is why he shouldn’t have been here in the first place.”

“ **This isn’t helping!** ” Venom snapped. They needed to focus on  _ Eddie _ . Eddie needed them!

“You’re right, Venom,”

“We’re sorry.”

Venom could feel a growl start to form when the two finally refocused. “Alright, Venom, you focus on Eddie, we’re gonna get him into the van and get him to our lab. Okay?” 

“ **What then?”** There was an uncomfortable pause.  **_“What then?”_ **

Venom could feel their body being manhandled and carried. He neither opened Eddies eyes nor looked for himself. He was already dangerously splitting his attention between keeping Eddies neurochemistry under control and this conversation. 

“My best idea? Currently?” She paused. “Chloe’s abilities are purely chemical, we need to flush it out of his system and get him through the inevitable withdrawal. If we put him under a medically induced coma we could do a rapid detox. The biggest risk for that with drug addicts is if they relapse there’s a higher chance of overdose but seeing as Chloe is dead… relapse isn’t really a possibility.” 

“ **Then why are you worried?”** Because she was. Even Venom could tell that. There was something she wasn’t saying. 

The man she was arguing with earlier answered instead. “We can’t do that with you still in him.” 

No. 

The woman quickly spoke up. “He can be within your line of sight every second. Hell, you can be holding his hand and be touching him every moment through it, Venom. But rapid detox includes a wide range of medications that we don’t know how you will react to, or how Eddie’s body will react as long as he’s your host. This is too delicate to go into anymore blindly than we already are.” 

But… Eddie… 

“Venom, if anything goes wrong you will be right there and jump right back in. But if we do this with both of you, his body will react unpredictably to the medication, and you could be adversely affected in a way that will make you unable to help him if he needs it. It’s too dangerous to…”

“ **Okay.** ” Venom chokes the word out. “ **Just save him.** ” 

————————

Eddie felt like he was swimming through cloudy water. His vision was blurred and he felt this weight on every inch of skin. He felt impossibly heavy. 

“Eddie?” The voice was familiar but wrong. Quieter. Too far away. 

He looked over, his head swimming still, and focused on two all white eyes. He couldn’t help but smile through a shaky exhale. “V,” 

He was jumped. Black flying to meet him, caressing his skin and absorbing into his body, filling every inch of him.  **Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie.** Everything was suddenly sharp and loud, the cloudy water evaporating into nothing. 

Eddie shot to sitting up, looking around himself at the hospital room he was in. “Holy fuck, V!” He was shot. He was  _ shot.  _ Then he was attacked in the hospital and brought to a safe house and… 

Chloe. 

Eddie stood up, throwing blankets off of himself. “Where the fuck is she?” He growled. That bitch. That utter  _ bitch _ . He was gonna rip her fucking head off. See how much she likes blood when it’s hers being spilt. 

**She’s dead, Eddie. Has been for a week now. She’s gone. She can’t hurt you anymore.**

That didn’t make him feel better. He wanted her torn apart. He wanted to see it. To feel her bones crack in his hands. He wanted… “Wait. A  _ week _ ?” 

**We had to put you in a medically induced coma. Detox you.** Images flashed before Eddies eyes. All of him, in this hospital room. But if he was…  **I never left you for a second. Between Jemma, Anne and Dan, I was able to stay in the room and keep an eye on you every step of the way.**

Eddie could feel Venoms pain, sorrow, even regret. It flooded his senses and even though he hated to see Venom in pain, he couldn’t help but feel relieved at how fully he felt Venom again. Every atom intertwined. Host and symbiote. The way it was supposed to be. 

**Eddie?**

“I’m so sorry, Venom. I swear… I can’t even express how sorry I am… I… I should have…” Tears swam in his eyes and overflowed to his cheeks. 

Warmth wrapped around his shoulders and back as Eddie was wrapped in Venoms embrace. A broken sob ripped from his chest. 

Venom. 

Venom. Venom.  _ Venom.  _ This whole mess and Venom never once left him. Eddie yelled at him, ignored him, fucking  _ forgot _ him and through it all Venom never once abandoned him. Never once left to find a better host. A better boyfriend. 

**Shhhhh. Eddie, it wasn’t your fault. It was** **_Chloe_ ** **. It was** **_Hydra_ ** **. But you’re safe now. I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere.**

Venom pushed toward Eddie every feeling of affection, acceptance, forgiveness and pure love that he could. Eddie rested in it, mirroring it with his own. 

**It’s over now. I’m here. I’ve got you.**

All Eddie could do is try and hope that one day, he’ll deserve it. 

———————-

Scott bit his lip with focus as he tried to get the stupid key in the lock without putting down all the plastic bags in his arms. Alright, maybe trying to do it all in one trip was overdoing it. Cassie giggled, taking the key from her father's hand and unlocking the door for him. “Here, Daddy.” 

Scott smiled down at her as she opened the door. “Thanks, Peanut.” He walked through the door and put the mountain of bags on the counter separating the small kitchenette from the living space. “Chris? I’m back,” Scott called out. “Just bringing you some groceries. I brought Cassie with me, I hope you don’t mind.” 

Scott looked around himself, the apartment didn’t look any different at all from when he was last here. With a sigh he opened the refrigerator door and, just like he thought, not a single thing had been touched. He looked to Cassie, “Hey, Peanut, why don’t you start putting things away and I’ll go get Chris, okay?” 

Cassie nodded seriously, “Okay, Daddy.” She took the order like it was life or death and Scott had to chuckle to himself as he walked toward the bedroom. 

Once he was opened the door though, the smile quickly slid off of his face. He sighed, “Oh, Chris.” Chris was still laying in the unmade bed, staring off into nothing. 

Scott knelt in front of him so he was in his line of sight. “Chris? I brought Cassie over. I know how much you loved having her over the last time.” Last time was Before, but still, Chris had absolutely taken to Cassie. Said she reminded him of his little sister. 

Chris didn’t respond, just blinked slowly. 

“I got a call from Jemma. Eddie woke up. She and Venom gave him a thorough look over and he seems to be doing really well. How about you get a shower and something to eat and then we can go see him?” Scott offered it hopefully. Chris didn’t even seem to hear him. 

Scott sighed and stood back up. Maybe he should call Jemma at this point. Chris was obviously not getting better and now that Eddie is out of the woods it’s not like telling her would distract her from saving Eddie’s life. 

Scott turned to go toward the door and was halfway out when he heard Chris’ quiet voice. “I killed her.” 

Scott turned around slowly and sat on the edge of the bed. “Chris, you were trying to protect Eddie.” 

Chris scoffed, still not looking at Scott but at the same spot in the wall as before. “Yeah, and it almost killed him too.” He shut his eyes, grimacing, hand moving to the bruising around his throat. “I fucking killed a person for him.” 

“Chris…” Scott started, but Chris interrupted him, eyes opening again and finally meeting Scott’s. They were ice.

“I’m glad Eddie’s better. But I don’t want to see him.” With that Chris pulled the comforter tighter to himself and returned to staring through the wall. 

Scott gaped wordlessly for a second before standing up and leaving the bedroom. Cassie looked up from the kitchenette expectantly. “Where’s Chris?” She asked. 

Scott opened his mouth, shut it, and opened it again before answering. “He still isn’t feeling good, Peanut. I’ll help you finish putting these away and then we should probably let him rest.” 

Disappointment was clear on her face, but after her father started getting to work she eventually joined him. Scott finished putting away the groceries and started to get ready to leave when Cassie stopped him. “Daddy, is Chris gonna be okay?” 

Scott smiled down sadly at her, warmed by her big heart. “I hope so, sweetie.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “I know you were excited to see him. Would you like to meet another one of my friends instead?” 

Is it another ant?” She asked hesitantly. 

Scott chuckled, opening the door and leading her out into the hallway. “No, it’s not another ant. But I’ll tell you what, I bet if you ask your old dad really nicely we can do another movie night in one of your toy cars again.” 

She giggled. “Can we watch Lilo and Stitch?” 

“Sure thing, sweetie.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that’s the end for this fic! The series will continue but at a slightly slower pace than it has been thus far. 
> 
> If you have any prompts, suggestions or ideas let me know! 
> 
> I could not have done this without Marijane_Akuma. Even though life got in the way of her beta-ing the last half or so, this fic was going to be a lot shorter until she gave me some great inspiration! 
> 
> Also; a lot of this fic (most of Chloe and Eddies relationship) was based off of the the following fanfic for a different fandom Detroit Become Human. It’s an amazing fic and if you like the fandom I highly suggest it! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179333/chapters/35202056
> 
> Again, thank you so much for everyone who commented, kudo-ed, subscribed and bookmarked! I enjoyed so much writing this so I’m glad you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
